That was then, this is now
by Kokua Aviatrix
Summary: My take on the Bionicle story
1. Chapter 1

The Shadowed One glared out of a window in his quarters as rain lashed against the panes.

_"Something is needed that is unexpected."_ He thought stalking out of the room, his tail twitching with frustration.

Unnoticed by him or anyone else in the fortress, another flash of lightening illuminated the sky as a partially drowned figure was washed up on the beach.

The storm raged for most of the night, leaving piles of debris scattered over several training areas and the surrounding land.

…

Grumbling under his breath, Gearan glared angrily at Bladair while Cuife trailed behind as the Dark Hunters made for the storm damaged area.

"Did you have to make that wisecrack?" he growled as the trio reached the nearest pile of flotsam and began hauling it back towards the sea.

"Three weeks triple training _and_ clearing this muck up. All because you couldn't keep your gob shut!" the dull green Hunter snidely added, pulling at a large piece of driftwood.

"Well it did look like that symbol that matoran dote on." Bladair muttered while trying to lift a larger pile of flotsam than Gearan.

"Oi Cuife, quit daydreamin' and help!" the tall dingy brown Hunter yelled before he sniggered as Gearan landed on his rump when the wood he was pulling at suddenly came free.

"Something needs help." A deep slow voice came from the behemoth as he turned from where he'd been looking, Bladair rolled his eyes then he and Gearan paused as the sounds of coughing and retching reached them.

Joining Cuife, the pair watched a small figure attempting to push itself up from the ground,

"What do you think? A new training target or something to show the Shadowed One?" Cuife rumbled after several moments.

"How about both." Gearan replied before all three jumped as someone snapped angrily, "Skiving again, make that quadruple training!" Lariska's acidic tones lashed at them while she stalked around the hapless trio.

"It was…" Gearan started to speak then found himself flat on the ground, blood streaming from his nose.

Before the others could move, the female Dark Hunter spotted the figure staggering to its feet, and take a few steps before falling over.

"Pitiful looking thing." Bladair snorted then swiftly moved back just in case.

Ignoring the disgraced Dark Hunters, Lariska approached the huddled figure drawing her daggers as she went.

Still feeling weak, Rionna blearily looked up at the tall armed being glaring down at her, "Stand up!" the tall female snapped.

After watching the strange being struggling for a few minutes, Lariska growled impatiently before tucking her daggers away then hauled the being up and over her shoulder.

"You lot get back to work." She snapped while walking past the watching trio then carried on back to the fortress.

Knowing from bitter experience that their protests that they found the being would be ignored, the Dark Hunters returned to their punishment, grumbling under their breaths.

"Ow!" a gasp came from the being Lariska had flung over her shoulder, and then she turned her head slightly to look up at the one carrying her.

Rionna blinked puzzled and was about to ask where she was when the Dark huntress growled in frustration before shoving a door open and heading down the corridor.

"Weird looking critter." Thok muttered before absently filching some of Avak's cleaning rags for his own use, "Hmm." Came the reply as the brown Piraka watched until the huntress stopped abruptly as a dull hued Dark hunter blocked her path.

Several minutes passed as the one in the way leered suggestively at Lariska while refusing to move, then Rionna watched stunned as the one carrying her erupted in a blur of motion which left the arrogant one sliding down the wall, gasping for breath.

_"Oh man, I'm in trouble!"_ Rionna thought, managing to catch a glimpse of the damage wrought on the now unconscious Dark Hunter while her captor knocked on a set of doors.

Several minutes passed, then one was opened by a smaller figure, which bowed and held the door open for the Dark huntress before it hurried off on some errand.

Feeling the one she carried shiver, Lariska smiled coldly and when the Shadowed One nodded, his eyes glinting with interest, moved to the centre of the room and dumped her burden before him.

"Those idiots spotted this on the beach." The Dark huntress explained briefly, several minutes passed as no one moved, then the Shadowed One lent forwards, his eyes narrowing as the strange being in front of his throne glanced around nervously.

"It does indeed look weak and pitiful, and we all know that Toa have a deep-seated death wish to protect those kind." his cold voice matching the temperature of the room.

Rionna breathed in sharply, stunned by the realization of where she was, as those in the room laughed venomously.

"I won't let you use me!" a clear voice suddenly rang out, causing a deathly silence to spread through out the room.

The Shadowed One shot out of his throne and grabbed the being by her throat, "You have no say in the matter." He growled as his eyes began glowing menacingly before he shoved her into the arms of the nearest Dark hunter.

"Sentrakh, take her to the laboratory. I'll be along later." He then ordered the being who'd been standing near by just watching silently as events unfolded.

Struggling in the iron grip of Sentrahk's arms, Rionna caught a glimpse of the Dark huntress who'd carried her into the chamber, and another moving closer to the Shadowed One before those leaving closed the door.

While Sentrakh headed for the lab, Rionna continued trying to free herself, thumping at his arms.

"Let me go, you tin plated moron!" she yelled as they reached the lab and the door was opened by another of the smaller figures, it bowed then watched as the yellow and black being carried his struggling captive over to one of the cages and flung her into it.

Winded, Rionna rubbed her sprained ankle while the door slammed closed, then shifted as far from it as possible while cautiously watching those moving round outside.

From the cage joining the one she was in there came a low sigh followed by the sound of straw crackling, slowly Rionna glanced round to find another being watching her.

Slowly a spark of curiosity dawned in the watcher's dull and weary eyes and he slowly shifted closer to the bars.

"A Toa?" Rionna whispered stunned, her eyes taking in the emaciated, mask less and armour less pale chestnut form now leaning against the bars.

"By the light!" she whispered in shock, realizing his legs and one arm were missing, he nodded in reply to her comment then sighed again, "I'm…"

The door slammed open as the Shadowed One stalked into the room, causing those tidying to jump and scatter, Rionna and the Toa also jumped.

Seeing her reaction, the towering Dark hunter smiled maliciously; with him was a dingy grey Hunter who cracked his knuckles in anticipation, "She looks perfect for your plan." he growled, the Shadowed One nodded, a cold smile on his mask.

"But I'm forgetting my manners. You must be very thirsty." He said, attempting to sound friendly while taking a water canister out and throwing it to Rionna.

"Oi, stumpy! What you think you're doin'?" the Dark hunter beside the Shadowed One growled as the maimed Toa reached out to squeeze his fellow captive's shoulder in warning.

The canister had landed at Rionna's feet and while the Toa slumped back, she picked it up and shook it before throwing it as far from her as the bars would allow, "I'm not thirsty." She replied, though desperate for a drink.

"Tough!" the Shadowed One snarled, unlocking the cage door and nodding to the one standing beside him, quickly the Dark hunter entered the cage and caught hold of the defiant being.

For several moments, she managed to cling onto the bars until the dingy grey hunter prised her hands loose and pinioned her under his arm, scooping up the canister as he left the cage.

"Hold her nose." the Shadowed One said, undoing the lid and swirling the contents of the canister around, his eyes glowing evilly as Rionna struggled to avoid the Dark hunter's hand.

The maimed Toa of Stone watched helplessly as his fellow captive fought silently until she had to gasp for breath then the contents of the canister were forced down her throat.

Sinister chuckles came from the Shadowed One and his minion while Rionna spluttered, her eyes flickering as the drugged draught took effect.

A strange lethargy came over Rionna and everything felt distant as she went limp and was carried somewhere and placed down, "Make sure she can't move." A harsh voice snarled from close by.

While Rionna struggled to focus on things around her, the servants hurried to do the Shadowed One's orders.

When they'd finished tightening the straps around the drugged female, they scattered as the Shadowed One went to the work area and lifted down a canister, which glowed with an eerie red light from a cupboard.

The dingy grey hunter looked on with interest as his boss carefully emptied the contents into a large syringe.

Rionna was dimly aware of her t-shirt being tugged up to show her midriff, then something cold brushed over the area below her ribs.

"Just there is perfect." the malicious voice of the Shadowed One broke the silence as the vague sensation of something sharp rested against her side.

A low moan came from the bound form of the captive as the Shadowed One injected the contents of the canister, a vicious smile in his eyes, while the dingy grey Hunter spoke, "It'll take a couple days for it to gestate."

"_Spirits protect her!" _the Toa of Stone thought as the Dark hunter began undoing the straps holding his fellow captive down as the Shadowed One watched before glancing over to where the pale chestnut Toa watched helplessly.

"I've not forgotten you." he hissed as his minion carried the limp form of Rionna back into the cage and dropped her on the straw before slamming the door and locking it.

The pair then left, the Shadowed One laughing sinisterly, when the laughter faded from earshot, Kūri pulled himself as close as he could to where the limp figure lay.

"Can you hear me?" he whispered, watching the still form of his fellow captive anxiously.

Roughly fifteen minutes passed, then a low whisper reached his ears, "Yes." came the faint reply as a hand rose up and waved weakly before flopping back onto the straw.

More time passed and Rionna found enough strength to brush some of the straw to one side so that she could see the watching Toa, a smile flickered briefly as she whispered, "I can see you." before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Kūri watched as the female lay there, his eyes going over her face, _"Yes, you are the one who is part of my destiny."_ he thought, then settled as comfortably as he could and wondered if his closefriend still thought of him.

Several hours passed before Rionna became fully aware of her surroundings again and slowly raised her head to look for the Toa she'd seen earlier.

Some of the servants had returned to the lab and one was pushing a dish into the Toa's cage, another watched cautiously as Rionna sat up, then pushed the dishes he carried into her cage.

"Thank you." she whispered, even though the very sight of the food made her feel sick, the servant blinked then went to tidy some apparatus near by, surreptitiously watching the female as he'd been ordered.

Brushing a hand over her side, Rionna winced at the tender area then moved to pick up the bowl of water and took a small sip.

"What is your name?" the Toa asked softly when his fellow captive had placed the water bowl down and was prodding the food curiously.

The green eyed being shifted closer to the bars and smiled, "It's Rionna. Were you about to tell me yours when they came?"

"Yes, it's Kūri." he replied, curiously peering at what Rionna wore, "Please, tell me about yourself." he then asked as she settled back in the straw, having moved to pick up the food dish.

Unnoticed by them, the spying servant moved closer as Rionna began speaking, telling Kūri about what she was, where she came from and when he asked her hair and clothing.

"So how did you get here?" he asked after thinking on all that the human had told him, Rionna sighed, "I'm not sure. One moment I was preparing to watch the brightest display of northern lights for a while. The next I'm floundering in a stormy sea, feeling dizzy and confused."

She fell silent and rubbed the still tender area under her ribs while Kūri lent back against the bars and the spying servant quietly hurried off to make his report.

"Would you like this, I don't feel hungry." Rionna asked a few minutes later, stifling a yawn as she offered Kūri the untouched food.

"Thank you." he replied, glancing worriedly at his new friend, concerned at how pale she looked, "What did they do to me?" Rionna enquired after she'd passed the food through to her friend and pushed as much of the straw as she could closer to where Kūri sat.

While Kūri explained what he'd seen, Rionna curled up in the straw and watched him, "No wonder my side hurts." she murmured, wincing again before tugging her t-shirt up.

"Spirits!" Kūri whispered while Rionna swore loudly, where the injection had gone in was a small glowing mark, the same colour as the contents of the canister.

While pulling her top down, Rionna suddenly clamped a hand to her mouth then scrambled for the far side of the cage where she was violently sick.

"Ooooh, shouldn't have drunk so much water." came the reply when Kūri anxiously called out to her.

Brushing her hair back, Rionna suddenly realized the remaining servant was standing beside her cage; he glanced around nervously then passed her a damp cloth.

While she wiped her face, he silently cleared the mess up then covered the area with fresh straw.

"Sorry 'bout that." Rionna whispered, passing the cloth back, her cheeks glowing with embarrassment, "Just don't let _him_ know." came the reply, as the servant hurried away.

Rionna nodded and made her way back to the straw pile, settling on it she quietly reassured her worried friend that she'd be alright.

"I should feel better after a rest." she added yawning again, reaching through the bars into her cage, Kūri gently squeezed his friend's shoulder then sat back and watched her drift into sleep.

* * *

I like to use gaelic words for some of my characters names and thought you'd like the translations  
Gearan = complain  
Cuife = fool  
Bladair = babbler


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night when Rionna woke again and glanced around at the lab, to her surprise a small glowing green stone had been placed just inside the bars of her cage. Curious, she quickly moved to pick it up and returned to where she'd slept, whispering Kūri's name as she knelt back down.

"I'm not asleep." came the whispered reply as he shifted closer to the bars. Rionna showed him the pebble-sized stone and told him where she'd found it, "Looks like you've made a friend. It took him years to pluck up the courage to occasionally help me." Kūri whispered before telling her how to brighten and dim the lightstone.

"I'll hide it, I don't want him to get into trouble." she replied, slipping the lightstone deep into a pocket, "Any idea what time it is?" she asked, absently tugging straw out of her hair.

"Roughly half past two." Kūri yawned, blinking sleepily. On seeing just how tired he was, Rionna shifted closer to the bars, "If you want to sleep, I'll keep watch." she said as the Toa fought to keep his eyes open.  
"Thanks Rio..." came the reply as Kūri fell asleep mid sentence. Resting her chin on her knees, the human peered round at the dimly lit lab pondering again on what had occurred.

...

A soft noise reached Rionna a while later, and on peering around anxiously realized that it was Kūri. The pale chestnut Toa lay on his side, his hand reaching out as if to try and touch someone while tears ran down his face.  
Reaching through the bars, Rionna managed to reach his hand and gently squeezed it, slowly Kūri's hand closed round hers and he began to wake up.  
"Namis, I..." Kūri mumbled, still not fully awake while his gaze slowly focused on Rionna's puzzled expression, then he flushed and muttered an apology while letting her hand go. "It's alright, you looked so unhappy." Rionna said, sitting up and stretching the kink out of her shoulder.

"Who's Namis?" she asked a few minutes later, watching curiously at Kūri as he gazed into space lost in his memories. Several minutes passed then the pale chestnut Toa sighed, "She is my closefriend." he murmured, a wistful look in his eyes. Uncertain just what he meant, the human looked puzzled then murmured, after several moments of awkward silence, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

Glancing over to where she sat, Kūri saw that her face was red with embarrassment and chuckled softly, "It's alright, honestly. Look at what she gave me one midwinter festival."

Still highly embarrassed, Rionna peered curiously at her friend, then slipped her hand through the bars when he held his closed fist out. "It's beautiful." She whispered, holding the small blue glass ring up to catch the faint light, Kūri smiled, "Try it on." he replied when she went to pass it back to him.

"You sure?" she asked, then when he nodded, tried the ring on several fingers, "It fits…but how?" the startled human glanced at her fellow captive in surprise.

Kūri smiled, "Namis found it on a beach, she always insisted that there was something special about it." he replied.

Rionna was about to returned the ring to Kūri when the door creaked open and the servant who'd passed Rionna the damp cloth entered and glanced anxiously over to the cages before holding two fingers up in a silent warning before going over to the work area and began placing items out.

"Hide the ring and feign sleep." Kūri whispered as he shifted back from the bars. Rionna had just enough time to slip it into the same pocket as the lightstone and curl up in the straw before the door slammed open and the lightstones brightened.

Watching from under her arm, Rionna glared at the Shadowed One as he and the dingy grey Dark hunter went over to the work area and began mixing things together.

"Crion, get our little test subject." The leader of the Dark hunters growled roughly half an hour later as he passed a canister to him minion. Chuckling wickedly, the dingy grey hunter sauntered over to the cage where Rionna was now sitting up.

"Time for your medicine." he growled, entering the cage and approaching Rionna as she stood up. "Take it yourself!" she retorted, ducking his first attempt to grab her and tried to get to the door, as she did, he whirled round and caught her by the waist.

After several minutes of struggling and cursing, the dingy grey hunter, now sporting a black eye, dumped Rionna's limp but conscious form onto the table.

"Little muaka." He growled, tightening the straps around the captive with unnecessary force, the Shadowed One just smiled grimly, "With what Lariska said about that conniving Air Toa and the plans made, this will speed up the virus in our little 'test subject'."

"So the test will happen later today." He added, glancing briefly over to the cage where the maimed Toa had propped himself against the bars and was watching silently.

As the sinister green liquid was injected into the same place as the virus, Rionna twitched, screamed and lost consciousness. "It's much more fun when they do that." The Shadowed One laughed coldly before stalking over to where Kūri sat, "No doubt you're wondering what I have planned." He taunted the maimed Toa.

Kūri didn't reply, just stared at the one who'd taken his arm and legs until he snarled with annoyance at not getting a response and stalked back to the table.

"You're a walking pile of Maha droppings." came a whisper from Rionna as she regained consciousness and glared angrily at the Shadowed One. He snorted with amusement at her anger, and then glanced at his dingy grey minion, "Give it roughly two hours then we'll see what happens."

Nodding, the Dark hunter removed the straps then dragged Rionna back to the cage, "Have a nap." he growled pinching a nerve until her eyes flickered and closed.

Chuckling ominously, the Dark hunter locked the cage, "This is going to be interesting." he said, the Shadowed One glared at his minion, "It had better be. Remember what happened to the last one who claimed that." before he left the lab.

Kūri hid a bitter smile as the Dark hunter blanched and swallowed hard before hurrying to catch up with his boss. The pale chestnut hued Toa shifted to the edge of his cage as the door closed and watched Rionna for a while. Though she was unconscious, her body twitched as the recently injected liquid merged with the virus and spread through her body.

…

Dawn was breaking when Kūri heard the sound of footsteps drawing closer and the door was opened by a servant, the dingy grey Dark hunter close behind him and he immediately went to examine Rionna. "Hmm, still breathing. Good." Crion muttered then snapped to attention as the Shadowed One walked in.

"Wake her." he ordered, his tail twitching in anticipation, the dingy grey Dark Hunter looked apprehensive as he bent over Rionna, pinching the nerve he'd pinched last time, then swiftly straightened up and stepped back.

Several minutes passed, then Rionna's eyes opened and she focused on the leering Dark hunter before slowly sitting up. Her side where the injections had gone in now glowed sinisterly through her t-shirt "Now that looks promising." the Shadowed One chuckled ominously as the human glanced down in horror.

At the Dark hunters leader's nod, the dingy grey hunter picked up the stunned captive and lifted her out of the cage. "Well little Rionna, seeing as you like your 'room-mate' here's your chance to make friends." the Shadowed One hissed malevolently as Crion dropped her in the straw close to where the maimed Toa sat. Still feeling dazed, Rionna lay where she'd been dropped, blinking and wondering why she felt so strange.

Kūri silently watched as the dingy grey hunter left, slamming the door then shifted closer to his friend as she managed to sit up and smile at him. Solemnly the maimed Toa then held his hand out in the time-honoured salute, for a moment Rionna looked startled then shyly touched her fist to his.

When Kūri lowered his hand, the Shadowed One smiled in grim satisfaction on seeing a fading red mark across the Toa's knuckles. _"And so it begins."_ he thought while Rionna glanced puzzled at her knuckles where a similar red mark was fading.

Several minutes passed, then suddenly the door opened and a murky blue figure entered, hurried over to the Shadowed One and began his report. The leader of the Dark hunters listened, his eyes glowing with annoyance, "Let's go. **You!** Watch and record what happens." the Shadowed One snapped at the servant while Crion chucked a notebook on the table.

When the door slammed closed, the servant sighed and picked the notebook up then paused, glanced anxiously at the door and came to a decision. While he dashed off, Kūri felt rather dizzy and swayed slightly, seeing her friend's face rapidly turn paler, Rionna shook off her own disorientation and moved to support him.

"What's happening?" she whispered, letting Kūri lean against her, he didn't say anything as he struggled against the growing dizziness. "Would water help?" the servant whispered, surprising Rionna. Glancing she saw that he'd pushed bowls of food and water as far as he could reach, "That's a great help, thank you." she replied, watching as he then wrote down what was happening to Kūri, "I'm sorry but if I don't..." he murmured as he finished writing.

The human nodded, then glanced anxiously at her friend as he managed to sit up, thankful that the dizziness had passed. Before he could move further, Rionna went to pick up the dishes and carried them back. A shudder went through her as she glanced at the food, then at Kūri, whom also looked sick at the sight of it as a shudder ran through his thin frame.

"I don't feel hungry." Kūri admitted after looking at the food for several minutes, Rionna nodded, "I know what you mean. Ever since the first injection, I've had no appetite." she muttered then offered her friend the water bowl. Reaching out to accept it, Kūri was startled to see his hand trembling uncontrollably, as Rionna hurriedly set the bowl down and tried to help somehow while the servant sighed and noted down what was happening.

"I don't feel too good." the pale chestnut Toa whispered as Rionna helped him to settle back on the straw, her eyes betraying the concern she tried to hide as she anxiously watched him.

"Hhhssst, here." the whisper from outside the cage startled Rionna and as she glanced up a dry cloth sailed into the cage, landing not far from the straw. "Thanks." She replied, damping it and placing it over Kūri's forehead, by now the Toa was shaking uncontrollably and his forehead was hot and feverish.

Half an hour later, the strange shaking began to ease and Kūri let Rionna help him to sit up again. As the servant hastily scribbled what he'd seen Kūri had a drink of the remaining water then glanced dazedly around at his surroundings.

The human was watching her friend anxiously while she wrung the cloth out removing the excess water then gently wiped his forehead. "What is happening?" Rionna asked, a yawn escaping her as Kūri insisted that she lent against his side and he rested his arm round her shoulders.

"I've been infected by the virus that he injected you with." the Toa of Stone replied his tone filled with bitterness at the Shadowed One's ages old plan.

…

"It's killing me." Kūri added softly when he thought his young friend had fallen asleep, the servant, at those words blanched and dropped the notebook, rubbing his face to try and dry his eyes.

Leaning against Kūri, eyes closed Rionna was horrified by the Toa's calm acceptance and slowly tears began running down her cheeks as he gently hugged her.

Kūri gradually became aware that his chest was growing damp and glanced at Rionna, the human was silently watching him, her face soaked with tears.

"Hey, come on. I was told years ago that my destiny would be revealed when I met someone unique to this world." Kūri said trying to reassure his friend, as she dashed tears from her eyes a shudder ran through her body.

"But it's not right. Yo-you shouldn't go like this." she cried as Kūri hugged her tightly and was about to reply when he began coughing.

"I think you should keep the ring." he managed to say as the coughing grew in intensity then was unable to speak as he clung to Rionna while she supported him.

The servant clutched the bars, powerless to help his friend and watched as the human dabbed blood from the edges of Kūri's mouth as he continued coughing, the sound now ragged and tearing.

...

The coughing began growing weaker as Kūri clung to Rionna; exhausted by the strength of the spasms his head drooped onto her shoulder as he drifted into fitful sleep.

"What is your name?" Rionna whispered so as not to wake their dying friend when the servant miserably picked up the notebook and wrote in it.

He glanced up at the weary human, briefly envious that she could do more to aid his friend then ashamed of his feeling whispered, "It's Onair."

A quiet murmur tickled Rionna's ear, "That's a good name." Kūri said as he roused and tried to straighten up, then with Rionna's help settled back in the straw.

By now the Toa's' heartlight was beginning to flicker and Onair was hard pressed not to cry, while Rionna clutched Kūri's hand, willing him to beat the virus she'd unwillingly infected him with.

"Be strong, both of you. And may the Great..." Kūri whispered, his strength growing fainter with each breath, unable to finish the sentence Kūri's fingers slowly closed around Rionna's hands and he smiled weakly trying to reassure her, "Don't go, please." the human whispered, her red rimmed eyes filling with fresh tears.

A soft sigh came from the dying Toa and as his eyes closed Kūri found a final burst of strength and managed to whisper the rest of his sentence, "Spirit watch over and guide you." then Kūri's heartlight gave a final flicker and went out.

Rionna slumped back, tears streaming down her face, her hands still tight around Kūri's as his fingers loosened.

While she sat there stunned, a movement flickered at the corner of her eye, puzzled the human turned towards it and gasped in stunned amazement, Onair also watched in surprise.

Watching them with a smile on his mask was a ghostly Toa; he bowed to the stunned watchers then faded from sight.

Several minutes passed then the servant noted down the final bit of what had happened to Kūri before he'd died then placed the notebook back on the table.

Rionna gently rested Kūri's hand on his chest then attempted to clean the blood from his face, her tears helping as they fell unchecked, when she'd done the best she could Rionna went and sat as close to Onair as she could.

"Was that Toa Kūri we saw?" she whispered after several minutes, glancing at him, the servant nodded. "As he was when I first saw several Dark Hunters dragging him into this cage." he softly replied glancing around before resting a hand on Rionna's shoulder, no longer caring what would happen to him.

...

Rionna had just slipped into a grief induced slumber when the Shadowed One and Crion returned startling her awake as the dingy grey Hunter grabbed Onair by his throat.

"Blast we missed the fun." he snarled, while the Shadowed One read the notes taken, he then began laughing as he showed it to Crion, the cold sound echoing around the laboratory. "If the virus does this to a weakened Toa, just think what it'll do to healthy ones. Pity we don't have a Turaga captive to see what would happen."

Rionna looked at the laughing pair in shock, while her small friend fought for breath then grabbed the empty bowl and hurled it at Crion in an attempt to make him drop her friend.

"Ah!" the dingy grey Hunter yelled as the bowl shattered on his arm, forcing him to drop Onair hard on the ground. The servant crawled to where Rionna stood at the bars and wrapped his arms around one, coughing and wheezing.

Crouching to check her friend Rionna glared at their tormentors, the Shadowed One was watching her closely while Crion picked shards from his arm swearing venomously. "Open the door and quit winging." the leader of the Dark Hunters growled menacingly as the servant finally regained his breath and cautiously watched them.  
When Crion opened the cage door the Shadowed One ducked his head as he entered the cage and briefly glanced at Kūri's body before turning to where Rionna was still crouched beside Onair. A horrified gasp came from the servant, when the Shadowed One's eyes began glowing, and he gripped Rionna's arm tightly.

Then as she looked up the shadowed One glanced over to the straw and she watched horrified as two beams of light shot from his eyes and hit Kūri's body reducing it to atoms.

"No!" Rionna gasped as the beams faded and he turned back to where she was crouched, her arms now around the servant's shoulders.

Even with the bars between them, the pair clung to each other seeking comfort while Crion tried to pull them apart. Steely hands dragged Rionna away from Onair and the bars then as she struggled the Shadowed One's eyes glowed intently and the beams struck her friend.

An ear splitting scream of enraged grief echoed around the lab as Onair disintegrated, then the Shadowed One roared in pain as Rionna managed to twist around and sunk her teeth into his hand.  
Letting go of the human's garment, the Shadowed One struck her, and as she collapsed to the floor examined his bleeding hand. "Just as well the virus doesn't affect Dark Hunters." his cold voice growled as Rionna slowly regained consciousness and she cautiously opened her eyes.

Crion finished tightening the bandage around his leader's hand then glanced at the crumpled figure as she glared at the Dark hunters.

_Unseen by those in the lab, Onair scrambled up then looked around as he realized he wasn't alone. __"Toa Kūri!" he exclaimed in surprise before bowing to his friend as he had wanted to do for so long.  
__The Toa Spirit smiled quietly, then both watched as the dingy grey Hunter picked up their human friend before the Shadowed One forced her to drink from a canister._

_As she fell unconscious, Kūri rested his hand on Onair's shoulder, "We have to go my friend." he explained when Onair glanced up at him. __"But what about Rionna?" the former servant exclaimed as mist began swirling around them, hiding the lab from sight.  
Toa __Kūri sighed, "Only the Great Beings know." he replied as they began walking deeper into the spirit realm._

Holding the limp form of Rionna in his arms, Crion nodded as he was given instructions on where he and Garbh should leave the 'trap' for the patrolling Toa to find.  
The Shadowed One smiled darkly at the anger in Crion's eyes on finding out who he was partnered with, then hid a wince as his bitten hand pained him.

While the Dark Hunter left the lab the Shadowed One began laughing, thinking of the devastation that the red virus would cause then followed the pissed off Dark hunter who was making his way to the jetty.  
On the way a servant was ordered to inform Garbh that there was a mission for him, much to Crion's annoyance.

Biting his tongue, the dingy grey Hunter carried the human onto a small boat and placed her in the bows before catching the canister the Shadowed One threw at him.  
"Make sure she remains unconscious. We don't want the surprise spoilt." he growled, smiling grimly as cold laughter rang around the jetty as those not on missions nudged each other in amusement.  
Then as the boat departed they wandered off, leaving the Shadowed One watching the boat until it vanished from sight.

* * *

Crion = withered

Onair = honour


	3. Chapter 3

As dawn approached over Po-metru, the Dark hunters found a small inlet to berth their boat and carried the sleeping human to shore.  
"So how far is the drop point?" Garbh asked while prodding Rionna to see if she needed a third drink of the sleeping draught.  
"A few bio." came the terse reply as Crion glanced around before shifting Rionna's limp form.  
While he carried her, Crion and Garbh kept a wary eye out for sign of the Toa patrol they had to leave the 'trap' for.

Unknown to the Dark hunters, Rionna was semi-conscious and feigning sleep as they raced through the desert.  
"This is the place." Crion said, stopping abruptly then dumped Rionna on the ground, as she rolled over they watched intently to make sure the human was still out cold.  
"Come on, if the traitor's right the patrol will be along in the next fifteen minutes." Garbh said, Crion nodded, "Pity we can't stay and watch the fun." he replied.

As their footsteps told Rionna the Dark hunters were leaving she drowsily began counting as she lay on the sand, bleeding from small cuts caused by the sand.  
When she'd reached one hundred the human slowly opened her eyes and glanced around, the only things she could see were several rock formations and some low scrubby bushes.  
Carefully sitting up Rionna lent against a rock and checked the cuts on her arms, then, unsure as to why, took Kūri's ring from her pocket and put it on.  
Still feeling groggy from the amount of sleeping draught she'd been forced to drink, Rionna rested her head in her arms and slowly began weeping for her lost friends.

"Look I know what I heard!" a pale turquoise Toa snapped, glancing irritatedly at Halak as they and several other Toa patrolled the flatlands of Po-metru.

"Alright sister, take it easy." the topaz hued Toa calmly replied as Pakele scanned the surrounding area while listening to her friends' conversation.

"Namis is still anxious about that dream that woke her." she confided to Skian, the steel hued Toa nodded as they travelled past rocky outcrops.

"Over there." Namis said a while later, pointing towards a distant area, the patrol could see a figure lent against an outcrop, its arms around its knees.  
Fanning out, the patrol silently moved towards the strange figure ready for anything, or so they thought.

Wiping the tears from her face Rionna caught sight of the armoured figures cautiously approaching her, anxiously she looked around, "I can't let them touch me!" she whimpered.  
There was a small crevasse in the outcrop she'd been leaning against and as the Toa drew nearer she tried to fit into it, but it was too narrow.  
"No, no. I can't let the Toa touch me." a cry of despair rang across the plain, bouncing off the outcrops causing the Toa to slow and come to a halt half a bio from the outcrop where the figure was now watching them anxiously.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the steel hued Toa demanded, then the patrol listened intently and with growing outrage as Rionna slowly managed to tell them, between sobs, what had taken place and been done to Kūri, Onair and herself.  
Namis sank to the ground in shock on hearing what had happened to her closefriend, her eyes never leaving the human, while Pakele and Halak conferred on what to do about keeping the Toa and Turaga Dume safe.  
"There's a cave nearby with provisions stored for emergencies. She can live-stay there." Murlainn commented after several minutes, the Air Toa's remark was met with approval and the patrol glanced at Rionna.

She nodded and as Namis stood up, watched as the patrol formed a circle then waited for the human to move to the centre.  
"This way we can safe guard you from wild rahi-beasts." Murlainn explained when Rionna paused, worried by what they wanted her to do. Quietly she nodded and moved into the circle formed by the patrol and they began the journey to the cave mentioned.

It was mid morning when they arrived at the cave, Namis and a fire Toa watched over Rionna as she rubbed her eyes.  
"You look tired." Ruadh commented gently before swapping places with Pakele and going to help Halak and Murlainn while the others kept watch for any other threats.

Half an hour later, Skian joined the Water Toa and Rionna, "Things are ready, come and see." he smiled gently, wondering if the human should look so pale.  
They stopped outside and let Rionna explore her new home, "Thank you." she said when she returned to the cave entrance.  
"We've made a temporary gate to protect you and us." Halak added as Skian, Murlainn and Ruadh hoisted up a grid made of interlocked spears and carefully placed it over the cave entrance.  
"What will happen now?" the human asked, leaning against the wall to hide her growing dizziness, "We will return to the coliseum and tell Turaga Dume of what you've told us. Then come back in a few days to see how you are and replenish the water containers." Ruadh explained while the patrol regrouped, all nodding in agreement.  
Rionna managed a smile for the first time that day, "I'll look forward to seeing you." she replied while stifling a yawn.

"You should get some sleep-rest, you look exhausted." Murlainn added gently, "I will. You take care." Rionna replied then watched the patrol until they'd vanished into the distance.

"Oh Toa Namis. I am so sorry." she whispered, turning to go and settle on the blankets, swaying as she stood there Rionna tried to walk but fell to her knees as dizziness swept over her.  
"Must rest." the human mumbled, not realizing she was feverish as she tried to push herself up, gripping the wall.  
Rionna managed a few steps before passing out, collapsing to the floor, while the virus continued attacking its host as the Shadowed One had planned.

xXx

_Several hours passed and in a realm unknown to Toa, Turaga or matoran, a dusky spirit roused from her meditations and prepared to intervene._

xXx

As the sunlight filtered into the cave, a glowing light coalesced into a Toa like being, she peered at the still figure lying on the ground then nodded, raising her hands. A blue glowing mist surrounded Rionna and lifted her from the ground.  
"No, don't touch me." a weak feverish moan came from the human as the spirit telekinetically manoeuvred her to rest on the blankets.

The dusky Great Spirit could see that this being she'd been told to help was dying as she watched and focused her energy, knowing that this healing would take her some time to recover from.  
"Precious star, your time is not yet." the dusky Great Spirit spoke, then she began singing, the song swept around the cave before coalescing around the comatose human.

Slowly the mist and song merged together enveloping Rionna in its embrace and hiding her from sight.  
The singer continued her song as it and the light deepened in intensity while she concentrated, bringing her hands together and focusing most of her energy into a sphere of blinding multi-coloured light.

The song then changed to one, which wouldn't be heard on Metru Nui for aeons as the dusky Great Spirit released the sphere and it drifted into the mist and song flowing around Rionna.  
The light grew even brighter before slowly fading away revealing the comatose form of Rionna, she was still wracked with fever, but now free of the virus.  
"Sleep deeply, little one." the dusky Great Spirit whispered softly while covering Rionna with a blanket, then she returned to where she'd come from to refocus her strength.

xXx

When the patrol returned to the coliseum and made their report to the Turaga of Metru Nui he glanced up from the plans while Lhikan listened intently.

"You left this human on her own?" he replied then nodded as they explained why, before nodding in agreement and asking them to help figure out where the supplies had to go.

"It's a shame about Kūri." Dume added in a quieter tone after verbally dissecting what the Shadowed One had tried to do.

"If you want, we'll go back to where Rionna is tomorrow." Skian said while peering at the plans.

For several minutes the Turaga stood in thought before writing a note and headed over to one of the Vahki, the Vahki nodded its compliance before heading out the room.

The patrol listened as Lhikan then explained further about the supplies, which would be arriving quite soon.

"That is good to know." Pakele said, while figuring out how many would be going to Ga-metru then glanced at Namis. The pale turquoise Toa hadn't said much since learning about Kūri's fate, her eyes shone with unshed tears and her hands were clenched so tightly her knuckles were white.

Returning to the group, Turaga Dume paused beside the silent Toa and glanced up at her strained expression, "Have a seat and let it out." he murmured gruffly before going over to the table and began tidying the plans away.

While Halak helped comfort the grieving Water Toa, the others discussed what things they should take out to the cave.

They were still talking about the days events when the Vorzahk returned with Nahele, the malachite hued Toa listened fascinated as Ruadh filled him in.

"Turaga Dume, Lhikan!" a shout suddenly broke the quiet conversation as an emerald hued Toa raced into the room and skidded to a halt as he began speaking.

In the cave, Rionna lay under the blanket murmuring quietly in her fever wracked dreams; her hand curled around the pebble-sized lightstone Onair had given her.

* * *

Pakele, Lakino and Kūri belong to my friend and fellow scribbler Aelia  
Namis = part of tusnami  
Halak = part of Kalahari  
Nahele = need to look it up again  
Ruadh = red  
Skian = knife  
Murlainn = falcon


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after the failed attempt by the Dark Hunters and the traitorous Air Toa Nidhiki to wipe out the Toa, the patrol headed out to where they'd left Rionna.

As they travelled on the Vahki that Turaga Dume had insisted they took, Pakele talked with Nahele about the human in more detail now they had time.

"So that's why I had to travel-come with you." the malachite Toa remarked with a smile as the cave came into sight.

"What!" Skian exclaimed stunned as the patrol saw that the grid had been moved and now lay on the ground.

Cautiously the Toa climbed from the Vahki and taking their weapons out moved closer to the cave entrance.

"It looks like it's been blown out." Halak remarked as he finished examining the grid, "Nahele, what can you show us?" Skian asked, glancing at their vibrantly hued brother.

Raising his hands the Air Toa activated his mask and projected a square of light onto a nearby rock, which cleared to show the inside of the cave.

"Why hasn't she brightened the lightstones?" Halak muttered anxiously while Nahele shifted the image around.

"Look, there." Pakele exclaimed, gesturing to the pile of blankets, as the image centred on them, there was a slight movement and Rionna shifted into sight.

"Mata Nui! What's a matoran doing here?" Skian gasped in surprise, Namis on the other hand glanced closer at the image then before the others could prevent her raced into the cave.

"Sister what are you doing?" the steel hued Toa shouted while the others watched Nahele's image anxiously.

Pausing to let her eyes adjust to the dim light, Namis moved to where the matoran lay and crouched for a better look, nodding as she saw the ring she'd given Kūri.

Glancing back to the entrance she caught a glimpse of Murlainn, "It's Rionna." she called, then knowing Nahele would still have the image up reached out and rested her hand on the matoran's brow.

A chorus of shocked comments exploded from her brothers and sisters as they watched Namis as she then examined her hand before holding it up for Nahele to see.

After showing her unmarked hand to the others, Namis gently wrapped the feverish matoran in several blankets then left the cave.

"Don't ever do that again, sister." Skian said sternly as she let them look at the unconscious form in her arms.

"I'm sure Turaga Dume will chew me up soon enough. Now let's get Rionna to a healer." Namis replied as they started back to the Vahki.

The Vahki, Namis had travelled on had relayed what she'd done to the coliseum and all the Vahki now had instructions to go directly to the coliseum.

"How do you know she's free of the virus?" Ruadh asked when the patrol reached the Vahki, "Rionna said she saw a red mark on her knuckles after Kūri... Kūri tapped fists with her. But that didn't happen when I touched her forehead back there."

The pale turquoise Toa fell silent as she climbed on the Bordahk and carefully positioned the bundled up yellow/pale green matoran safely before glancing defiantly at her fellow Toa.

They nodded, knowing there was no talking with Namis when she was in this mood, and climbed aboard the Vahki, which took off and started back to the inhabited regions of Metru Nui.

The air as it rushed over the returning patrol briefly roused Rionna and her eyes flickered once before she lapsed back into unconsciousness.

When the Vahki didn't land in Po-metru, the Toa glanced at each other, "Looks like Turaga Dume wants a word now." Pakele murmured, glancing over to where Namis sat watching the coliseum, her arms holding Rionna protectively.

As the Vahki landed in the arena, close to the tower entrance the patrol could see Turaga Dume and two healers watching, him in annoyance and the Ga-matoran curiously.

"Go with the healers and I'll want a word with you later Toa Namis." Turaga Dume said when the patrol reached him, "Meanwhile the rest can tell me what they saw."

Silently Namis bowed then followed the healers inside, as she did Dume turned and led the others to a small conference room.

"In here, Toa." Lakino quietly said after they'd reached the third floor and entered a corridor leading past various rooms.

The room they entered had several beds and Namis swiftly moved to the nearest and gently placed the feverishly delirious matoran down then watched as the healers began their work.

A while later Slàna came over with a drink, "Here this will help." she murmured before returning to help Lakino.

Sitting on the bed nearest the one Rionna lay on, Namis sipped the drink and watched anxiously, several minutes later there was a sigh followed by the clatter of the beaker as Namis succumbed to the sleeping draught she'd been slipped.

Glancing up the healers shared a grin then continued trying to help their patient.

...

Several hours later the exhausted healers sat on one of the beds, "All we can do now is wait. The next three days will be critical." Lakino whispered, her gaze drifting back to where the yellow/pale green matoran lay, a damp cloth over her forehead.

Slàna nodded, then both looked over to the door as it opened and two Vahki entered with Turaga Dume, while the Vahki placed the trays down the red and black Turaga moved to where Namis was waking up.

"How do you feel? Skian has told me all of what happened." he said as the turquoise hued Toa sat up, "I feel hungry. How long have I been asleep?" she replied as Turaga Dume sat beside her.

"That's good." he said, then they listened to what the healers had to say including answering Namis's question.

When they'd finished speaking, Namis insisted on passing the dishes to the healers before taking the remaining ones over to where she'd slept and handed one to Turaga Dume.

Slowly Rionna began to regain consciousness, struggling up through clouds of confusion she managed to open her eyes.

"Where?" a barely audible whisper made everyone jump and the healers dropped their dishes and hurried to the bed as Rionna tried to sit up.

"Easy, lay back. It's too soon for you to move." a sky blue matoran said as she gently prevented the feverish matoran from trying to get up.

At a nod from Turaga Dume, Namis joined the healers as Rionna looked in confusion at those around her, "Easy, Rionna. It'll be alright." the turquoise hued Toa said, catching the matoran's hand.

"No, don't touch me." Rionna whimpered as the fever began to dominate her again, dragging her back into delirium.

Watching as the strangely coloured matoran passed out, Turaga Dume dismissed the Vahki and moved to join Namis, who watched anxiously, her hand tightly gripped by Rionna.

"Looks like you'll be staying here for a while," he commented softly, "It's alright as Skian said I can chew you out later. But for now you're needed here." he added, a brief smile crossing his mask, then Dume left the room.

Namis nodded unable to bow then watched Rionna as Lakino carefully replaced the cloth onto her patient's forehead.

For three days the healers, Namis and Pakele, who insisted on helping fought to keep Rionna's fever under control.

"Sisters, you should rest, the healers have fallen asleep mid-mouthful." Easan said as she peered around the door before moving to join them.

"I know, but the fever's reaching its crisis point." Pakele yawned, rubbing her eyes wearily, Namis nodded to sleepy to argue before glancing at Rionna, sitting beside her, the azure hued Toa also peered at the matoran. Rionna lay there, her hand still clutching Namis's while she murmured random incoherent words and sentences, her mask was pale and hot to touch as Easan beat Pakele's move to dampen the cloth.

"Poor thing, she's been badly used." the azure Toa murmured compassionately as Namis yawned, rested her head on the bed and fell asleep.

"You have a nap sister, I'll keep watch over her." Easan insisted as Pakele yawned again, her head jolting up as she tried to stay awake.

"Alright, wake me in..." the dark blue Toa whispered, falling asleep mid sentence.

Glancing around at the sleeping healers and her sisters, Easan nodded, "Sleep well you all need it." she whispered before peering at the yellow/pale green matoran

"The picture Murlainn drew of your original form was fascinating." she thought, gently dampening the cloth again, "Onair wait." the matoran moaned softly, her free hand reaching out before falling back on her chest.

"Easy Rionna." Easan whispered then glanced up as Turaga Dume, Skian and Phira entered the sickroom, silently they listened to Easan then Skian lifted Pakele up and rested her on the bed beside the one Lakino and Slàna shared.

"You were right to insist they rested." Turaga Dume murmured as Easan shifted to give him space to check on Rionna, the azure Toa nodded then blushed as Skian joined them.

Tactfully ignoring the blushing Toa, the Turaga watched the feverish matoran for several minutes then handed a packet of herbs to Easan, "Place them under the cloth." he instructed as she glanced at him inquisitively.

Lifting the dry cloth from Rionna's' forehead Easan gently put the herbs in place before wetting the cloth and replacing it.

A gentle fragrance slowly spread through out the room, rousing the healers who stretched before joining those around Rionna's' bed.

Skian, feeling at a loose end went over to the windows and gazed out towards Onu-metru, "Oh brother, I hope you're at peace now." he thought when he turned his gaze in the direction of Po-metru.

"Hold her!" a sudden cry went up as Rionna began trying to get up, the fever at its strongest.

"Please, Kūri, Onair wait for me. Don't go." the delirious matoran cried out, fighting against Easan and the healers, her eyes gazing around blankly.

For several minutes the struggling matoran cried and pleaded for her friends before suddenly collapsing into Easan's arms.

Gently the azure hued Toa rested Rionna back and everyone watched anxiously until the matoran's breathing told them she was past the worst.

It was late afternoon as the suns broke through the clouds and brightened up the room where Rionna had been moved to.

The healers had gone to rest and the Water Toa who'd kept watch had been pestered into also getting some much needed rest by their brothers and sisters.

Phira and Atinu were taking their turn watching over the sleeping matoran while quietly talking about the events of the past few days.

"I'm still shocked he would even think of betrayal." a soft voice roused Rionna and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the dryness and focusing on the indigo and platinum Toa sitting nearby.

"Thirsty." a whisper reached Atinu as Phira stared out the window and he glanced over to where the matoran lay, looking hopeful as she watched the Toa.

When the icy Toa moved to help Rionna, Phira glanced around and moved to assist, gently she propped the yellow/pale green matoran up using the pillows Murlainn had brought through.

"Aren't you worried about the virus?" Rionna croaked, her throat still dry as the indigo hued Toa made sure she was comfortable.

Sitting back Phira smiled gently, "No little one. Somehow you've been cured of it."

Atinu then carefully held the beaker for Rionna to sip from, as he did she managed to raise her hand to try and hold the beaker.

"Oh, what has happened to me." Rionna murmured, her stunned gaze fixed on her hand, "We don't know." Atinu replied as the matoran glanced up at the Toa.

Bewildered yet fascinated, Rionna had another sip of the juice then her gaze shifted back to her buttercup hued hand as she drifted back to sleep.

Gently tucking the coverlet back around Rionna's shoulders, Phira glanced at her closefriend, "Namis will be delighted to know Rionna's woken. She's wanting to return that small lightstone.

When Rionna woke again it was the middle of the night and sitting watching over her were Murlainn and Namis.

The pale turquoise Toa was watching the view from the window and didn't notice they were being watched.

"Want-need some juice?" the sage green Toa whispered as the matoran smiled shyly at him, "Please it tastes nice." she replied as Namis hearing them chat, turned back to the bed and smiled at their weak friend.

When Rionna had managed as much of the drink as she could and Murlainn was making her comfortable again, Namis placed a fine silver chain around the matoran's neck.

"This will keep your lightstone safe." she explained as Rionna glanced at the wire wrapped lightstone on the end of the chain, her eyes drooping wearily as she fell asleep.

"Thank y..." the whisper hung in the air as both Toa watched their small friend, "How long do you think she'll need all this sleep-rest for?" Murlainn commented placing the beaker beside the jug on the table.

Namis glanced at her brother and shrugged, "It could take several weeks or even longer." then both glanced to where Turaga Dume muttered in his sleep, turning over as he did.

"It was a bit of a surprise when he insisted on moving Rionna here to his quarters." Namis whispered as the red/black Turaga settled again, a puzzled expression on his Kiril as he slept.

Several days passed and Rionna slowly began spending more time awake, though she was extremely weak the unusually coloured matoran was curious to learn about her new friends and they in turn about her.

Turaga Dume took great interest in hearing about Rionna's' past and spent one evening taking notes while Rionna lent against the pillows, alternately dimming and brightening her lightstone pendant.

"Would you draw a picture of Onair? Though he wasn't matoran he deserves to be remembered." Dume said as he finished, set his pen down then looked over to where Rionna was snuggling under the covers.

"Mmm, I'll do my best Turaga." the matoran drowsily replied as she drifted into sleep, the red/black hued Turaga smiled and went to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown to the Turaga of Metru Nui, someone was watching him with malevolent intent and was nearly ready to make his move.

When Turaga Dume was asleep, a shadow appeared in the room and tipped a powder into the jug beside Rionna's bed.

_"This'll ensure you can't interfere."_ the red eyed shadow thought, a sly cold smile crossing his mask before he vanished from the room.

When Rionna woke the following morning she realized that Turaga Dume wasn't there and glanced at the clock, _"Eleven o' clock! How long am I going to carry on doing this?" _she thought while pouring out some juice.

Sipping it the matoran read the note Turaga Dume had lent against the beaker, 'Namis will come by shortly.'

Delighted, Rionna smiled and finished her drink before picking up the paper and pencils that Dume had placed there and began sketching Onair.

Ten minutes later the pale turquoise Toa entered Dume's bedroom and settled on the edge of Rionna's bed.

"I would have been here sooner but Takua was being chased by the Vahki again and tried to hide behind me." she explained, her golden eyes glowing as she laughed Rionna joining in, then both glanced around as a Vahki entered bearing a tray and a note which it handed to the Toa.

"I've got to go to Ga-metru for a while," Namis said after reading the note, "But I'll drop in to visit you again." she added when Rionna looked unhappy.

"Okay, but I'll be glad when I can explore the metru with you, Toa Namis." the matoran replied then watched her friend depart before having another drink of juice.

Tugging the paper back to her, Rionna paused as her vision blurred then she felt giddy, "Strange." she muttered then, when another wave affected her, placed the drawing down and lay back.

She was still laying there when Turaga Dume peered in to see how she was, "I feel weird." Rionna whimpered when he asked, while placing a small tablet on his work table.

"I'll be right back." Dume said, hiding his concern about how the matoran looked pale while her eyes glowed with fever.

"Get Lakino and Slàna. Rionna's having a relapse." the Turaga of Metru Nui instructed the nearest Vahki, the machine nodded, shifted to flight mode and left the tower as Turaga Dume re-entered his quarters.

Checking Rionna, the Turaga found she'd lapsed into a fitful sleep he gently brushed a hand over her hot mask then went to examine the tablet knowing the healers were coming.

Several minutes passed and Rionna woke and watched Turaga Dume as he slowly began translating the prophecy, "Of course. But what does it foretell?" he suddenly muttered, gazing into space.

As the Turaga stood deep in thought and Rionna lay watching semi-consciously; the door opened silently as a figure entered.

Movement caught Rionna's eye and she watched in shock as the figure approached Turaga Dume then struggled to try and warn him.

A slight noise caught the Turaga's attention and as Rionna watched helplessly, Dume was knocked unconscious by his double who then ordered the Vahki with him to place Turaga Dume in a silver sphere.

"Take it to the Canyon of Unending Whispers." the false Dume said while he moved towards Rionna's bed as the Vahki did his bidding.

"You have seen too much, so..." the false Turaga chuckled darkly as he lifted the jug and swirled the contents around.

Shaking her head Rionna tried desperately to move from the bed but was too weak, **"Drink up!"** a cold gravely voice suddenly echoed around the room as the false Turaga lent over her.

"Turaga, what is wrong with Rionna?" a worried voice broke the silence as Makuta tried again to make Rionna drink the drugged juice. Hiding his anger the false Turaga glanced up.

"She's delirious again and thinks I mean to harm her." he calmly replied, stepping back as the healers hurried to Rionna's bedside.

Desperately Rionna clung to Slàna, too terrified to speak as she and Lakino tried to comfort her, while the false Turaga watched, feigning concern when one of the healers glanced in his direction, his gaze turning cold when the healers couldn't see and enjoying the feverish matoran's reaction.

When Rionna whimpered and burst into tears Lakino took a small canister out her bag and gently coaxed her into drinking the healing draught.

Slowly Rionna's eyes closed as she drifted into healing sleep, still desperately trying to warn the healers of the danger they were in, her arms slipping from Slàna's neck.

While Lakino helped Slàna make Rionna comfortable, the false Turaga instructed the Vahki on what they were to do with the healers.

"Turaga Dume, we'll need to go and get more herbs." Lakino said, watching him as he finished instructing the Vahki.

"Of course and the Vahki will assist you." he replied with a smile while silently laughing at the trusting naivety of matoran

The healers bowed, then left the room followed by the Vahki, brief cries of alarm were then heard from outside as the Vahki followed their orders.

Silence fell then a Rorzahk entered carrying a silver sphere while two more Vahki carried two, now occupied spheres away to store below the coliseum.

Watching as the Vahki placed the sphere down, Makuta glanced at Rionna as she whimpered in her sleep, "Bury it deep in the Po-metru desert where no-one will find it." he instructed the Vahki after the unconscious matoran had been placed in the sphere.

Picking the sphere up the Vahki signalled its compliance and left the private quarters of Turaga Dume, the disguised form of Makuta following close behind.

xXx

U_nknown to the Dark spirit another had witnessed what had happened to Rionna, and her sleepy gaze followed the path of the Rorzahk into the desert._

_"When it is time you will be found." she promised, before returning to her meditative state._

xXx

The dusky Great Spirit wasn't the only one watching the single Vahki as it carried the sphere deep into the desert.

Watching from the shade of a nearby canyon the Kikanalo herd rumbled curiously amongst themselves.

_*We should remember this*_ the chief growled softly as the herd watched the machine excavating a deep hole before it placed the sphere in and began covering it.

When the Vahki had finished and left, having knocked several rocks over the spot, the Kikanalo went and thoroughly examined the area, memorizing it carefully.

Moving from the area the herd made their way back to their feeding grounds, quietly discussing what they'd seen.

Slàna = heal, cure


	6. Chapter 6

Years passed during which the Toa Metru battled with the Morbuzakh, imprisoned Makuta, managed to defeat Sidorahk, Roodahka and the Visorak hordes and finally relocate the matoran to the Island of Mata Nui.

Then they awoke them, becoming Turaga in the process before helping the matoran to make a new life on the island while they awaited the arrival of the Toa Mata.

Eventually Takanuva was revealed and fought with Makuta, during which they became Takutanuva who raised the gateway to Metru Nui and revived Jaller.

The Turaga were quietly delighted to be able to inform the matoran of where they'd originally come from.

Then as they prepared to return Sherrie and Wotzit appeared for the first time and a kraata was revealed to be more than she appeared.

Several more years passed in which the human and her dog returned to the Bionicle world before Sherrie/Anuenue's destiny was fully revealed and Kokua joined the Toas' ranks.

The rebuilding of Metru Nui went steadily with a pause when the Toa went seeking Kokua and found they had to locate the Mask of Life, which could heal the Great Spirit.

Returning to Metru Nui with the Voya Nuians, Toa Voya and one of the Order of Mata Nui when Voya Nui ripped itself apart.

After a brief quiet spell then came Aikane's abduction and rescue followed six months later by the entering into legend of the seven elder Turaga.(1)

All this time Rionna slept in the sphere.

The healing draught she'd taken slowed down by the effects of the sphere and it had somehow managed to protect some of her memories of after the fever had first broken.

While the calf played with the young Kikanalo, the chief gazed around the landscape until he found what he was looking for.

_*I think it's think we tell the tall ones what happened before the dark time*_ he rumbled as the rest of the herd finished eating and moved to join him.

Soft growls of agreement came from the others, then as they turned to head for Keetongu's cavern the calf glanced back then slipped from his dam's side for a better look.

_*Tall one, there*_ he growled squeakily as the young one turned to nudge him back to safety.

The herd, when the young one echoed the calf's comment, swiftly joined them and watched as a dusky figure examined the area where the sphere had been buried.

Rhya Nui could sense the Kikanalo herd watching her curiously and turned to watch as the herd came down from their vantage point and approached cautiously.

_*Who are you?*_ the chief rumbled as the herd stopped and let him move forward, though the calf managed to wriggle through the adults' legs for a better look, the dusky spirit smiled as the calf nudged the chiefs' leg.

_*I'm Rhya Nui, Turaga Anuenue knows me*_ she explained as the herd gathered closer and the matriarch let the calf go and examine Rhya.

_*Would you be able to help me move some of this rock?*_ the dusky Great Spirit asked, scratching behind the calf's ears as he nudged her gently.

_*We'd be honoured to help, dusky one*_ the matriarch replied as the herd finished discussing what the tall one had asked.

Shifting out the way, the calf following her, the dusky spirit watched as the largest Kikanalo began pushing the biggest rocks out the way.

After several minutes the others moved in and began digging with their horns while the eldest female joined Rhya Nui and let her calf feed.

A clang suddenly echoed around the canyon as one of the Kikanalo hit the buried sphere and stepped back shaking its' head, dazed for a few moments before rejoining those now excavating around the sphere.

_*Are you alright?*_ Rhya Nui asked the young Kikanalo as she came over when the chief growled softly, calling her to join them.

_*Yes thank you, dusky one*_ she replied, moving to let Rhya Nui see into the hole, a fine layer of sand still covered the sphere and Rhya Nui jumped lightly down to brush it off.

_*How will you get it out?*_ the chief rumbled curiously, then the herd stepped back surprised as a glow formed around the sphere, lifting it out the hole and gently resting it nearby.

_*You are more than you appear*_ he added, lowering his head in respect as the Toa like being climbed out the hole and sat on the edge.

Mata Nui's sister smiled and stood up, _*Thank you for helping, it would have been dull working alone*_ she replied, gently brushing traces of soil from the chief's nose and horn.

The matriarch snorted in amusement as the chief scuffed the ground in embarrassment, Rhya Nui hid a smile as he shook his head pretending the dusky spirit had tickled him and then turned to where the sphere rested.

The herd watched intrigued as the tall dusky spirit removed the lid and gently lifted out the sleeping matoran

_*Oh she's pretty*_ the young one rumbled softly as Rhya Nui rested Rionna down before turning back to the sphere.

Replacing the lid, Rhya Nui glanced at the watching herd, _*You'd better move back a distance*_ she warned, as her eyes began glowing.

The chief nodded and when the herd had moved away from where the dusky Great Spirit stood, they watched poised to move further if necessary.

Turning back to the sphere, the dusky Great Spirit's eyes turned incandescent as she concentrated on destroying the last of the spheres that had been made by the Dark Spirit.

The sphere began glowing as energy flowed from her hands, purifying the metal as it shrank and crumpled in on itself.

Eventually the incandescent light faded away and, as the herd watched, the dusky spirit lifted up the small ball of pure protodermis before putting it away.

_*Are you alright, dusky one?*_ a gentle rumble came from the young Kikanalo as she moved to stand beside Rhya Nui, the spirit glanced at the Kikanalo who watched her anxiously.

_*Thank you young one. I will be*_ she replied, rubbing the Kikanalo's nose before moving to where the yellow/pale green matoran lay, one of the others now shading her from the suns heat.

Rhya Nui then knelt beside Rionna and lightly passed a glowing hand over Rionna's mask, _*We need to take her somewhere to sleep the healing draught away*_ she said after a few minutes while gently picking Rionna up.

_*We'll be going past Keetongu's cavern and would be __honoured__ to take you there*_ the matriarch growled softly while her calf sniffed curiously at the sleeping matoran

_*Thank you, that is most kind*_ Rhya Nui smiled then she joined in the laughter as the calf began racing around excitedly growling about going to see his friends.

(1)These bits are explained in other stories yet to be put on ff


	7. Chapter 7

At Keetongu's cavern, he, Aikane, Kokua and Turaga Anuenue were talking about how everyone was slowly getting use to having one Turaga.

"The strangest part is knowing that for years Dume managed alone and that it was only Nuju and the others who could remember that time." the Turaga of Colour said as she watched Keliana and Wanimua playing.

Naneki was happily examining a brightly coloured pebble that Kokua had brought from the beach between Ga- and Le-metru for him and Notegeku and Makeo had just returned from foraging.

"True and you've done well in the past few months, sister." the violet hued Toa replied as they sipped the water Keetongu had given them.

Anuenue smiled absently as her thoughts drifted back to when Nuju had first met Keliana, Aikane smiled guessing what her rainbow hued sister was thinking about as Kokua began humming gently, unconsciously reacting to Rhya Nui's approach.

The cubs were first to hear the herd approaching and squeaked excitedly as they went and tugged at Notegeku's hands, "We see Kik-nalo?" the small pale green/gold cub piped excitedly.

The dark green/gold rahi smiled at the cubs' enthusiastic pleas then nodded as her mate smiled in agreement.

"Alright, we'll be out in a minute and be careful." Keetongu rumbled as Wanimua chirped reassuringly to his friends.

Giggling happily, Keliana hurried over to Kokua and tugged on her arm, "Kua come too." the cub insisted when the hybrid glanced curiously at her small friend.

As her winged sister and the eager cub headed for the entrance, Aikane sensed the approach of Rhya Nui.

"Why don't we go with them and welcome our friends?" the Toa of Twilight asked, glancing at her friends and sister, "Alright." Notegeku purred softly noting how excited her violet friend had become.

Outside the cavern, Naneki and Keliana were sitting in the shade of Kokua's wings as she sang, her eyes shining while she gazed in the direction of the approaching herd.

So wrapped up in song was Kokua that she didn't realize the others had joined them, "Rhya's coming that's why." Aikane explained to the curious rahi as Turaga Anuenue switched to her Rau.

Several minutes later the Kikanalo herd stopped nearby and the chief crouched to let Rhya Nui slip from his back.

_*Thank you great one. I'll let you know how Rionna does*_ the dusky Great Spirit smiled, managing to free a hand to rub his nose again.

The chief nodded then moved to speak with Keetongu while Naneki and Keliana played tag with the calf under the watchful gaze of Notegeku, the young one and his dam and the remainder of the herd settled in the shade.

Aikane, Kokua and Turaga Anuenue bowed then peered curiously at the sleeping matoran in Rhya Nui's arms.

While the healing rahi and Kikanalo talked, the Toa, Torahka and Turaga followed the dusky Great Spirit back into Keetongu's cavern and listened as she explained about the yellow/pale green matoran

"So much for her to bear, poor thing." Kokua whispered then nodded when Rhya asked her to hold Rionna, "She may not remember any of what has befallen her." the dusky Great Spirit softly replied, her hand brushing over Rionna's mask.

Aikane and the Turaga of Colour had been making up a bed for Rionna to rest on when Notegeku, Keliana on her shoulder, returned inside and joined them.

"I have to go and she's in good hands." the dusky Great Spirit murmured after Kokua placed Rionna on the moss and covered her with a blanket.

The pale green gold cub had been watching shyly from behind her dam then scrambled onto the moss and cuddled up against Rionna's side.

"I care for." she squeaked, drawing a smile from Rhya Nui as the air around her started glowing, "As I said, in good hands." Mata Nui's sister laughed.

The musical laughter rang around the cavern then faded, as did the light, Rhya Nui with it, "She's gone, how?" Keliana piped up gazing at where Rhya Nui had sat, Anuenue glanced at Aikane both wondering how to explain.

"Rhya is sister to the Great Spirit. She's very powerful." Kokua suddenly said while she moved to sit beside Aikane, who nodded in agreement.

"I like her." Keliana replied while stifling a yawn as she snuggled closer to Rionna, "Sleep well sweetheart." Notegeku rumbled as her daughter fell asleep, her arm draped over Rionna's chest.

"Fun with Wanimua as well as the Kikanalo calf?" Anuenue grinned when Keetongu carried Naneki in out of the midday heat, the drowsy orange/gold cub protesting he didn't feel tired.

Keetongu chuckled, "Yes the matriarch had to carry her calf away." he said, placing his now sleeping son beside Keliana and then peered closely at the sleeping matoran.

Sitting beside his mate, the healing rahi listened as Turaga Anuenue related what Rhya Nui had told them, nearby Rionna shifted slightly and she began to dream.

_"She looks better than when I last saw her." a familiar voice drifted into Rionna's consciousness and slowly the matoran's' eyes flickered open._

_Everything around her was blurred and it took a few moments for her vision to clear, "Toa Namis... Where's Turaga Dume! There was someone who looked like him and..." Rionna blurted, gazing worriedly at her friend._

_"Easy little one. The false one was defeated." the familiar tones of the Turaga of Metru Nui reassured her as he moved into view._

_While Namis helped Rionna to sit up they were joined by the other spirit Toa who knew the puzzled matoran._

_Sitting a short distance from the group, a small dark figure watched them as they reassured Rionna then glanced up at his friend._

_"Think she'll remember us, Kūri?" Onair whispered, glancing around the flower-covered meadow, "It's possible, Turaga Dume and the others were fascinated by her transformation." the pale chestnut Toa chuckled._

_The other Toa took turns hugging their small friend then Rionna glanced over to where two others watched quietly._

_"Careful-steady Rionna." Murlainn commented reaching out to steady the matoran as she managed a few steps before stumbling._

_"Rionna!" the small dark figure cried out, scrambling up and hurrying over to where Skian and Easan were helping the yellow and pale green matoran to sit up again._

_Rionna peered curiously at Onair when he shyly paused, her hand reaching up to clasp the small green lightstone_

_"Onair?" she murmured before glancing at the chestnut hued Toa who'd now shifted to sit beside Namis, "But I thought you were dead, Toa Kūri too."_

_Turaga Dume sighed as he sat beside the bewildered matoran and rested his arm around her shoulders; "There is no easy way to break this to you. But this is the area where spirits can meet those still living."_

_"Oh," Rionna murmured, glancing around the meadow again, "Does that mean I'm dead?" she added anxiously looking at her friends._

_The Toa glanced at each other in surprise at Rionna's question, then Easan sighed, "No little one, you are still alive." she explained._

_"We are the ones who have passed into legend." Skian added softly as Rionna stared at them, her eyes growing misty with unshed tears._

_Rionna tried to say something and then burst into tears burying her head in her hands as she wept helplessly. "Gently now Rionna." Easan murmured as she and Onair hugged their grieving friend. Watching the sobbing matoran the rest of the Toa spirits and Turaga Dume felt helpless as they moved closer to their friends._

_While the spirits watched concerned, a glow appeared nearby and faded to reveal the dusky Great Spirit, who silently moved to join the group._

_Atinu, Phira and Pakele were first to realize that they'd been joined by Rhya Nui and she raised a finger to her mask as she carefully sat beside Easan and Onair._

"_Oh." the azure spirit murmured awed as Rhya indicated that she wanted to swap places, Rionna was oblivious to the change as she had buried her face in Onair's shoulder, still weeping. "Allow me little one." the dusky Great Spirit whispered softly as he glanced up at her in amazement while hugging his friend tightly. Nodding, too stunned to reply the former servant tried to ease his arms from around Rionna's shoulders only to have her whimper and tighten her grip around his._

_Smiling compassionately, the dusky Great Spirit gathered Rionna onto her lap, Onair shifting closer her side._ _Gently Rhya rubbed Rionna's back until the matoran's arms loosened letting Onair shift to a more comfortable position. The Toa spirits glanced at each other and then bowed to Rhya Nui before slowly moving to the spirit realm, Onair's glance switched between Kūri and Rionna, wanting to be with both. "It will be all right little one, go with your friend." Turaga Dume said smiling reassuringly as Onair glanced up when Dume rested a hand on his shoulder. Nodding, the dark hued being scrambled up, bowed to Turaga Dume and Rhya Nui before hurrying to catch up with Kūri as he and Namis waited at the edge of the mist._

_Rhya continued rubbing Rionna's back as the matoran slowly nestled closer and her arms wrapped around Rhya as far as she could reach. "I'm sorry Rionna, but we will keep an eye on you and my sister will help." Dume quietly commented when the matoran wiped her puffy eyes, one arm still tight around Rhya. "Y-your sister?" she whispered hiccuping slightly while glancing at the red/black Turaga curiously as he sat beside Rhya, "Yes, she is called Anuenue and is the Turaga of Colour." he explained while Rionna shyly peered up at the one hugging her. "You still need to rest little one." Rhya Nui said, nodding to Turaga Dume before she began singing softly, he bowed and then went to rejoin his friends._

_Gazing into the calm blue eyes of the dusky Great Spirit, Rionna slowly relaxed and as the song grew around them her eyes closed while her spirit drifted into a refreshing sleep. "Return and recover." Rhya whispered as the yellow/pale green spirit faded into the glow that now surrounded them._

_Once the glow had faded, Rhya got to her feet and without turning around smiled as a patch of light formed on the grass before her, showing the healing rahi, Aikane, Kokua and Anuenue watching over Rionna. "Thank you Nahele, now let us join the others." the dusky Great Spirit said as the image faded and glanced at the grinning spirit. Bowing, the malachite hued Toa grinned, eyes glowing with mischief and both departed the flowered meadow. _

As midday moved to afternoon, the Toa and Torahka had joined Keetongu on an extra foraging session as the golden rahi and his mate had insisted that they and Turaga Anuenue stay the night.

While they foraged, Aikane smiled as she 'heard' their rainbow hued sister 'talking' with Gali and Amaya about what was happening.

Back at the cavern, Turaga Anuenue finished 'talking' with her sisters and smiled up at her dark green/gold friend.

The healing rahi smiled back, then both glanced over to where the cubs had woken and were squeaking quietly as they peered at Rionna.

"Pretty one crying." Naneki commented, after scrambling from the bed and going over to his dam, Keliana nodded while using a corner of the blanket to dry Rionna's mask.

"Wake up soon?" the pale green/gold cub asked when Anuenue joined her, looking closely at the sleeping matoran the Turaga of Colour nodded.

"Maybe by this evening." Anuenue replied softly, gently brushing a fresh tear from Rionna's Kakama.

Keliana nodded then clambered off the bed holding her rainbow hued friend's hand as Anuenue rejoined Notegeku, Naneki now on her lap.

After a few minutes the cubs grew restless and the Turaga and rahi left the cavern to let them run off their energy.

Notegeku and Anuenue sat beside Wanimua and Makeo and continued talking about Rionna.

Lying on the moss, Rionna slowly became aware of her surroundings as she ran a finger over the moss, wondering where she was and if she should open her eyes.

While thinking about that and her dream the matoran heard voices approaching and listened curiously.

"How fares Rionna, Turaga?" a deep warm voice rumbled as two lighter voices squeaked happily, footsteps approached the moss bed where Rionna rested then a hand brushed lightly over her forehead.

There was a pause then a calm voice said, "She's nearly back with us." curious as to what the Turaga of Colour looked like, Rionna opened her eyes and slowly focused on the one watching her.

"Hello little one, would you like something to eat or drink?" Anuenue asked when the matoran shyly smiled at her.

Hearing the Turaga speaking, the cubs wriggled down from the log seat picking up a beaker and dish of fruit before they hurried to her side.

"They are fascinated by Rionna." Kokua murmured softly while coaxing several feathers back into place before accepting the bowl of food Keetongu passed her.

Aikane nodded absently while telling Gali what was happening, sipping her drink as she watched.

"Please, Turaga Anuenue." Rionna whispered hoarsely as she tried to raise herself up onto her elbows.

"Easy now, you've been still for a long time." the rainbow hued Turaga murmured, wondering how Rionna knew her name, while helping the matoran to regain her balance as she looked around the cavern.

"We help." a piping voice said as the cubs came to a halt and held up the beaker and fruit, Rionna gazed stunned at the rahi now standing beside the moss bed.

"Rio want a drink?" the pale green/gold cub spoke again while offering her the beaker, still stunned by her surroundings and the rahi watching her Rionna nodded then managed to hold the beaker, "Thank you, er?"

"I'm Keli, this is my brother Nane and you're pretty." Keliana squeaked, happy that the yellow/pale green matoran was awake.

Blushing slightly as she sipped the water, Rionna glanced around the cavern again pausing when she noticed the Toa and Torahka sitting by a small fire.

"That's 'Kane and 'Kua." Naneki squeaked quietly as he offered Rionna the bowl of fruit, "Place it beside Rionna so she can help herself." Anuenue suggested as the matoran in question watched Aikane and Kokua, fascinated by the blue/silver being.

"Thank you Nane." Rionna murmured turning her attention back to the cubs and the smiling rainbow hued Turaga, who was now perched on the edge of the moss.

"Turaga," the matoran said quietly, after eating a few berries, "I had a strange dream. Turaga Dume and my friends were in a flower filled meadow. Skian said they'd all departed into legend."

She paused; rubbing her suddenly watery eyes then glanced up surprised as the cubs scrambled back onto the bed and hugged her tightly.

"Don't cry Rio, we look after you." Keliana squeaked, her arms around Rionna's neck, Naneki adding his own reassurances, "I'm sorry, it's all so strange now." Rionna whispered trying to stem the tears running down her mask.

"I think someone needs a bigger hug." a musical voice murmured softly and Rionna glanced up into the green eyes of Kokua, "Your sire and dam want you to join them." she added, smiling at the cubs.

After a last hug, Keliana and Naneki slipped from the bed and hurried over to their parents who scooped them up, sitting them on their laps.

"I'm sorry." Rionna sobbed helplessly, as Kokua placed the bowl and beaker on the floor then carefully sat beside the crying matoran and hugged her gently.

"Let it out and don't worry." Turaga Anuenue replied, catching Rionna's hand squeezing it reassuringly before moving to join the others.

Accepting a bowl from Notegeku as Keliana snuggled drowsily against her dam, squeaking quietly, Anuenue sat between the dark green/gold rahi and her violet hued sister.

"We will take Rionna to the coliseum and I will go through Dume's journals and see if I can find out anything about our young friend." the rainbow hued Turaga said while the cubs fell asleep in their parents' arms.

Kokua smiled as Rionna nestled against her while rubbing her mask dry then shyly peered up at the Torahka, "Feeling better?" Kokua asked, her wing curving around Rionna to block any stray draughts.

"A bit, thank you." the matoran whispered sleepily, "Don't leave me alone, please." Lifting Rionna into her lap as she tried to stay awake Kokua reassured her that she wouldn't and began softly humming.

Rionna's eyes grew wide with amazement then she fell asleep whispering, "You sound like..." the hybrid peered at Rionna curiously then glanced over to the piles of moss where Aikane and Anuenue were now sitting.

"You look bemused sis, what's up?" Aikane murmured, holding Rionna while Kokua settled and repeated what Rionna had said, before resting her beside her blue/silver sister.

"Hmm, it sounds like Rhya's sung to her and Rionna's right. You do sound like her when you sing sometimes." Aikane said then grinned as Kokua blushed deeply, before hugging her embarrassed sister.

"Why don't you ask Rionna tomorrow?" Anuenue added softly, while Keetongu covered the embers with sand and Notegeku put the cubs to bed.

In the dim light of Anuenue's Colour-staff the rahi settled on their bed, Makeo watched as Anuenue wedged her staff in the ground, its lightstone shards gleaming softly.

"That's an unusual lightstone Rionna has." the Turaga of Colour whispered as she hugged Kokua before returning to her bed, quickly getting comfortable, Makeo crooning softly as he nudged her arm.

...

Whimpering roused Kokua and as she opened her eyes, the Torahka realized Rionna was in the grip of a nightmare.

"NO, NO! Slàna, Lakino, he's not Turaga Dume!" the matoran screamed sitting up abruptly, trembling like a leaf.

Startled murmurs came from Anuenue, Aikane and the cubs while Notegeku and Keetongu scanned around for any sign of danger.

The Turaga of Colour brightened the lightstone shards on her staff then moved to where Kokua sat arms around Rionna as she huddled against her side, gently trying to reassure the half awake trembling matoran.

"Try your Komau, sis." Aikane commented as Keliana and Naneki had latched onto her insisting on a cuddle, nodding, Anuenue switched masks and gently rubbed Rionna's hands until she looked up at the rainbow hued Turaga.

"Oh Turaga." the yellow/pale green matoran cried, reaching out to hug Anuenue as she activated her mask, "Easy Rionna, relax. No one is going to harm you. Just lay back we'll protect you." the Turaga of Colour murmured, her Komau glowing softly.

Rionna gazed enthralled at Turaga Anuenue's glowing mask and kindly gaze as she repeated what she'd just said.

Slowly Rionna's sobs eased and she settled back on the moss, her eyes closing as the compulsion to relax and sleep became overwhelming.

The Turaga of Colour sighed when Rionna was deeply asleep; "I think we should ask our shadow twins if they could give us a hand taking Rionna to the coliseum."

"Aw, don't go." Keliana protested, yawning as she nestled closer to Aikane, Naneki had already returned to sleep, his hands curled around the Toa of Twilights' forearm.

As the pale green/gold cub fell asleep, Aikane chuckled, "Well it looks like I'll be here until sunrise. But I agree, it would be better to moved Rionna while she's asleep. And that you should go straight to Ga-metru and talk to Lakino and Slàna."

"Yes, there's a slim chance they might just remember her. Even if it's only briefly." her rainbow hued sister replied before turning to thank Keetongu and Notegeku for their hospitality.

"You are always welcomed here Turaga." the golden rahi rumbled softly, so as not wake the cubs, while Anuenue moved to free her staff.

Kokua and Notegeku finished wrapping Rionna in a blanket then the dark green/gold rahi placed the matoran into Kokua's' arms, "Take care of her." Notegeku commented with a smile as Anuenue moved to join her winged sister.

The Turaga brightened the lightstone shards on her staff and those awake watched as Aikane then rested a hand over her shadow and called to their shadow twins.

Smiling as her and Kokua's came into focus and glanced around before moving to Aikane's side to find out what she wanted.

Aikane's nodded when her real self had finished and Kokua's hugged her before they joined Kokua and Anuenue.

The healing rahi settled back on their bed and watched as their friends were led into the shadow, Anuenue's Colour-staff winking out and they vanished.

Then they snuggled together while Aikane tugged her blanket over the cubs and began drifting back to sleep.

"We've arrived, Turaga." Aikane's shadow twin commented several minutes as she glanced at the wind chimes refracting the light from Anuenue's staff.

Opening her eyes, Anuenue smiled up at the shadow twins then glanced around to get her bearings, "Thank you so much." the rainbow hued Turaga said while Kokua sat on her bed so that she could support Rionna while giving her shadow twin a hug.

"We'll return the blanket to Keetongu's cavern." Aikane's murmured, kneeling to hug the sleepy Turaga before helping her into her bed.

"You sure? We can take it back later." Anuenue mumbled between yawns, her eyes trying to stay open, "Of course. We want to let Aikane know things are alright." the violet hued shadow twin replied.

When the Turaga of Colour had fallen asleep, Aikane shadow twin moved to join Kokua's as she held Rionna while Kokua got comfortable.

"It'll be interesting to find out more about Rionna." the hybrid's shadow twin whispered, settling the sleeping matoran beside her real self, who nodded her hand stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, I hope there's something in Dume's journals." Kokua replied, finishing tucking a blanket around the yellow/pale green matoran before resting her head on the pillows, falling asleep as she did.

After covering Kokua with another blanket her shadow twin folded Keetongu's blanket up as she joined Aikane's in the centre of the bedroom, "Let's take this back then tell our brothers and sisters." Kokua's shadow twin whispered after glancing at those sleeping.

Seconds later, as the moonlight inched across the floor, the shadow twins departed leaving the sleepers in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

As she woke Anuenue glanced over to Kokua and Rionna, both still slept, _"Gali, are Resha and Solis with you?"_ she called silently while watching the butterfly flock basking on the window ledges.

_"Just Resha, Solis went over to Le-metru last night. Why?"_ came the reply, while the Turaga of Colour explained then asked if they could find Slàna and Lakino and come over to hers, the butterflies left the window ledges and fluttered around her.

_"We won't be long."_ came the reply,_ "Thanks sis."_ Anuenue smiled, while several butterflies landed on her arms and the rest curiously examined the sleeping matoran.

Silently the rainbow hued Turaga left the bedroom, accompanied by the seven butterflies who sat on her shoulders and went into the kitchen.

"Thanks Ahonui." she murmured, fixing breakfast for her sisters, the healers and Rionna, the butterflies flicking their wings as Anuenue prepared some fruit for them.

"Hang on." the Turaga muttered grinning as the rainbow hued butterflies fluttered around her eagerly while she used her Matatu to carry the heavily laden tray into the bedroom.

_"Sis, can we come in?"_ Gali enquired several minutes later as the Turaga of Colour watched the flock enjoying the fruit now spread across the window ledges.

_"Of course, we're in my bedroom. Kokua's awake but Rionna's still sleeping."_ Anuenue commented, while pouring out drinks for everyone.

Gali peered around the door then entered, Resha, Lakino and Slàna beside her and they joined Anuenue at the table, listening while she related the events of yesterday.

Sipping her juice, Kokua glanced at Rionna, the matoran's hand had curled around several of the hybrid's wing feathers, as she watched the waking matoran Lakino wandered over and peered at Rionna.

Rubbing her eyes Rionna glanced up at Kokua, letting the feathers go as she helped her to sit up and look around, "Lakino." Rionna exclaimed, reaching out to hug the sky blue healer.

Returning Rionna's hug, Lakino wracked her thoughts for any memory of the yellow/pale green matoran as she lent back against the pillows Kokua had fluffed up, watching her anxiously.

"I remember this falling on the floor." Lakino murmured, reaching out to brush a finger over the lightstone pendant.  
"But not much else, I'm sorry." she added, hugging Rionna again, meanwhile Slàna chewed her lip in frustration, "Turaga, I can't remember anything." she admitted unhappily.

"It's alright, go and talk with Rionna. After all you and Lakino are the only ones she knew apart from the Toa back then and Turaga Dume." Anuenue said, patting Slàna's shoulder reassuringly.

While the cobalt hued matoran joined Lakino and Rionna, who hugged her delightedly, Kokua moved to give them some more space and sat with Gali and Reshana as they quietly discussed what Anuenue had told them.

"Resha, why have you switched masks?" Kokua asked puzzled as she finished eating and watched her sea green and apricot butterfly friend as it sipped at a spilt drop of juice.

"Anuenue asked me to, seeing as Rionna knew Toa Phira and I now have her mask." the young Toa smiled, glancing over to where the matoran were chatting while they ate.

"What are you thinking about, sister?" Gali enquired, glancing at the rainbow hued Turaga who was quietly watching Lakino, Slàna and Rionna.

Anuenue turned to look up at her sister and smiled, "Just wondering which of Dume's journals I should start with." she explained.

"The ninth book from the right." an unexpected voice spoke, causing everyone to look to the centre of the room where three figures now stood.

"Turaga Dume!" Rionna exclaimed amazed before she tried to climb from Kokua's bed, "Not yet." Slàna commented as Rionna sat back feeling giddy.

The red and black spirit smiled kindly at the watching matoran then turned to his friends and sister, "I wrote a fair bit before I was mugged. Then later when I had a few moments, added to my notes."

While he explained, Phira peered curiously at Reshana who flushed slightly, "Come and see Rionna with me." the indigo spirit commented with a grin, while Atinu nodded politely to Gali.

"Aikane will be here shortly." the platinum spirit said before joining Phira and Reshana, as his closefriend whispered to the young indigo hued Toa who nodded in response.

Lakino and Slàna shifted up to let Reshana sit beside Rionna, who peered fascinated at the wave pattern on her armour while listening to Phira as she explained what had happened to her and Atinu.

"Show Rionna, Resha." Atinu commented gently after the matoran and Reshana had dried their masks.

Puzzled Rionna glanced up at the Toa she now lent against and watched astounded as the mask the indigo Toa wore was replaced with one she knew well.

"Oh, you could almost pass for twins." Rionna whispered, her eyes wide with amazement, Atinu chuckled as the door opened and Aikane and Tein'a entered.

While the Toa of Twilight placed a heavy bag on a chair, the Toa Voya of Ice bowed to the spirit Toa then sat on the end of Kokua's bed, the healers moving to join Toa Gali.

"Sis, Ferinus is wondering if you'd like to join him for a walk around the archives?" the platinum hued Toa said then smiled kindly at Rionna as she looked between him and Atinu, Reshana and Phira fascinated.

"How did you get the masks if Phira and Atinu were trapped?" the yellow/pale green matoran asked, her eyes drooping wearily as she nestled against Tein'a, causing him to blush.

"I'll tell you later. But for now you should rest." Aikane said gently, as she moved to join the spirit Toa and Reshana, when Rionna drowsily protested; the violet Toa gently squeezed her hand.

"You've got plenty of time sleepy head. Regain your strength while I go talk to a friend." Aikane commented as Rionna fell asleep, curled against Tein'a's side.

"Just as well I haven't got anything planned." the young Toa grinned, nodding to Turaga Dume, Atinu and Phira as they returned back to the spirit realm.

"I'll stay too." Anuenue muttered, glancing up briefly from the three journals Aikane had picked up on her way over, the healers had been talking with Gali and went off somewhere with her.

While Tein'a watched Rionna and Anuenue immersed herself in the journal, Aikane and Kokua left their rainbow hued sister's home, "What will you do sister?" the violet hued Toa asked as they wandered in the direction of the chute station.

"I'm going to tell Lewa, Sheranu, Malie and Solis." the winged hybrid replied, grinning at the thought of going to see her closefriend.

Watching Kokua take flight then circle around before heading for Le-metru, Aikane chuckled and entered the station, nodding to Kazi and Suna then took the chute heading for Ta-metru.

While she travelled there, the Toa of Twilight called out to Amaya, knowing she was there with Takanuva, "We'll meet you at the station, sister." came the Toa of Colour's reply.

Tein'a glanced up surprised when Turaga Anuenue suddenly stood up, a stunned look in her eyes while the mid morning light edged into the bedroom.

Without saying anything the rainbow hued Turaga left the bedroom and Tein'a heard her pacing around the living room, pausing from time to time.

Unable to move the young Ice Toa wondered what had surprised the Turaga of Colour.

Several minutes later he heard a quiet voice emanating from the direction of the living room followed by Anuenue's muffled response and not long after quiet giggling.

"Mmm, where is everyone?" Rionna mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she woke up, Tein'a smiled, poured a beaker of juice for the matoran and while she drank he explained what the others were doing.

"Turaga Anuenue sounds happy." the yellow and pale green matoran commented as more giggles erupted from the direction of the living room.

Tein'a smiled briefly, "Her closefriend is visiting." he replied, and then glanced towards the door as the sound of running paws could be heard approaching.

"What's that? It sounds familiar." Rionna murmured as they then heard a flurry of barking.

Before Tein'a could answer, Wotzit dashed into the room, came over to where they sat and sniffed eagerly at the one his pack leader had told him to be gentle with.

"A dog," the matoran whispered glancing up at Tein'a, "But how do I what he is?" she added reaching out to stroke the watching rahi.

"It could be a surfacing memory." the rainbow hued Turaga replied as she entered the room, several other Turaga with her.

"The sphere you were placed in will have affected your memories." the blue hued Turaga explained as Anuenue gestured to Wotzit he needed to move.

"Oh!" Rionna murmured then giggled as Wotzit had moved, walking through several of the Turaga, "Kolhii head." Anuenue snickered while the spirit Turaga grinned.

"He's just as daft-funny as ever, colour-sis." the green hued spirit laughed, winking at Rionna as she blushed in embarrassment.

"He'll never change." the Turaga of Colour agreed, sitting down as the white hued spirit moved closer to her.

For a few minutes, the spirit Turaga watched Anuenue as she sat there deep in thought, then as she glanced up at them Turaga Anuenue sighed and closed her eyes.

xXx

_When she opened them again, the Turaga of Colour found herself sitting in the flowered meadow facing the Great Spirit._

_Gazing up at him, the rainbow hued spirit could sense what He wanted to do and bowed in acceptance._

_"Thank you." the Great Spirit said, then formed a square of light so that Anuenue's spirit could watch, as she peered curiously at the image Mata Nui placed His hand on her head and the rainbow hued spirit felt energy flowing through her._

xXx

It was only a second that Turaga Anuenue's eyes were closed for and when she opened them again Tein'a and Rionna stared in awe as the spirit Turaga bowed to the presence now watching them before Anuenue lifted up the journal and carried it over to Rionna.

"Turaga Dume agrees that you should read what he recorded while you regain your strength, little star." a strong calm voice came from the Turaga of Colour as she placed the book down then lightly brushed her hand over Rionna's mask, while her now blue eyes shone with understanding as Rionna stammered a reply.

"My Daughter will return soon." Mata Nui added as the entranced Turaga then went to where Wotzit sat, wriggling in excitement as the new friend within his pack leader reached him.

Mata Nui/Anuenue placed her hand on Wotzit's head watching as a golden light surrounded the gold and black rahi then faded into him, the spirit Turaga nodded then slowly vanished.

"Don't be surprised if Anuenue will sleep-rest for the rest of the day." Matau whispered to Rionna before he winked again and vanished with Nokama.

A soft chuckle came from the blue eyed Turaga as she moved to sit on her bed then settled back, her eyes closing as she did.

"Has that ever happened before?" Rionna whispered, still unsure as to who'd just spoken through Turaga Anuenue, while Wotzit nudged the sleeping Turaga then settled on a squashy cushion in one corner.

"Well, I've heard the Great Spirit speak through Anuenue once before but never of Him moving around in her body." the young Toa replied as Turaga Nuju nodded, brushing his hand over his closefriend's mask then departed to join his brothers and sister.

xXx

_Blinking in amazement as the Great Spirit removed his hand, Anuenue's spirit smiled up at him as her brothers an sisters joined them. "Your body will sleep for roughly an hour." Mata Nui said as Nuju appeared and watched the image while the Great Spirit glanced around to look at the silent Turaga, then smiled enigmatically and vanished."Looks like we'll have some time together." the icy Turaga grinned as he shifted closer to Anuenue and hugged his closefriend tightly._

_Sitting around the image, the others watched as Rionna and Tein'a talked, the journal on her lap forgotten, "I wonder where Namis is?" Whenua muttered as the yellow/pale green matoran glanced over to where Anuenue slept._

xXx

"That's incredible." Rionna murmured as she peered up at the platinum hued Toa, he nodded, "Yeah, now are you going to have a look through Turaga Dume's journal?" Rionna glanced at the red covered book and carefully opened it at the place where a silver strand had been placed. There was a short pause and then she glanced up at Tein'a, "I can't read it. Would you help me please?" she whispered.

Hiding his surprise, the young Ice Toa nodded and after scanning the page began quietly reading what Turaga Dume had written.

Arriving at the Ta-metru main station, Aikane grinned when she saw Tahu with Amaya and Takanuva.

"Missed you." the Toa of Twilight commented as her closefriend moved to hug her, then giggled as he blushed deeply.

As they walked through the streets towards the foundries, the violet hued Toa brought her sister and brothers up to date on what was happening in Ga-metru.

"So I thought I'd ask Jaller if Pewku would like to come over and help give Rionna a lift around until she's fully regained her strength." Aikane finished speaking as they crossed the square preceding the nearest forges.

"Good idea sis, mind if we come back with you?" Takanuva asked when they reached the forge Jaller helped out in.

"Sure. Tahu, do you want to come?" Aikane replied, glancing at her closefriend while he looked around for Jaller, "Yes. I'm interested in seeing Rionna." the fiery Toa replied then whistled to catch the Captain's attention over the noise.

Putting down his work, Jaller made his way over to where the Toa waited and listened as Aikane explained.

"I'm sure she'd want to help. Er, does Hahli know yet?" he asked, turning slightly pink as they headed over to where Pewku stayed.

Chuckling, Aikane replied that the little blue Chronicler didn't but that it wouldn't be long before she did. On reaching Pewku's pen, the group found her chirruping softly while Ryuu sunned himself on her back, "Aw cute." Amaya giggled as the others grinned at the sight.

After listening to Jaller explain why they'd come to see her, Pewku bobbed and chirped eagerly, dislodging Ryuu, who squeaked indignantly before jumping onto Takanuva's arm and scrambled up to his shoulder.

xXx

Tein'a quietly started reading the first entry as Rionna cuddled closer and listened to the Toa's calm voice.

A few moments later Rionna felt sleepy and though she tried to stay awake, her eyes closed as she lent against the Toa Voya.

Unaware Tein'a read on, speaking softly so as not to wake Turaga Anuenue, "Ah here we are. Ready for the next bit?" he asked having located the next entry.

When a soft snore came in reply, Tein'a smiled and replaced the bookmark before using his Matatu to put the book back on the table.

Shifting slightly he then made sure Rionna was comfortable before glancing over to where the Turaga of Colour slept.

Leaning back against the headboard Tein'a settled into a meditative state and thought about what he'd read so far.

xXx

_The spirit Turaga were still watching the image when Vakama glanced up and smiled, "Coming to watch?" he asked those approaching._

_"If you don't mind, yes please." came the reply as Anuenue looked up curiously at those with Namis, the chestnut Toa smiled at the Turaga of Colour while the dark hued being with them bowed and stayed close to the Toa._

_"It's alright Onair. Turaga Anuenue is the one keeping Rionna company." Turaga Dume commented as the Toa spirits sat down between Dume and Matau._

_"And Tein'a." the rainbow hued Turaga added, smiling at the stocky spirit as he edged closer to her and sat down._

_"Will Rionna be alright?" Onair shyly asked while the Turaga of Colour stifled a yawn then nestled against Nuju, who placed his arm around her, "In a day or two she'll be strong enough to go outside." Anuenue replied, reaching out to pat Onair's hand._

_"Er, please could you tell Rionna I said hi?" the former servant suddenly asked, gently squeezing the nearly asleep rainbow hued spirit's hand._

_Drowsily, Anuenue smiled at the anxious looking spirit, "I will as soon as she wakes up." she promised, resting her free hand over his as her eyes closed._

_Nuju hugged his closefriend tightly and watched as her spirit returned to her body._

_"We'll watch until they've both woken then return to the spirit realm." Turaga Whenua said, his eyes watching the image curiously._

xXx

Landing in the main square, having avoided Speur's eager attempts to get her to race with him, Kokua glanced around wondering where Lewa and her friends could be.

A few seconds passed and then Vira and Shiori landed close by, "Lewa and the other s went-headed over to one of the parks. Tahchi, Kaike and Kela had something to reveal-show them."

"Thanks Vira, you want to show me which park, please?" the hybrid asked then giggled as Shiori began preening her wing, "Cheeky one." Kokua laughed, stroking the gukko bird's head as he trilled in amusement and Vira chuckled.

The pair took off with Kokua following closely as they soared through the sky, chatting about how Turaga Anuenue was doing and when she'd next visit Le-metru.

Landing at the edge of the park where her closefriend, sister and friends were gathered in front of a carving, Kokua and Vira went to join them while Shiori flew off to join the other gukko. "Oh featherheart, isn't it realistic?" Lewa asked after hugging Kokua and spinning her around, gazing at the carving of Turaga Matau, Kokua nodded in amazement. "This has to be your best work ever, Kela." the hybrid said, smiling at the blushing Ga-matoran as her sister nodded enthusiastically, "I have been practising and I was asked to carve statues of all our Turaga." Kela admitted, now nearly purple with embarrassment.

"Even Anuenue?" Solisha asked as they settled under a shady tree and Lewa handed out canisters of hot bula berry juice. Taking a mouthful, Kela shook her head as she regained her composure, "Nope, Turaga Anuenue was most emphatic about that." the blue-grey matoran said, watching as several Le-matoran stopped to look at the statue.

Then everyone listened as Kokua explained what was going on in Ga-metru, "Sounds like Aikane, our colour-bright sister and you have been having fun." Lewa chuckled reaching out to straighten the pendant around his closefriend's when she finished speaking.


	9. Chapter 9

Having reached one of the causeways between Ta- and Ga-metru, the small group paused to refresh themselves.

"Any idea if Rionna's woken yet?" Takanuva asked, sprinkling the contents of a water canister over his mask and shoulders before tipping the rest over Amaya.

As the Toa of Colour squealed and threw the remains of her canister at him, Aikane glanced in the direction of the main square.

"Oh," the violet hued Toa exclaimed several moments later, her eyes wide with amazement, "Anuenue has just woken up. Father was there and moved to speak with Rionna." she added.

"Let's go and find out more." the fiery Toa replied, standing up as the Toa of Light raced ahead chased by his closefriend.

Pewku chirruped, nudging Jaller until he climbed on then the Ussal crab trotted alongside Tahu and Aikane as they headed across the causeway.

xXx

Stretching as she sat up after briefly telling Aikane some of what had happened the Turaga of Colour glanced over to Kokua's bed and smiled as Tein'a nodded.

Silently moving from her bed, Anuenue sat on the edge of her sister's bed and watched Rionna, "I've got a message for her." a soft whisper reached Tein'a as he offered her a beaker of juice.

"A friend of hers asked me to pass it on." Anuenue added, sipping the cool juice while some of the butterfly flock entered through the windows and fluttered around the trio.

When Rionna woke it was mid-afternoon and she realized that she was still leaning against Tein'a.

"Back with us, little one?" came the musical voice of Kokua who was leaning against Lewa as Rionna sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes and feeling much stronger, thank you." Rionna murmured as Aikane swapped places with Tein'a, who said he'd go and inform Kopaka, while Turaga Anuenue offered the matoran something to eat.

"So this is our mysterious-strange guest." a cheerful voice commented as Rionna eagerly accepted the dish of fruit and thanked Anuenue, glancing over to where the voice came from.

The matoran smiled shyly at the lanky green Toa with his arm around Kokua's shoulders.

"Rionna, this is my closefriend, Lewa Toa Nuva of Air." the winged hybrid explained, giggling softly as Lewa pulled faces until everyone in the room were in fits of laughter.

While they calmed down, Tahu and Hahli joined the group and the Turaga introduced them to Rionna then she fetched the journal from the table.

"Jaller has settled Pewku near by and is helping Slàna and Lari tire Wotzit out." the fiery Toa commented as Aikane moved to join him and Hahli sat beside Turaga Anuenue.

Then everyone listened as the rainbow hued Turaga explained what had happened and as she told Rionna Onair's message, Aikane watched her sister wondering why Mata Nui had decided to speak with Rionna that way.

"Any space for a few more, sister?" came a voice from the doorway roughly half an hour later while everyone chatted amongst themselves.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Anuenue replied absently, thinking on what she'd learnt from Dume's journal and how Rionna couldn't read the matoran script.

"Back in a minute." the Turaga of Colour commented as she slid from Kokua's bed and headed out the room.

"Wait until you get to see around our metru." the Chronicler commented, smiling at Rionna as she finished eating. At Hahli's kindly words the yellow/pale green matoran looked downcast and a tear slid down her Kakama.

"Toa Namis said she'd show me around." Rionna whispered sadly then lent back against the pillows her hand resting on Dume's journal.

"It may still happen. If not in the way she intended." Anuenue said by way of reassurance as she re-entered the room and avoided Lewa's attempt to tickle her.

Looking at what the rainbow hued Turaga carried, Hahli chuckled remembering how long it had taken Anuenue to memorize the numbers.

"I made this a while ago; you'll find it very helpful." Turaga Anuenue explained, handing Rionna a sheet of paper while glancing over to where Aikane and Gali were hauling their closefriends out the room.

"I... I know this," Rionna exclaimed as she looked up from the sheet with two alphabets and rows of numbers written on it, "But how did you know?" she added with a puzzled frown.

Sitting beside the baffled matoran, Turaga Anuenue lifted the journal from Rionna's lap and flipped through the pages.

Carefully she then lifted a folded piece of paper out then produced another; "I knew it would help as we share a similar past." as Anuenue spoke she carefully unfolded the paper from the journal.

"Murlainn drew this," she explained then unfolded the second sheet, "And Kopeke did this one of me before the big move back to Metru Nui."

Rionna stared in disbelief at the drawings, "So similar, but what are they?" she whispered, not noticing Kokua and Lewa had left and Takanuva and Amaya were now with them.

While Turaga Anuenue explained about humans, she silently asked Amaya to prepare a mild draught for Rionna, _"It might be too much info too soon."_ she added while Rionna's gaze moved between the newer drawing and the Turaga.

Silently, Rionna picked up the first sheet and used the one Anuenue had given her to pick out the letters that corresponded with the ones under the drawing, she then shivered, "That's me. But why did I change and how?"

"Turaga Dume didn't say. Maybe the Great Spirit had something to do with your transformation." the rainbow hued Toa said, smiling as she perched on the end of the bed.

"The one who spoke through Turaga Anuenue?" Rionna whispered her eyes wide with astonishment as she gazed at the Toa and Turaga.

"It's possible." Anuenue replied, wondering if Aikane knew, then hugged the stunned matoran as she shivered again.

Sitting there, lent against the Turaga of Colour, Rionna felt bewildered by all she'd been told and rubbed her mask while Anuenue passed the journal to Takanuva.

"I think you should rest for a while, this will help." Amaya said, holding out a small beaker of juice.

"Thank you, Toa Amaya." Rionna murmured, accepting the beaker just as more butterflies fluttered into the bedroom and perched on Anuenue's shoulders, peering curiously at the matoran

"They're beautiful," Rionna giggled as one of the butterflies moved to sit on her arm and tickled her while it shifted its wing colours.

"Oooo. How many colours can they shift to?" the delighted matoran asked, settling back against the pillows, the butterfly still clinging to her arm, its powder blue and lemon wings moving slowly.

"As many as they want," the rainbow hued Turaga replied grinning as Amaya giggled when several butterflies landed on her.

"I think you have a friend there." Aikane laughed, entering the room and moving to join her sisters.

Takanuva had been flicking through Dume's journal, Hahli leaning over his shoulder, then replaced the book mark where he'd found it, "Once a Chronicler, eh brother?" the Turaga of Colour laughed as the butterflies left to catch the afternoon sunlight.

When Amaya moved to sit with her closefriend, Aikane sat beside Rionna, who looked up at her awe in her eyes.

"Are you really Mata Nui's Daughter?" the yellow/pale green matoran asked shyly.

"Yes," Aikane said quietly, and then grinned, "Anddd I'm also the Toa of Twilight, telepathically linked to my sisters, Anuenue, Gali and Amaya and Tahu's my closefriend." she added, winking at Rionna, whose eyes grew wider.

Watching as Aikane chatted with Rionna, the Turaga headed to the kitchen, guessing that the matoran would be felling hungry again.

Amaya was chatting with Hahli and Takanuva about Rionna's previous from and Rionna listened fascinated as the violet hued Toa softly told her about herself.

Glancing up as she felt a shiver go through Aikane, the matoran watched as her eyes turned from aqua to intense blue then, after Mata Nui winked at Rionna, back to aqua.

"Oooh!" Rionna whispered, then giggled when Aikane tickled her, "We'll go outside tomorrow." the violet hued Toa added while Turaga Anuenue entered the room.

More laughter rang out as Takanuva and Amaya tried to take the tray Anuenue carried from her at the same time, bumping into each other as they did.

Rionna watched, giggling helplessly, as the Turaga of Colour switched masks and moved the laden tray out of reach as the light gold Toa began tickling Amaya and she, between bouts of helpless laughter, changed his colours.

"So what would you like to see first?" Aikane asked while they tucked into the food Anuenue had brought through.

Rionna looked thoughtful as she finished her mouthful and swallowed, "Could I see the Great Temple, please. Namis was going to take me there…" she whispered, stifling the painful knowledge that her friend wouldn't be there.

xXx

_Watching the image Nahele had called up for her, Namis sighed then smiled at Kūri as he squeezed her hand._

_"Why don't you both go-visit them there tomorrow?" the malachite Toa spirit asked quietly, wondering if there would be a chance for him to visit their friend._

_"Sounds good," Kūri grinned, "And you did promise to show Rionna around." Namis grinned broadly and hugged them both then laughed at Nahele's blushes._

_"That's a wonderful idea, thank you brother." the pale turquoise spirit said as she sat back, leaning against her closefriend._

xXx

vening was drawing in when those in Turaga Anuenue's home finished eating then Amaya and Takanuva bid their sisters and Rionna pleasant dreams before heading for Amaya's

"Where's Kokua?" Rionna yawned, after the Toa of Colour and Light departed and Turaga Anuenue helped the weary matoran to get comfortable.

"She'll be at Lewa's. We'll most likely see them tomorrow." Anuenue softly replied, watching as Rionna's eyes closed and she snuggled down under the covers.

"Sleep peacefully little star." came the unexpected voice of Rhya Nui from behind the rainbow hued Turaga, and as she turned around, the dusky Great Spirit gently reached out to brush her hand over the sleeping matoran's mask.

Surprised by her appearance, the Turaga of Colour went and sat on the window seat as Aikane re-entered the room, her mask lighting up as she saw Rhya standing there.

As Toa and Great Spirit hugged, Anuenue smiled as she realized why Rionna's name sounded familiar.

Rhya smiled, "That is why my brother and I call her little star." She said while sitting beside the rainbow hued Turaga, "I'm not sure of the pronunciation. But Rionna's name is a shortened version of Rionnagan which means stars."

Aikane looked puzzled as Anuenue stumbled over pronouncing the word and wondered if her sister's Kanohi Rau would have helped.

"Maybe," Anuenue chuckled softly when her sister asked, while settling beside her, "I was never very good at Gaelic and only heard that word pronounced once." Anuenue added, glancing up at Rhya Nui as she watched Rionna sleeping.

The dusky Great Spirit nodded, and then hugged the Toa and Turaga, "As Rionna is comfortable, I'll leave you to rest."

Standing up Aikane and Anuenue bowed to Rhya Nui then watched as a glow surrounded her then faded away leaving them alone.

"Think Rionna will be strong enough to attend the grand Kolhii tournament in two days?" the violet hued Toa yawned as she settled on the spare bed.

"Yes, and I think she should sit with our brothers and sisters." came the drowsy reply from the rainbow hued Turaga as she curled up under the light blanket.

Several minutes after they were asleep, another glow appeared and coalesced into Pakele, Easan and Phira.

"They forgot to dim the lightstones." the azure Toa whispered as they gathered around Kokua's bed, watching their young friend as she smiled in her sleep.

"We'll do it when we leave." Pakele replied just as quietly, glancing around the Turaga of Colour's bedroom, before going to have a look at a small wall hanging.

"That is so real. It looks like the protodrake could surface at any time." Easan murmured joining her dark blue sister, while Phira started dimming the lightstones.

When the only lightstone still glowing was the one beside Rionna, the spirit Toa gathered in the centre of the room then returned to the spirit realm.


	10. Chapter 10

Rionna lay curled under the coverlet listening to distant bird song and the sleeping Turaga's and Toa's breathing.

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked over to the windows where several butterflies were sunning themselves and taking turns to flutter into the room and hover over the sleepers.

When Rionna sat up for a better look, the butterflies shifted then all came into the room, hovered over, and then landed on and around her.

Not wanting to rouse her room-mates, the yellow/pale green matoran stifled her exclamations of delight as the butterflies shifted their wing colours.

Anuenue smiled, then rubbed her eyes before sitting up and, as she glanced out the nearest window, smiled again, "Perfect weather for a trip to the Great Temple, eh sis?" Aikane silently asked as she turned over and stretched.

When the butterflies moved to hover around Turaga Anuenue as she came over to where Rionna sat, the powder blue and lemon butterfly perched on her shoulder.

"Fancy coming outside for breakfast?" the rainbow hued Turaga asked as she reached Rionna's side.

"Oh yes please!" the matoran exclaimed excitedly and would have scrambled out of the covers had Anuenue not been right beside her. Chuckling at Rionna's enthusiasm, Aikane joined them and scooped her up, "You can try your balance out later." the violet hued Toa grinned as Rionna giggled, blushing slightly.

While Turaga Anuenue quickly got some food and canisters together in a bag, Aikane shifted Rionna to her shoulder then they left the rainbow hued Turaga's home.

"Breakfast first then I'll introduce you to Pewku." Anuenue grinned as they sat on one of the benches and she shared the fruit out.

While they ate, the three were joined by Lakino, Slàna and a matoran Rionna hadn't seen before, "This is Ahonui. He works at the great Temple when not helping me." Turaga Anuenue introduced the violet/light gold matoran as he sat beside her.

Rionna grinned as Ahonui nodded, a mouthful of fruit muffling his greeting, while they finished eating there was commotion nearby and Wotzit raced through the square, Rei in hot pursuit. As the pair vanished from sight the Turaga failed to choke back her laughter as Ahonui tumbled form the bench clutching his sides as he laughed helplessly.

They were still snickering when the sound of beating wings reached them and Rionna glanced up to watch as Kokua fluttered down to land nearby.

"Let me guess, Rei's having fun." the Torahka giggled, her leaf green eyes shining with laughter, "Indeed and Wotzit's enjoying himself too." Slàna replied, smiling broadly.

She then insisted, in spite of Anuenue's protest that she'd do it, on returning the empty food bag while Lakino gave Rionna a quick check over and gave her the all clear.

"I'll get Pewku." the sky blue healer grinned, glancing up at those watching her, then laughed as Rionna squealed in delight and hugged Lakino happily. While she headed off to fetch the ever obliging ussal crab, Rionna looked around the square admiring the carvings and trees set between the buildings. "I know that's your home Turaga, but what about the others?" the yellow/pale green matoran asked, turning to look at Anuenue, who was glancing at Aikane, one eyebrow raised curiously.

Seeing her sisters were in deep, silent discussion about something, Kokua explained while Ahonui added bits when she paused. While they chatted with Rionna, Aikane nodded then smiled, "We'd better get going if we want to get to the Great Temple before midday." the rainbow hued Turaga's voice joined her winged sister's and friends conversation.

Looking up, Rionna smiled excitedly and then glanced around as eager chirping came closer, "It's just as well Rei's chasing Wotzit or Pewku would be." Lakino commented as she and the ussal crab reached the small group.

With Slàna's help and everyone watching, Rionna slowly walked to where Lakino stood beside Pewku, who chirped encouragingly when she paused, swayed slightly then stroked the Ussal crab's shell.

A few minutes later she was sat beside Turaga Anuenue on Pewku's back while the rainbow hued Turaga thanked the healers for their help.

"Hey Ahonui wanna join us?" a shout rang out across the square as Macku, Lari and Nireta entered the area, to Rionna's surprise, Ahonui blushed then glanced at the smiling Turaga, who nodded her agreement.

As they headed towards the Great Temple, Anuenue explained some more about her past then she, Kokua and Aikane listened as Rionna told them what bits she could remember.

"It seems so dreamlike." the yellow/pale green matoran muttered, turning to watch the passing schools/workshops, courtyards, parks and fountains.

"I know what you mean. Don't worry about it too much; it's easier to remember things then." Anuenue softly replied, glancing over to where several matoran had paused to wave a greeting, "It'll come clear I'm sure." the rainbow hued Turaga added waving back to her friends.

Midday was approaching as the small group reached the causeway leading to the Great Temple and as they started to cross Rionna gazed out at the silver sea.

"It's so beautiful." she murmured while Turaga Anuenue patted Pewku's back and asked if she'd stop for a few minutes.

"OH! What's that?" the matoran gasped, pointing to where something had just jumped out of the waves.

Helping Rionna from Pewku's back for a better look, Kokua sat on the nearby bench with her as Anuenue and Aikane joined them.

After several minutes the distant rahi jumped again and Turaga Anuenue grinned as Rionna watched with delight, "It's a pod of razor whales." the rainbow hued Turaga explained as they returned to where Pewku waited.

The group crossed the rest of the causeway and as they reached the Great Temple, were met by Nixie and Suna, "Where's Ahonui?" Suna enquired as they helped Rionna down and she thanked Pewku, who chirped, bobbed and went to find some shade.

Slowly they made their way down the stairs, Rionna gazing around wide eyed with amazement, "It's so peaceful." she whispered as they reached the main chamber.

"Why don't you and Nixie show Rionna around? Seeing as Ahonui's been nobbled by Nireta." Anuenue asked Suna while watching Rionna and Kokua quietly talking.

As the light sapphire hued matoran replied, Aikane sensed that Mata Nui was watching and glanced around slowly, smiling when Kokua said she'd go with their friends.

When they moved away, Turaga Anuenue glanced over to where Aikane stood gazing at the Toa Suva, "Sis, are you alright?" the rainbow hued Turaga asked as she reached the Toa of Twilight's side.

When Toa Aikane's blue eyes gazed at her, the Turaga of Colour bowed deeply, "Come to the room of prophecies, Turaga." the Great Spirit whispered before Aikane blinked and her eyes returned to aquamarine.

"I'll watch for our sister and friends." the violet hued Toa said as she moved the hidden door allowing her sister to start down the passageway.

When Turaga Anuenue was out of sight, Aikane placed the door back and sat on the bench to wait her eyes drifted around the main chamber then she settled back to meditate.

On reaching the chamber preceding the room of prophecies Anuenue paused briefly, wondering what would happen, then walked into the room and went to sit on the bench at the centre.

As she glanced around, absently rubbing a finger over the shards in her staff Turaga Anuenue became aware of blue glowing mist swirling around the room.

Standing up as it continued to swirl around slowly coalescing into the tall, silver white from of the Great Spirit, the Turaga of Colour bowed deeply then waited to see why she'd been summoned.

Watching the rainbow hued Turaga as she looked up at him, Mata Nui smiled reassuringly then, before Anuenue realized what was going on, picked her up and kissed her forehead.

Startled, the Turaga blushed deeply, turning the mist dark pink as the Great Spirit set her back on the bench then sat beside her, watching as Anuenue glanced around the room, avoiding his gaze while her mask glowed crimson.

Musical laughter suddenly echoed around the room and, as Mata Nui chuckled, the dusky form of Rhya Nui joined them; she sat on the other side of the embarrassed Turaga and hugged her.

xXx

Kokua and Rionna had paused so that the yellow/pale green matoran could have a rest while Suna and Nixie continued to tell Rionna what they'd learnt from surviving scroll in the archives.

"I can tell you more if you like." an unexpected voice spoke when the matoran had finished and were having a drink, spluttering, Suna and Nixie looked around in surprise as Rionna exclaimed with delight, "Toa Namis!"

"Well I did promise to show you around." the pale turquoise spirit laughed gently as she watched the matoran and Torahka make sure Rionna didn't fall in her haste to get off the bench.

"Oh!" Kokua softly exclaimed as a second glowing light joined the one around Namis and a pale chestnut Toa spirit joined her, he grinned as Rionna smiled back delightedly.

xXx

As the dusky Great Spirit set Turaga Anuenue back on the bench, she glanced at her brother then nodded as the, still flustered, rainbow hued Turaga looked up at them.

Silently they moved to stand in front of her as the blue mist returned and grew around them, then as the mist hid the Great Spirits from sight, Mata Nui spoke, "What was Vakama's is now yours."

Scrambling from the bench, the Turaga of Colour bowed as the mist grew to a blinding intensity then vanished as the Great Spirits departed.

Sitting back down, Anuenue wondered what Mata Nui meant then for some reason glanced at her staff.

Suddenly her eyes misted over and it seemed to Anuenue that she could see herself talking with six matoran, but couldn't see who they were before they climbed into six pods which disappeared into the ground.

Blinking rapidly as her sight snapped back into focus, the rainbow hued Turaga was glad she had sat down, "Now I know why Vakama said he felt cross-wired." Anuenue whispered, stunned by the knowledge that she now had the gift of visions.

When the Turaga of Colour was certain the feeling of disorientation had gone, she left the room of prophecies and made her way to the stairs.

"Aikane, I'm back at the door." Anuenue called softly when she reached it, and then peered up at her violet hued sister while she moved the door to one side.

Seeing the stunned look in her sisters' eyes as she placed the door back, Aikane was glad the matoran and Kokua hadn't returned yet.

"Want to tell me?" the Toa of Twilight asked when they sat on the bench, for a few moments Turaga Anuenue sat motionless then silently began telling Aikane what had occurred.

In another part of the Great Temple, Kokua, Rionna, Suna and Nixie listened fascinated as Namis and Kūri talked about when they'd first seen the Great Temple.

"Amazing." the hybrid smiled when the spirits finished speaking, "Thank you for telling us some of our missing history." Nixie added as Rionna yawned then apologized when Suna asked if she was alright.

"You still need to rest." Kūri gently commented, watching his young friend as she lent against Kokua's side, her eyes drooping wearily.

Gathering the sleepy matoran up, Kokua thanked the spirit Toa and as Suna and Nixie bowed to them the familiar glow surrounded Namis and Kūri and they returned to the spirit realm.

"Could you let Aikane and Anuenue know I'm taking Rionna back to Gali's please." the Torahka asked when the glow had faded away and she glanced at her friends.

"Of course, we'll go now and catch up with you and Rionna later." Nixie grinned, watching as their new friend fell asleep, a contented smile visible.

"Thanks, it's been quite a day for her." Kokua chuckled as they walked to a side entrance.

Watching their winged friend until she'd vanished from sight, Suna glanced to where Nixie was rapidly scribbling what they'd been told down.

"It's not as good as Hahli's chronicling, but I'm sure she'll tidy it up nicely." she grinned, shoving the notes into her bag as they headed back to the main chamber.

...

"I've already had one." Anuenue finished speaking while she gazed at a carving of the Great Spirits' Hau missing Aikane's stunned glance at her.

"Something is going to happen soon, but I'm not sure how or why. It looked like I was passing a map to Hahli... OH!" the rainbow hued Turaga gasped and looked up at her equally surprised sister.

"We can talk about it some more later. Nixie and Suna are coming back." Aikane whispered, rubbing her sister's tense shoulders, "Thanks, sis. It is rather startling."

Anuenue whispered as the matoran appeared and hurried over to them.

Grinning happily, Nixie and Suna told the Toa and Turaga what had happened as they headed up the stairs to rejoin Pewku.

"Then Kokua took Rionna over to Gali's." Suna said as they reached the main entrance and emerged into the afternoon sunshine.

Chirping curiously as her friends joined her; the Ussal crab gently nudged Turaga Anuenue until she switched to her Rau and explained that Kokua and Rionna had gone ahead.

xXx

Landing in the gardens behind Gali, Amaya and Anuenue's, Kokua giggled as the butterfly flock left off sunning themselves and fluttered around the hybrid and matoran

The sea green and apricot one perched on Kokua's shoulder while the powder blue and lemon one settled on Rionna's hands watching the sleeping matoran curiously.

Hearing the musical laughter of her winged sister float through the open windows, Amaya left Gali's and joined her in the garden.

"Gali went over to where the dermis turtles gather and I think she may have also gone for a swim." the rainbow hued Toa smiled as they went inside and sat in the living room.

Resting her sleeping friend down on one of the couches, Kokua quietly told Amaya what had taken place in the Great Temple while they sipped at some chilled juice.

"We've lost so much." the Toa of Colour commented when Kokua finished speaking, causing the Torahka to look up from checking on Rionna.

"But we've also gained so much too." Amaya added with a grin and hugged Kokua when she sat back, "It's all fascinating." the silver/blue hybrid laughed in reply.

By the time, Aikane, Turaga Anuenue, Nixie, Suna and Pewku reached the ussal crab's pen, the suns were dipping towards the horizon, lighting up the now quiet schools an workshops. "What's planned for Rionna tomorrow, Turaga?" Nixie asked as she and Suna made sure Pewku had enough food and water, "No doubt Lewa will have told everyone about her, so she'll be meeting the rest of the Toa and the Rahaga." the rainbow hued Turaga replied after Pewku had gently nudged her before settling down to rest. "It'll be lively then." Suna giggled, blushing as Nixie teased her while they headed for their homes.

"Feeling better?"Aikane asked as they reached the main square, "Mmmm, still wondering about what I saw and when it will happen." Anuenue replied, glancing up at her violet hued sister. "I don't think we will have too long to wait." she added before both glanced around when Gali called to them as she crossed a small park to intercept her sisters.

"Sis, something happened in the Great Temple I think you should know about." the Turaga of Colour said once they'd greeted each other and were heading to her blue hued sister's home. "Oh Anuenue, that's incredible." Gali murmured as they reached the main square, _"Have you..?"_ she asked silently when they were joined by Hahli and Jaller.

"_Tell you later."_ came the reply as the Turaga of Colour suddenly realized that Jaller was another of the six matoran she'd seen. "Steady Anuenue." Aikane whispered, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder, "Thanks sis, this foreknowledge is unnerving stuff." came the reply as Anuenue managed a smile as they looked at her hopefully, "May we look after Wotzit for a few days Turaga?" Hahli asked as they sat on the benches and talked about the days' events. Laughing, the Turaga of Colour agreed then she, Gali and Aikane watched as their friends headed for Hahli's home, Jaller looking faintly embarrassed, before they headed for Gali's.

As they entered the water Toa's home, the trio could hear voices coming from the living room and quickly joined their sisters and friend. "Oh, Turaga did you hear about our visitors?" Rionna said happily as she shifted up to let the rainbow hued Turaga sat with her, "No, why don't you tell me?" Anuenue chuckled as she got comfortable.

While they chatted Aikane and Amaya listening, Gali nudged Kokua and gestured for her to follow. All four were still chatting when Gali and Kokua began setting down bowls on the table, closely followed by several jugs and beakers. "Dig in, no need to stand on ceremony." Anuenue chuckled when Rionna blushed as her stomach growled as Gali passed them beakers of chilled juice before she beat Aikane's attempt to snag a bowl of salad.

"Got enough?" Kokua asked as she joined Rionna and Anuenue, smiling at the yellow/pale green matoran, "Mpppphhffff...Fanks." came the rather muffled reply as she glanced up hastily swallowing her mouthful. "That's good, it'll help you regain your strength, just nod if you need any more." Amaya grinned, sipping her drink and winking at her new friend.

When everyone had finished and tidied the bowls and jugs away, Amaya and Gali returned with more iced juice and they settled back in the chairs, Anuenue, Rionna and Kokua, "So what are the plans for tomorrow, sis?" Amaya enquired as several butterflies perched on the window ledges and then the one who'd befriended Rionna fluttered in to perch on her knee.

While the Turaga explained, Rionna blinked sleepily then settled back and drifted off to sleep, "I wonder who'll be first to arrive?" Kokua mused, a dreamy look in her eyes, "I think it'll be a draw between Lewa and Kopaka." Aikane chuckled softly before gently lifting up the sleeping matoran. While she did, Anuenue felt dizzy and blinked owlishly when she glanced at Rionna.

_..._

"Sis, Anuenue, are you all right?" a worried voice broke into the Turaga's consciousness and she blinked again then glanced up at Gali, who watched her worriedly. "I'm not sure, I could see Rionna working in the Chronicler's workshop in the tower." Anuenue whispered, slowly becoming aware that they were now alone, "the others went over to Amaya's, I said you'd stay here tonight."

"Thank you," the rainbow hued Turaga murmured absently as she gazed out the windows at the slowly darkening skies, "I'm glad Rionna was asleep, it might have worried her."

"Well Kokua was a bit startled when you began talking about a new Chronicler." the water Toa softly replied while guiding her sister through to her bedroom, "Did I? I don't recall saying anything." Anuenue said while sitting on the bed nearest Gali's. "You did and then we thought you were going to pass out." Gali replied as she wondered if a sleeping draught might be required, then grinned when Anuenue glanced up and made a face. "I'm not sure it will, but thanks for thinking of it." the rainbow hued Turaga chuckled as she settled back and watched her sister dim the lightstones.

Not long after, Gali propped herself up on one elbow and watched her sleeping sister, _"First Hahli, then Jaller. I wonder who else will go."_ she pondered as she settled back down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

While everyone on Metru Nui slept peacefully, two boats were sailing towards the island, their occupants checking their weapons and the plans they'd been given. On one, the bored beings teased a caged Visorak until their leader buffeted them away from the cage, snarling warnings at the rowdy group.


	11. Chapter 11

As the next day dawned, bright and dry, the Toa of the other metru woke and breakfasted before heading for the chutes leading to Ga-metru. Kopaka listened intrigued as Tein'a told him some more about Rionna, _"So Sherrie wasn't the first human to appear in our universe."_ the Toa Nuva thought, following his younger brother into the chute.

xXx

Over in Ga-metru, Rionna was sat on the bed wondering if she should wake the Toa or Torahka.

A few minutes later, the yellow/pale green matoran was peering shyly around the front door, watching those heading to their work,

Opening her eyes, Aikane smiled while she waited for her sisters to waken, _"Your strength has nearly returned."_ she thought, sensing Rionna shift from the door to a bench nearby.

Seeing the matoran Hahli had told her about, Dalu went over to introduce herself, knowing that Balta wouldn't mind if she were a little late.

"Hey, how are you doing?" a gruff friendly voice broke Rionna's thoughts about her visit to the Great Temple and she looked up, startled as Dalu plonked herself down beside her. "F-fine thank you..er?" Rionna stammered, wondering why the cerulean matoran had so many scars, "I'm Dalu, I help out at the forges in Ta-metru." she said, grinning as Rionna's gaze traced several of her battle scars. "Any way I'd better scoot, I'm meeting Balta in half an hour. See you around, Rio."

"Bye Dalu." Rionna smiled, wondering what her new friend had been through to wind up with all those scars and watched as she raced off, quickly vanishing from sight. "She was one of the Voya Nui resistance, they and the other Voya Nuians moved to Metru Nui when the island was destroyed by the volcano there." Aikane said as she joined Rionna, "Breakfast's ready, and my sisters are joining us." she added, smiling as Rionna blushed slightly, "I...er just wanted to look outside. I didn't disturb you, did I?"

"No I was already awake. Now come on, you'll need your strength, all our brothers and sisters are coming to welcome you." Aikane told the anxious matoran, hiding a smile at the look of surprise in her eyes. "Me...but I'm just a matoran." Rionna blurted as she followed the violet hued Toa back into the living room, "Maybe, but you've been through a lot and they will be interested to meet you." Kokua smiled while she offered the bewildered matoran a bowl of fruit as she sat down between her and Amaya.

While they ate, Gali and Anuenue joined them and chatted about the other Toa and Rahaga, easing Rionna's nerves as they did.

As Aikane had predicted, the Toa of Air and Ice and Solisha were first to arrive and perched on some stools, Solisha and Malie picking the window seat. Rionna glanced curiously over to where the peridot hued Toa was gesturing to his companion, who then giggled before smiling at the yellow/pale green matoran. "Malie says hello and how are you feeling?" Solisha said, while he nodded his thanks to Kokua for the drinks she'd passed to him, "Thank you, Toa Malie, I'm feeling much better." she replied, still wondering why he didn't speak. Seeing Rionna's puzzlement, Turaga Anuenue quietly explained before glancing up as Pohatu and Lerihua joined the group, "We'll need to move into the garden soon." Gali laughed, a faint blush evident on her mask.

By the time those from Ta-metru reached Gali's home, everyone had indeed moved into the garden and were sitting on the grass, chatting amongst themselves. Rionna glanced around at the Toa, smiling politely as they greeted the brightly hued matoran.

Gaaki smiled when Rionna's gaze drifted back to the Rahaga, "I think-guess, Rionna's going to come and talk-chat with us." Iruini commented, watching as the yellow/pale green matoran stood up and made her way towards where they and Pouks were sitting. "Would you like some juice?" the brown hued Rahaga asked when Rionna finally reached the trio and sat nearby, "Yes please, Rahaga Pouks." came the quiet reply as she shyly smiled at Gaaki then giggled when Iruini tickled her.

"Hey let Rionna breath." the indigo hued Toa called out while passing Pouks a fresh jug of juice. Laughing merrily, the green hued Rahaga poured out a beaker and handed it to the yellow/pale green matoran when she sat up, rubbing at a grass stain on her arm, "Thank you, er...I won..."

on seeing Rionna's curiosity and that she didn't want to give any offence, Norik moved to join the group and asked if she'd accompany him over to an empty bench.

While the red hued Rahaga told Rionna about himself and the others, the Toa began chatting about the upcoming kolhii tournament involving all six teams. "Hey Anuenue, I think Rionna should sit with us tomorrow, give her the best view in the arena." Pohatu commented, glancing over to where the matoran in question was listening avidly to Norik.

Roughly half an hour later, they were joined by Hahli, who moved to speak with Turaga Anuenue, "The arena is ready for tomorrow." the Chronicler said, grinning as Malie began tickling his malachite hued brother while managing to avoid Sheranu trying to get his own back. "Mind if I get some last minute practice in?" Hahli asked as laughter spread through the group as Norik and Rionna came back to where the rainbow hued Turaga sat beside Ferinus and Hakinu.

"You can have the rest of the day for practice, Macku too." Rionna heard Turaga Anuenue say as she and Norik reached her, "Practice what?" she asked intrigued as she sat beside the bench, Hahli grinned, "Kolhii, wanna come and watch Macku and I fine tune our game?"

"Yes please, I'd love to. That is all right isn't it Turaga?" the yellow/pale green matoran asked, glancing up at the rainbow hued Turaga as she chuckled. "Of course it is. But if you begin to feel tired, Hahli will help you find somewhere to have a rest." Anuenue replied, smiling as Rionna scrambled up to join the grinning Chronicler, "I will and thank you." she replied, bowing before Hahli lead her out the garden.

As they headed for the practice field, Hahli was telling Rionna about the kolhii match on the island of Mata Nui, "Macku and I had joined Hewkii and Hafu then Turaga Vakama announced the Ta-koro team. I think they'd been running as Jaller and Takua we..."

"Takua? Toa Namis was late visiting me once because he was trying to hide from the Vahki." Rionna blurted then blushed, "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." she mumbled as Hahli blinked in surprise. "Oh this is priceless," the Chronicler snickered, "Just wait until Jaller finds out." she added, leaning against a wall as she giggled helplessly while Rionna smiled shyly.

"Come on, I'll explain." Hahli grinned, mischief dancing in her eyes as Rionna grinned back, glad that her new friend hadn't taken offence at her butting in.

"Takua became the Toa of Light?" Rionna exclaimed as she and Hahli reached the practice field to find Macku already there, juggling a kolhii ball with her stick.

"Yeah, that'll get Taka back for all the times he's stuck Jaller on top the cupboard." Hahli laughed, "But what if he doesn't remember?" Rionna giggled, as Macku called out a greeting then launched the kolhii ball at her team mate. "All the more fun then." Hahli laughed before hurling the ball back.

Rionna watched in amazement as they then showed her the basic moves then moved onto the various combinations.

"Oh wow! That's incredible, I hope you win." the yellow and pale green matoran exclaimed when Hahli and Macku walked over to where she sat, their kolhii sticks over their shoulders.

"Well, we're up against some good teams. But I think we will." Macku chuckled, pulling a bag from under the bench and passed the water canisters to her friends.

xXx

Over in Ta-metru, Balta had led Dalu over to his home then when they reached the living room, sat her down.

"Close your eyes, I've got something for you." the terracotta hued matoran said as his closefriend glanced at him curiously then did as he asked.

"It took a lot of fiddling. But I've got it working again." Balta explained as he folded Dalu's hand around a small box then hugged her, "Sorry it took so long." he added softly.

Looking at the small box, Dalu shivered then put it away before returning her closefriend's hug, "Do you think they're still alive?" the battle-scarred matoran whispered after several minutes had passed and Balta had fetched them something to drink.

"Yes." he replied firmly, handing Dalu a iced drink, they then sat in silence enjoying the juice and when Dalu had finished she gave her closefriend a peck on the cheek and silently left, hurrying for the chute back to Ga-metru.

Several minutes later, Dezalk entered Balta's to see how his friend was and offer any support he could.

xXx

Hahli and Macku had finished practising and were slowly making their way with Rionna back to Turaga Anuenue's.

As they passed a chute station, Dalu hurried out, nearly colliding with the Chronicler, "Sorry Hahli." their friend said before practically running in the direction of her home.

"Is Dalu alright? She seemed very distracted." Macku commented as the trio watched the cerulean hued matoran vanish around a corner.

"I'll go and find out. Catch you later Rionna and when you're fit we'll start teaching you how to play kolhii" Hahli said, grinning at the delight in the yellow/pale green matoran's eyes. While Rionna and Macku continued towards the main square, Hahli headed for Dalu's home, reaching it a few minutes later.

To the Chronicler's surprise, the door had been left open, something that Dalu never usually did, "Something's really troubling her." Hahli whispered as she slipped inside and glanced around.

Silently she then moved to peer around the living room door and was surprised to see that Dalu had closed the curtains and was sat on the floor looking at a small box.

As Hahli watched, the battle-scarred matoran reached out a trembling hand and activated the box. Moving into the room, Hahli watched as a beam of light slowly resolved itself into an image.

Slowly Hahli moved until she stood behind the chair Dalu was lent against, silently watching the flickering hologram that her friend was gazing at.

It was of Dalu herself, with a conspicuous lack of scars, she was laughing softly, hugging a much younger matoran The lime green matoran was asleep in her arms, or at least pretending to be, for as the holographic Dalu said something,

his eyes flew open, revealing them to be an identical shade of citrine, and he giggled, snuggling deeper into his older sister's arms.

The real Dalu drew her knees up to her chin, slowly rocking back and forward as she watched herself poke the squirming Le-matoran in the ribs, before mercilessly tickling him.

"Oh Lach, where are you?" Dalu whispered, slowly reaching up to rub the edge of her mask as tears began to trickle down it.

Unable to ignore her friend's pain, Hahli moved to kneel beside Dalu and gently hugged her, "Wha... Oh!" her friend jumped and stared at the Chronicler while the hologram flickered and started to show the image again.

"I was worried about you." Hahli explained when a flicker of annoyance showed in Dalu's eyes, she then blinked and sighed, "You're the first of the Metru Nuians to know." her cerulean friend replied as she reached out to turn the hologram off.

"I haven't even told Turaga Anuenue." Dalu murmured when several minutes had passed and she'd pulled the curtains open again before storing the small box in her bedroom.  
"Think you ever will?" Hahli quietly asked as Dalu re-entered the living room and sat down while accepting the drink her friend had got for her.  
"I don't know. I should I know." her cerulean hued friend admitted, then after draining the beaker she glanced at the Chronicler, "Give me a couple of days to think about it ."  
"Okay and if you want I'll come with you." Hahli smiled reassuringly at her friend then grinned, "Why don't I treat you to tea?" she added, beating Dalu to picking up her empty beaker.  
"Alright. I might even tell you some things about Lach." Dalu replied, feeling a release of a pain she'd had for so long she didn't realize it was there, "That would be nice. Oh I should warn you I've got Wotzit for a few days."

"And Jaller?" her cerulean hued friend slyly replied, grinning as Hahli blushed, "Na, he went to check on Ryuu and also to get some last minute practice in." she replied as they rinsed the beakers and dried them.  
Chatting about the kolhii tournament tomorrow, Chronicler and Warrior left Dalu's home and headed for Hahli's as afternoon slipped into evening.

"So Rionna, have a good time?" Kopaka asked when she and Macku reached the benches outside Gali's, Amaya's and Anuenue's homes.  
"Oh yes it was amazing." the yellow/pale green matoran replied as she and Macku sat down. "I can't wait to see the match tomorrow." Rionna added as glanced up at the Toa of Ice and Water while they smiled at her and Macku.  
"We've decided that you can sit with us." Gali said then smiled as Rionna's eyes lit up with joy, then she blushed as an enormous yawn seemed to come from nowhere.  
"I suggest that you have something to eat then an early night." the icy Toa smiled as Rionna yawned again and blinked drowsily while shifting to lean against his side.

"As Gaaki, Pouks and Iruini are staying at Turaga Anuenue's tonight, you can stay at mine." Gali added, nodding to Macku, who grinned and headed off to her home, then the Toa of Water scooped up the sleepy matoran and she and Kopaka entered her home.

Evening turned to night and things were quiet in Ga-metru, then around one in the morning, a silent leggy figure scuttled over the roofs around the main square, spinning a line to check in the open windows.  
When it found the one it was seeking, the Visorak crept into the sleeper's bedroom and approached her bed.  
As it paused within striking distance, the sleeper stirred, turned over and began to rouse, sensing someone was there.  
Swiftly, before she could wake enough to cry out, the Visorak lunged forwards and sank it's fangs into her left forearm; a low moan came from the sleeper as she sank back into unconsciousness.

The Visorak then bound the sleeper in its mutagenic webbing, making sure that she couldn't break free until the webbing had done its work.  
Satisfied it had done its task, the Visorak departed the Turaga of Colour's bedroom leaving Anuenue's bound and unconscious form on her bed.

Half an hour passed, and then the bound form began twitching, slowly at first then with growing strength until a clawed hand tore through the hardened webbing.  
The other swiftly followed it and after a few minutes of tearing the tough webbing apart, the figure freed her head, body and legs. Knowing there was a lightstone on her bedside cabinet, Anuenue reached out to brighten it then froze as she looked at her altered hands.  
"No!" a hastily stifled cry escaped the rainbow hued figure, she then tried to stand up, knowing the Rahaga were in a nearby room.  
Unable to find her centre of balance, Anuenue stumbled into the cabinet and crashed to the floor before she could stop herself. Shaking and shocked, she then managed to crawl into an unlit corner and curled up, her newly formed wings curving around her, still unsure what had happened, trembling uncontrollably as she silently cried out for her sisters.

Sitting up suddenly, Gaaki looked around the bedroom then moved to rouse Pouks and Iruini, "Something's wrong." she whispered as they rubbed their eyes.  
As if to emphasize the blue Rahaga's words a clatter came from the direction of Turaga Anuenue's bedroom.  
Swiftly they hurried to their sister's room, "Anuenue, is everything all right?" Pouks called out. When they got no reply, Gaaki pushed the door open and brightened the nearest lightstone.  
"Spirits. No, not again!" Iruini whispered aghast, scattered over the Turaga of Colour's bed were torn strands of webbing.  
A soft noise came from a dim corner catching their attention, cautiously the Rahaga approached what looked like a pile of rainbow coloured feathers in the corner. When it suddenly twitched, the Rahaga took out their staffs and readied Rotuka spinners. As they watched part of the pile lowered and a pair of multi-faceted dark aqua eyes gazed at them.  
When tears began running down the figure's face a slender arm reached up to rub them away.  
"Oh sister." Iruini whispered as Anuenue shivered, the feathers shifting back further to show her altered form.  
"There was something in the room. I wasn't fully... awake and before I could cry out I got bitten." Anuenue whispered, her gaze showing her to be still deep in shock.  
Pouks gently draped a blanket from Kokua's bed around the Turaga Hordika's shoulders while Gaaki hurried over to Gali's to rouse the Toa.

While waiting for them to return, Iruini and Pouks brightened the rest of the lightstones then encouraged Anuenue to sit on Kokua's bed.  
The Turaga Hordika of Colour looked around sadly before curling up under the blankets. "I can't hear my sisters." came the muffled reply when Pouks anxiously asked if she was feeling alright.  
Iruini straightened the small cabinet beside Anuenue's bed then picked her Colour-staff up "Here sis." he said, catching a glimpse of her peeking out from under the blankets.  
Slowly, Anuenue reached out to accept her staff, "Oh sister, that looks nasty. I'll get some water." Pouks exclaimed as two bite marks were revealed, the skin around them red and swollen.  
Silence fell as the brown Rahaga hurried off, and then Anuenue murmured, "When I regained consciousness I was bundled up in the webbing, unable to move or call out."  
Iruini placed his hand over the slender scale covered one clasping the colour-staff tightly, before he could say anything running footsteps heralded the arrival of Gaaki and Gali.  
Peering from under the blankets, Anuenue shivered from more than just shock, wondering what her Toa sister would think, as Gali looked around the room taking in the scene.

"Anuenue, please let me see." the Toa Nuva of Water softly asked, while crouching beside Kokua's bed. Pouks re-entered the room as Turaga Hordika Anuenue slowly tugged the blankets away from around her and sat up.

Stunned, the blue hued Toa let her gaze shift down then back up as Anuenue watched her, apprehension in her faceted eyes.  
Gali then sat beside her sister and hugged her gently, "We'll help you sort things out." she promised Anuenue.  
Pouks nodded, "At first light we'll go fetch our brothers." he said while adding some herbs to the water and soaking a cloth in the mix. Anuenue nodded, still feeling dizzy from the bite then stifled a cry as Pouks gently pressed the cloth against her wounded arm.  
"Sorry." the Turaga Hordika murmured, blushing while Gali hugged her again then brushed her sister's ruffled feathers, "It's curious-strange. You have no Rotuka launcher." Iruini commented softly after he'd finished collecting the remains of the webbing, putting them in a basket before tidying Anuenue's bed and folding her discarded robe.  
Wincing as Pouks continued to bathe the wounds Anuenue felt increasingly dizzy and slumped against Gali, her eyes closing as she passed out.

Silently Pouks finished tending to Anuenue's arm then as he tied off the bandage glanced up at the concerned Toa, "We'll stay with you." he said quietly before placing the bowl and cloth on the table. Gaaki and Iruini nodded in agreement, having checked the windows several times before joining their sisters and brother.  
"One of us should stay with Anuenue tomorrow, she'll welcome the reassurance." Gaaki added, sitting beside Gali as she hugged the unconscious Turaga Hordika.  
"She feels so light." Gali whispered, still shocked by the change their rainbow hued sister had under gone. While shifting to make herself comfortable, the Rahaga and Toa heard a soft chirp come from Anuenue then she nestled closer to her sister, shifting from unconsciousness to sleep.

xXx

_In the spirit realm, Nuju was meditating when a frown crossed his mask. Coming out of his contemplation, the Turaga of Ice stood up and went to see where Nahele was. Watching his icy brother vanish into the mist, Vakama decided to follow, having felt the same feeling of unease._

_After looking for a while, Turaga Nuju found the malachite hued Toa sitting with, Nokama, Matau, Namis, Pakele and Easan, all watching a image of the Sasilvia as they rolled around in the ocean depths. "I hate to disturb your enjoyment, but could you show me Anuenue's bedroom?" the icy spirit asked as Nahele looked up and Matau took the opportunity to tickle Nokama. "Of course, no trouble-problem at all." the malachite spirit grinned, winking cheekily at Nuju as he settled between his giggling sister and Pakele._

_As the image clouded over then cleared, an anxious murmur went up as the new image showed Gaaki, Pouks, Iruini and Gali peering worriedly at Anuenue's unconscious form. Shocked, the Turaga of Ice glanced at Nokama and Matau, their masks now pale, then all looked around as the unexpected sound of Vakama swearing broke the silence._

Lach = duck and is pronounced tunnoch


	12. Chapter 12

As the next day dawned, bright and dry, the Toa of the other metru woke and breakfasted before heading for the chutes leading to Ga-metru. Kopaka listened intrigued as Tein'a told him some more about Rionna, _"So Sherrie wasn't the first human to appear in our universe."_ the Toa Nuva thought, following his younger brother into the chute.

xXx

Over in Ga-metru, Rionna was sat on the bed wondering if she should wake the Toa or Torahka.

A few minutes later, the yellow/pale green matoran was peering shyly around the front door, watching those heading to their work,

Opening her eyes, Aikane smiled while she waited for her sisters to waken, _"Your strength has nearly returned."_ she thought, sensing Rionna shift from the door to a bench nearby.

Seeing the matoran Hahli had told her about, Dalu went over to introduce herself, knowing that Balta wouldn't mind if she were a little late.

"Hey, how are you doing?" a gruff friendly voice broke Rionna's thoughts about her visit to the Great Temple and she looked up, startled as Dalu plonked herself down beside her. "F-fine thank you..er?" Rionna stammered, wondering why the cerulean matoran had so many scars, "I'm Dalu, I help out at the forges in Ta-metru." she said, grinning as Rionna's gaze traced several of her battle scars. "Any way I'd better scoot, I'm meeting Balta in half an hour. See you around, Rio."

"Bye Dalu." Rionna smiled, wondering what her new friend had been through to wind up with all those scars and watched as she raced off, quickly vanishing from sight. "She was one of the Voya Nui resistance, they and the other Voya Nuians moved to Metru Nui when the island was destroyed by the volcano there." Aikane said as she joined Rionna, "Breakfast's ready, and my sisters are joining us." she added, smiling as Rionna blushed slightly, "I...er just wanted to look outside. I didn't disturb you, did I?"

"No I was already awake. Now come on, you'll need your strength, all our brothers and sisters are coming to welcome you." Aikane told the anxious matoran, hiding a smile at the look of surprise in her eyes. "Me...but I'm just a matoran." Rionna blurted as she followed the violet hued Toa back into the living room, "Maybe, but you've been through a lot and they will be interested to meet you." Kokua smiled while she offered the bewildered matoran a bowl of fruit as she sat down between her and Amaya.

While they ate, Gali and Anuenue joined them and chatted about the other Toa and Rahaga, easing Rionna's nerves as they did.

As Aikane had predicted, the Toa of Air and Ice and Solisha were first to arrive and perched on some stools, Solisha and Malie picking the window seat. Rionna glanced curiously over to where the peridot hued Toa was gesturing to his companion, who then giggled before smiling at the yellow/pale green matoran. "Malie says hello and how are you feeling?" Solisha said, while he nodded his thanks to Kokua for the drinks she'd passed to him, "Thank you, Toa Malie, I'm feeling much better." she replied, still wondering why he didn't speak. Seeing Rionna's puzzlement, Turaga Anuenue quietly explained before glancing up as Pohatu and Lerihua joined the group, "We'll need to move into the garden soon." Gali laughed, a faint blush evident on her mask.

By the time those from Ta-metru reached Gali's home, everyone had indeed moved into the garden and were sitting on the grass, chatting amongst themselves. Rionna glanced around at the Toa, smiling politely as they greeted the brightly hued matoran.

Gaaki smiled when Rionna's gaze drifted back to the Rahaga, "I think-guess, Rionna's going to come and talk-chat with us." Iruini commented, watching as the yellow/pale green matoran stood up and made her way towards where they and Pouks were sitting. "Would you like some juice?" the brown hued Rahaga asked when Rionna finally reached the trio and sat nearby, "Yes please, Rahaga Pouks." came the quiet reply as she shyly smiled at Gaaki then giggled when Iruini tickled her.

"Hey let Rionna breath." the indigo hued Toa called out while passing Pouks a fresh jug of juice. Laughing merrily, the green hued Rahaga poured out a beaker and handed it to the yellow/pale green matoran when she sat up, rubbing at a grass stain on her arm, "Thank you, er...I won..."

on seeing Rionna's curiosity and that she didn't want to give any offence, Norik moved to join the group and asked if she'd accompany him over to an empty bench.

While the red hued Rahaga told Rionna about himself and the others, the Toa began chatting about the upcoming kolhii tournament involving all six teams. "Hey Anuenue, I think Rionna should sit with us tomorrow, give her the best view in the arena." Pohatu commented, glancing over to where the matoran in question was listening avidly to Norik.

Roughly half an hour later, they were joined by Hahli, who moved to speak with Turaga Anuenue, "The arena is ready for tomorrow." the Chronicler said, grinning as Malie began tickling his malachite hued brother while managing to avoid Sheranu trying to get his own back. "Mind if I get some last minute practice in?" Hahli asked as laughter spread through the group as Norik and Rionna came back to where the rainbow hued Turaga sat beside Ferinus and Hakinu.

"You can have the rest of the day for practice, Macku too." Rionna heard Turaga Anuenue say as she and Norik reached her, "Practice what?" she asked intrigued as she sat beside the bench, Hahli grinned, "Kolhii, wanna come and watch Macku and I fine tune our game?"

"Yes please, I'd love to. That is all right isn't it Turaga?" the yellow/pale green matoran asked, glancing up at the rainbow hued Turaga as she chuckled. "Of course it is. But if you begin to feel tired, Hahli will help you find somewhere to have a rest." Anuenue replied, smiling as Rionna scrambled up to join the grinning Chronicler, "I will and thank you." she replied, bowing before Hahli lead her out the garden.

As they headed for the practice field, Hahli was telling Rionna about the kolhii match on the island of Mata Nui, "Macku and I had joined Hewkii and Hafu then Turaga Vakama announced the Ta-koro team. I think they'd been running as Jaller and Takua we..."

"Takua? Toa Namis was late visiting me once because he was trying to hide from the Vahki." Rionna blurted then blushed, "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." she mumbled as Hahli blinked in surprise. "Oh this is priceless," the Chronicler snickered, "Just wait until Jaller finds out." she added, leaning against a wall as she giggled helplessly while Rionna smiled shyly.

"Come on, I'll explain." Hahli grinned, mischief dancing in her eyes as Rionna grinned back, glad that her new friend hadn't taken offence at her butting in.

"Takua became the Toa of Light?" Rionna exclaimed as she and Hahli reached the practice field to find Macku already there, juggling a kolhii ball with her stick.

"Yeah, that'll get Taka back for all the times he's stuck Jaller on top the cupboard." Hahli laughed, "But what if he doesn't remember?" Rionna giggled, as Macku called out a greeting then launched the kolhii ball at her team mate. "All the more fun then." Hahli laughed before hurling the ball back.

Rionna watched in amazement as they then showed her the basic moves then moved onto the various combinations.

"Oh wow! That's incredible, I hope you win." the yellow and pale green matoran exclaimed when Hahli and Macku walked over to where she sat, their kolhii sticks over their shoulders.

"Well, we're up against some good teams. But I think we will." Macku chuckled, pulling a bag from under the bench and passed the water canisters to her friends.

xXx

Over in Ta-metru, Balta had led Dalu over to his home then when they reached the living room, sat her down.

"Close your eyes, I've got something for you." the terracotta hued matoran said as his closefriend glanced at him curiously then did as he asked.

"It took a lot of fiddling. But I've got it working again." Balta explained as he folded Dalu's hand around a small box then hugged her, "Sorry it took so long." he added softly.

Looking at the small box, Dalu shivered then put it away before returning her closefriend's hug, "Do you think they're still alive?" the battle-scarred matoran whispered after several minutes had passed and Balta had fetched them something to drink.

"Yes." he replied firmly, handing Dalu a iced drink, they then sat in silence enjoying the juice and when Dalu had finished she gave her closefriend a peck on the cheek and silently left, hurrying for the chute back to Ga-metru.

Several minutes later, Dezalk entered Balta's to see how his friend was and offer any support he could.

xXx

Hahli and Macku had finished practising and were slowly making their way with Rionna back to Turaga Anuenue's.

As they passed a chute station, Dalu hurried out, nearly colliding with the Chronicler, "Sorry Hahli." their friend said before practically running in the direction of her home.

"Is Dalu alright? She seemed very distracted." Macku commented as the trio watched the cerulean hued matoran vanish around a corner.

"I'll go and find out. Catch you later Rionna and when you're fit we'll start teaching you how to play kolhii" Hahli said, grinning at the delight in the yellow/pale green matoran's eyes. While Rionna and Macku continued towards the main square, Hahli headed for Dalu's home, reaching it a few minutes later.

To the Chronicler's surprise, the door had been left open, something that Dalu never usually did, "Something's really troubling her." Hahli whispered as she slipped inside and glanced around.

Silently she then moved to peer around the living room door and was surprised to see that Dalu had closed the curtains and was sat on the floor looking at a small box.

As Hahli watched, the battle-scarred matoran reached out a trembling hand and activated the box. Moving into the room, Hahli watched as a beam of light slowly resolved itself into an image.

Slowly Hahli moved until she stood behind the chair Dalu was lent against, silently watching the flickering hologram that her friend was gazing at.

It was of Dalu herself, with a conspicuous lack of scars, she was laughing softly, hugging a much younger matoran The lime green matoran was asleep in her arms, or at least pretending to be, for as the holographic Dalu said something,

his eyes flew open, revealing them to be an identical shade of citrine, and he giggled, snuggling deeper into his older sister's arms.

The real Dalu drew her knees up to her chin, slowly rocking back and forward as she watched herself poke the squirming Le-matoran in the ribs, before mercilessly tickling him.

"Oh Lach, where are you?" Dalu whispered, slowly reaching up to rub the edge of her mask as tears began to trickle down it.

Unable to ignore her friend's pain, Hahli moved to kneel beside Dalu and gently hugged her, "Wha... Oh!" her friend jumped and stared at the Chronicler while the hologram flickered and started to show the image again.

"I was worried about you." Hahli explained when a flicker of annoyance showed in Dalu's eyes, she then blinked and sighed, "You're the first of the Metru Nuians to know." her cerulean friend replied as she reached out to turn the hologram off.

"I haven't even told Turaga Anuenue." Dalu murmured when several minutes had passed and she'd pulled the curtains open again before storing the small box in her bedroom.  
"Think you ever will?" Hahli quietly asked as Dalu re-entered the living room and sat down while accepting the drink her friend had got for her.  
"I don't know. I should I know." her cerulean hued friend admitted, then after draining the beaker she glanced at the Chronicler, "Give me a couple of days to think about it ."  
"Okay and if you want I'll come with you." Hahli smiled reassuringly at her friend then grinned, "Why don't I treat you to tea?" she added, beating Dalu to picking up her empty beaker.  
"Alright. I might even tell you some things about Lach." Dalu replied, feeling a release of a pain she'd had for so long she didn't realize it was there, "That would be nice. Oh I should warn you I've got Wotzit for a few days."

"And Jaller?" her cerulean hued friend slyly replied, grinning as Hahli blushed, "Na, he went to check on Ryuu and also to get some last minute practice in." she replied as they rinsed the beakers and dried them.  
Chatting about the kolhii tournament tomorrow, Chronicler and Warrior left Dalu's home and headed for Hahli's as afternoon slipped into evening.

"So Rionna, have a good time?" Kopaka asked when she and Macku reached the benches outside Gali's, Amaya's and Anuenue's homes.  
"Oh yes it was amazing." the yellow/pale green matoran replied as she and Macku sat down. "I can't wait to see the match tomorrow." Rionna added as glanced up at the Toa of Ice and Water while they smiled at her and Macku.  
"We've decided that you can sit with us." Gali said then smiled as Rionna's eyes lit up with joy, then she blushed as an enormous yawn seemed to come from nowhere.  
"I suggest that you have something to eat then an early night." the icy Toa smiled as Rionna yawned again and blinked drowsily while shifting to lean against his side.

"As Gaaki, Pouks and Iruini are staying at Turaga Anuenue's tonight, you can stay at mine." Gali added, nodding to Macku, who grinned and headed off to her home, then the Toa of Water scooped up the sleepy matoran and she and Kopaka entered her home.

Evening turned to night and things were quiet in Ga-metru, then around one in the morning, a silent leggy figure scuttled over the roofs around the main square, spinning a line to check in the open windows.  
When it found the one it was seeking, the Visorak crept into the sleeper's bedroom and approached her bed.  
As it paused within striking distance, the sleeper stirred, turned over and began to rouse, sensing someone was there.  
Swiftly, before she could wake enough to cry out, the Visorak lunged forwards and sank it's fangs into her left forearm; a low moan came from the sleeper as she sank back into unconsciousness.

The Visorak then bound the sleeper in its mutagenic webbing, making sure that she couldn't break free until the webbing had done its work.  
Satisfied it had done its task, the Visorak departed the Turaga of Colour's bedroom leaving Anuenue's bound and unconscious form on her bed.

Half an hour passed, and then the bound form began twitching, slowly at first then with growing strength until a clawed hand tore through the hardened webbing.  
The other swiftly followed it and after a few minutes of tearing the tough webbing apart, the figure freed her head, body and legs. Knowing there was a lightstone on her bedside cabinet, Anuenue reached out to brighten it then froze as she looked at her altered hands.  
"No!" a hastily stifled cry escaped the rainbow hued figure, she then tried to stand up, knowing the Rahaga were in a nearby room.  
Unable to find her centre of balance, Anuenue stumbled into the cabinet and crashed to the floor before she could stop herself. Shaking and shocked, she then managed to crawl into an unlit corner and curled up, her newly formed wings curving around her, still unsure what had happened, trembling uncontrollably as she silently cried out for her sisters.

Sitting up suddenly, Gaaki looked around the bedroom then moved to rouse Pouks and Iruini, "Something's wrong." she whispered as they rubbed their eyes.  
As if to emphasize the blue Rahaga's words a clatter came from the direction of Turaga Anuenue's bedroom.  
Swiftly they hurried to their sister's room, "Anuenue, is everything all right?" Pouks called out. When they got no reply, Gaaki pushed the door open and brightened the nearest lightstone.  
"Spirits. No, not again!" Iruini whispered aghast, scattered over the Turaga of Colour's bed were torn strands of webbing.  
A soft noise came from a dim corner catching their attention, cautiously the Rahaga approached what looked like a pile of rainbow coloured feathers in the corner. When it suddenly twitched, the Rahaga took out their staffs and readied Rotuka spinners. As they watched part of the pile lowered and a pair of multi-faceted dark aqua eyes gazed at them.  
When tears began running down the figure's face a slender arm reached up to rub them away.  
"Oh sister." Iruini whispered as Anuenue shivered, the feathers shifting back further to show her altered form.  
"There was something in the room. I wasn't fully... awake and before I could cry out I got bitten." Anuenue whispered, her gaze showing her to be still deep in shock.  
Pouks gently draped a blanket from Kokua's bed around the Turaga Hordika's shoulders while Gaaki hurried over to Gali's to rouse the Toa.

While waiting for them to return, Iruini and Pouks brightened the rest of the lightstones then encouraged Anuenue to sit on Kokua's bed.  
The Turaga Hordika of Colour looked around sadly before curling up under the blankets. "I can't hear my sisters." came the muffled reply when Pouks anxiously asked if she was feeling alright.  
Iruini straightened the small cabinet beside Anuenue's bed then picked her Colour-staff up "Here sis." he said, catching a glimpse of her peeking out from under the blankets.  
Slowly, Anuenue reached out to accept her staff, "Oh sister, that looks nasty. I'll get some water." Pouks exclaimed as two bite marks were revealed, the skin around them red and swollen.  
Silence fell as the brown Rahaga hurried off, and then Anuenue murmured, "When I regained consciousness I was bundled up in the webbing, unable to move or call out."  
Iruini placed his hand over the slender scale covered one clasping the colour-staff tightly, before he could say anything running footsteps heralded the arrival of Gaaki and Gali.  
Peering from under the blankets, Anuenue shivered from more than just shock, wondering what her Toa sister would think, as Gali looked around the room taking in the scene.

"Anuenue, please let me see." the Toa Nuva of Water softly asked, while crouching beside Kokua's bed. Pouks re-entered the room as Turaga Hordika Anuenue slowly tugged the blankets away from around her and sat up.

Stunned, the blue hued Toa let her gaze shift down then back up as Anuenue watched her, apprehension in her faceted eyes.  
Gali then sat beside her sister and hugged her gently, "We'll help you sort things out." she promised Anuenue.  
Pouks nodded, "At first light we'll go fetch our brothers." he said while adding some herbs to the water and soaking a cloth in the mix. Anuenue nodded, still feeling dizzy from the bite then stifled a cry as Pouks gently pressed the cloth against her wounded arm.  
"Sorry." the Turaga Hordika murmured, blushing while Gali hugged her again then brushed her sister's ruffled feathers, "It's curious-strange. You have no Rotuka launcher." Iruini commented softly after he'd finished collecting the remains of the webbing, putting them in a basket before tidying Anuenue's bed and folding her discarded robe.  
Wincing as Pouks continued to bathe the wounds Anuenue felt increasingly dizzy and slumped against Gali, her eyes closing as she passed out.

Silently Pouks finished tending to Anuenue's arm then as he tied off the bandage glanced up at the concerned Toa, "We'll stay with you." he said quietly before placing the bowl and cloth on the table. Gaaki and Iruini nodded in agreement, having checked the windows several times before joining their sisters and brother.  
"One of us should stay with Anuenue tomorrow, she'll welcome the reassurance." Gaaki added, sitting beside Gali as she hugged the unconscious Turaga Hordika.  
"She feels so light." Gali whispered, still shocked by the change their rainbow hued sister had under gone. While shifting to make herself comfortable, the Rahaga and Toa heard a soft chirp come from Anuenue then she nestled closer to her sister, shifting from unconsciousness to sleep.

xXx

_In the spirit realm, Nuju was meditating when a frown crossed his mask. Coming out of his contemplation, the Turaga of Ice stood up and went to see where Nahele was. Watching his icy brother vanish into the mist, Vakama decided to follow, having felt the same feeling of unease._

_After looking for a while, Turaga Nuju found the malachite hued Toa sitting with, Nokama, Matau, Namis, Pakele and Easan, all watching a image of the Sasilvia as they rolled around in the ocean depths. "I hate to disturb your enjoyment, but could you show me Anuenue's bedroom?" the icy spirit asked as Nahele looked up and Matau took the opportunity to tickle Nokama. "Of course, no trouble-problem at all." the malachite spirit grinned, winking cheekily at Nuju as he settled between his giggling sister and Pakele._

_As the image clouded over then cleared, an anxious murmur went up as the new image showed Gaaki, Pouks, Iruini and Gali peering worriedly at Anuenue's unconscious form. Shocked, the Turaga of Ice glanced at Nokama and Matau, their masks now pale, then all looked around as the unexpected sound of Vakama swearing broke the silence._

Lach = duck and is pronounced tunnoch


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I've been slugish in posting, real life keeps getting in the way :)

* * *

Dawn broke over Ga-metru as the butterfly flock moved from under the eaves to bask on the ledge of Turaga Anuenue's bedroom window. Anuenue opened her eyes, still feeling cold and glanced around before carefully sitting up, making sure she didn't rouse Gali.  
The Rahaga were still sleeping in their makeshift beds and didn't stir as the Turaga Hordika slowly moved towards the window seat, pausing to regain her balance several times.  
As she settled awkwardly on the seat, Iruini watched her closely; his eyes narrow slits keeping quiet and waiting to see what she'd do.  
Leaning her arms on the window ledge, Anuenue watched the butterflies as they warmed up, slowly her own wings opened to also catch the first rays of sunlight and she sighed delightedly as warmth spread through her.  
A tickle on her arm roused Anuenue from her reverie and she glanced at the curious flock as several climbed onto her arm, "It's still me." the rainbow hued being whispered, watching as they shifted their wing colours to match hers.  
Resting her head on her free arm, Anuenue watched the butterflies as the seven rainbow ones stayed on her arm and began shifting their colours in a mesmerizing display.  
When the Turaga Hordika had fallen asleep, lulled by the butterflies, those on her arm watched as the rest of the flock headed off and Iruini stood up stretching, before moving to check on Anuenue.  
Pouks was next to wake and nodded to his green hued brother when he gestured towards the kitchen, "How is she?" he whispered then smiled as Gaaki had joined them, her hand slipping into his.  
"Looks much better than earlier." Iruini replied, glancing back at the sleeping Turaga Hordika as her wings twitched, Pouks and Gaaki then left the room, one to fix breakfast, the other to gather their brothers.  
Gali had been watching and called to Aikane and Amaya before letting Iruini know she was awake, _"SHE'S WHAT!?"_ Aikane's silent yell made the Toa of Water wince as she sat up.  
_"Sorry sisters."_ the Toa of Twilight's 'voice' came a few moments later as Amaya's drowsily muttered something rude.  
_"Could you ask Kokua to come too? I think Anuenue will appreciate her being close."_Gali added, moving to join Iruini on the window seat, smiling at Amaya's reply the blue hued Toa told her friend what her sisters had said.

Staying still as she woke, the Turaga Hordika listened to Iruini and Gali discussing what their sisters had said.  
While watching the butterflies as they cleaned their antenna, a delightful smell reached her and Anuenue's stomach gave a loud rumble, unable to help herself the Turaga Hordika giggled making her companions jump then chuckle.  
"How are you feeling?" Pouks asked handing Anuenue a bowl of fruit as she straightened up and worked the crick out her neck before accepting the bowl.  
"Extremely confused and hungry." Anuenue softly replied, gazing at her brothers and sisters, "I don't like not being able to reach my sisters." she added nibbling the berries.  
"Well they'll be coming, Gaaki went to get our brothers and Gali called to your sisters." Pouks commented sitting beside Anuenue for a better look at her wings.  
"Stuff me with green apples! It's the grand Kolhii tournament today!" the Turaga Hordika suddenly exclaimed, nearly dropping her breakfast, "Everyone will expect me to be there."  
She glanced around at her brothers and sisters, as the feathers that now covered her slowly turning pink, "This'll complicate things." Iruini muttered then yelped as Anuenue dumped her empty bowl on his head.  
"It's not funny," she retorted, "I'm meant to declare the tournament open. How can I like this, it'll worry them."  
As the upset Turaga Hordika stalked from the window seat back to her bed and slumped down, the Toa of Twilight and the other Rahaga hurried in, Kualus going straight to where Anuenue sat.  
"We can go and visit Keetongu." Norik said after several minutes of carefully examining Anuenue, who patiently held still for him.  
"I'll call on our shadow twins to help." Aikane added, squeezing her sister's hand in reassurance, the Turaga Hordika looked up at her violet hued sister in concern.

"What if what's been done to me is part of a trap? Remember what Solis said about the Rahkshi?" she whispered worriedly.

Unnoticed by Kualus, Aikane and Anuenue, Norik glanced at the other Rahaga, nodding as they nodded once, all were concerned by how quiet and calm the Turaga Hordika seemed to be.  
Anuenue on the other hand was feeling increasingly claustrophobic. After squeezing Aikane's and Kualus's hands to reassure them, she stood up and made her way back over to the windows where a cool breeze made the wind chimes tinkle.  
She then lent against the wall and watched her friends and sisters carefully, struggling with the steadily growing impulse to take flight.  
Suddenly the bedroom door was shoved open and Ahonui rushed in, "Turaga I had a..." the matoran skidded to a halt as a blur of rainbow colour shot out the window and vanished from sight.  
"No, sister." Aikane cried out alerting Amaya as she and the Rahaga joined Iruini and Gali at the window. Turning to where the baffled matoran stood, Kualus glared at him angrily, "Why didn't you even think of knocking?" he demanded as Amaya and Kokua joined them.

xXx

Meanwhile Turaga Hordika Anuenue had landed on a rooftop nearby, her feather colours shifting to blend in with her surroundings, and watched the goings on in the room.  
"I'll go back shortly, but it felt so enclosed and cramped." she whispered then glanced around wondering where she'd fly to next.  
The Great Temple could just been seen from where Anuenue crouched and her enhanced vision allowed her to see the butterfly flock fluttering around the roof.  
A smile of delight passed over the Turaga Hordika's face as she spread her wings and headed for the Great Temple, making sure that the matoran didn't see her.

xXx

Back at Anuenue's, the Rahaga had split into three groups and left to track their friend and companion while Aikane and Gali brought Ahonui, Amaya and Kokua up to speed on what had occurred during the night.  
"So that was Turaga Anuenue I saw!" the light gold/violet matoran whispered, his eyes concerned as he peered up at the anxious Toa and Torahka.  
Kokua stood up, "I'll scout around, she might reveal herself to another winged being." she explained hugging Aikane before leaving the room.  
Ahonui sighed then his eyes lit up, "Maybe she's gone to the Great Temple." Aikane nodded then smiled, "Meanwhile we have to make sure the others don't know just yet.'Maya, use your Mahiki to take on Anuenue's form, if Ahonui goes with you to the tournament he can brief you on her speech. I'll head over to the Great Temple, with everyone going to the games I should, if she's there, be able to have a quiet word with our sister."  
"Alright sis, I hope you find her." the rainbow hued Toa replied as she concentrated on shifting to Turaga Anuenue's form, "I'll go with Amaya, if anyone asked I'll say you're meditating." Gali said, moving to stand beside 'Turaga Anuenue' and Ahonui.  
The Toa tapped fists then left their sister's home, Ahonui between Amaya and Gali while Aikane switched to her Kakama and started towards the Great Temple.  
Meanwhile Kokua soared over Ga-metru catching glimpses of the Rahaga as they searched for any trace of Anuenue passing that way.

xXx

The Turaga Hordika landed gently on the roof of the great Temple and stood there gazing around amazed at the view.  
"Wow, I should have asked Kokua to bring me up here before." she murmured as the claustrophobia finally eased.  
Settling down on the sun warmed roof, Anuenue began to take stock of what changes had occurred while the butterflies danced around her, as she did; the Turaga Hordika began chirping softly then slowly her 'singing' grew louder.

xXx

Stopping at the edge of the causeway leading to the Great Temple, Aikane switched to her Kanohi Rau then started walking across the causeway. As the Toa of Twilight approached from the ground, Kokua had also worked her way towards the Great Temple and had spotted their missing sister examining her wings. Ducking down so as not to spook the Turaga Hordika, Kokua swung down to land beside the entrance then listened curiously to the lilting song coming from the roof. "Is that Anuenue we can hear?" Aikane said once she reached her hybrid sister, "Yes, I'm going to sing it back to her." Kokua replied, gazing up at the Great Temple.

When the Torahka began singing the Turaga Hordika's song back to her, Anuenue left off preening and listened, head on one side before smiling as she spread her wings.

Kokua was still singing when there was a blur of colour and she found herself being hugged tightly by Anuenue, who looked up at her and Aikane, "I had to, I was feeling trapped." she explained, her eyes troubled, "You're right Aikane, we have to go to Keetongu's. But it still feels like something's wrong." she added, still clasping Kokua's hand as they stood in the shade of the Great Temple.

"Sister," the Turaga Hordika whispered as they walked back over the causeway, "Help me stay focused. Don't let me fly alone." Anuenue said when Kokua glanced anxiously down at her. Aikane paused and watched as Kokua knelt in front of Anuenue and hugged her while her wings curved protectively around the Turaga Hordika. "I will, I promise." she whispered back, gazing at her half wild sister. Anuenue smiled gratefully and placed her clawed hand gently against Kokua's cheek.

"You've found her, thank the spirits." Kualus's relieved voice rang out across the causeway making Torahka and Turaga Hordika jump in fright and if it hadn't been for Kokua still hugging her, Anuenue would have taken flight.

As Iruini and Kualus drew level with the trio, the Rahaga of Ice smiled reassuringly at Anuenue when she lent against Kokua. "You've led us on quite a race-chase." Iruini commented when he and Kualus got their breath back and offered their water canisters around.

Ducking her head, Anuenue chirped a couple of times then cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, it's just..." a shiver ran through her as her voice faded and her wings began quivering. "The sooner we get to Keetongu's the better." Aikane said firmly while informing Gali on what was going on, "I'll go and inform-tell the others what's happening." Iruini added as Kualus moved to join Kokua and Anuenue.

After spending a few minutes helping his friends reassure Anuenue, Kualus and Iruini headed off to catch up with the other Rahaga.  
When the Rahaga were out of sight Aikane glanced at Anuenue, the Turaga Hordika was gazing longingly up at the butterflies fluttering around, her wings constantly twitching.  
The Toa of Twilight sighed then called to her shadow twin, as their shadow twins glanced around to gain their bearings before listening to why Aikane had called them, Anuenue stared at her shadow twin's now hawk like face.  
"You look incredible." the Turaga Hordika whispered, then clasped her shadow twin's hand as Kokua linked arms with hers.

xXx

Over at the coliseum the matoran were chatting eagerly amongst themselves while awaiting the arrival of Turaga Anuenue.  
Rionna was peering around amazed at the lively mayhem then smiled as the Toa Nuva of Air sat beside her.  
"If you think this is loud-noisy, just wait until the game begins." Lewa grinned as the Le-matoran began chanting, "Why are we waiting?"  
"Hahli said she was playing. I can't wait to see her in action." she replied then glanced at Takanuva as Tahu nudged him and laughed when the Toa of Light rolled his eyes.  
"Look, there's Anuenue. Not long now." Onua commented as a small rainbow hued figure entered the arena flanked by Gali and Ahonui.  
As they crossed the area, to a rousing chorus of cheers and whistles, Gali listened to Aikane while Ahonui softly drilled Amaya on the last part of Turaga Anuenue's speech.

"I'm glad it's not a long one, but Anuenue's never been comfortable with public speaking." the disguised Toa murmured as they finally reached the box close to the one their brothers, sisters and Rionna sat in.  
The eager matoran slowly quietened to hear what the Turaga of Colour had to say, while the Kolhii teams waiting to appear gave their sticks one last check then as a roar rocked the coliseum, walked into the arena.

xXx

Arriving not far from Keetongu's cavern, Aikane thanked their shadow twins before letting them return back to the shadow realm.  
Walking the short distance to the healing rahi's home along side Kokua, Anuenue suddenly stopped.  
"Sister, what's wrong?" the anxious Torahka asked as the Turaga Hordika let go of her hand then took a couple paces forward.  
"Too quiet," came the reply followed by a low chirp, then she glanced back at her friends, "Something's very wrong."

Silently the small group hurried towards their friend's home, as the cavern came into view stifled exclamations came from the group as they saw, scattered around the entrance several broken weapons.  
Swiftly racing into the cavern, they nearly stumbled over the slumped form of Notegeku. While a pile of feathers caught Anuenue's attention, Aikane and Kualus hurried ahead and Kokua carefully checked the dark green rahi slumped on the floor.  
Anxious chirping slowly roused the pheasant rahi and he blearily looked up as his vision came back into focus, _*You're awake, what happened?*_ the rainbow hued figure asked, worry radiating from her while movement around them told Wanimua his friends were now in good hands.  
While Wanimua replied to the Turaga Hordika's anxious question, Keetongu regained consciousness and told his friends what had taken place.  
"We'd gathered fresh berries yesterday and were settling to eat our supper when Makeo heard noises outside," Keetongu paused to watch Kualus and Aikane's returned shadow twin tend to his mate while Anuenue's shadow twin was gently stroking the winged serpent as he regained his senses.  
Kokua's and Kualus's were busy fetching things for their real selves while keeping an eye on Anuenue as she listened to Wanimua.  
"We told the cubs to stay back while going to investigate. There were twenty of them, Dark Hunters. They were fully armed, several had blowpipes and as we prepared to protect the cubs they fired the darts." the golden rahi broke off as a low rumble came from Notegeku then softly replied as she slowly pushed herself up to lean against the wall.  
"We fought until the drugged darts slowed us down. Then as we began to lose consciousness some of them entered the cavern. I was just ahead of Notegeku and heard her fall as we tried to reach our cubs. They'd cornered Keliana and when Naneki tried to lure them away one Dark Hunter came up behinds him and knocked our son out."  
"We were losing consciousness as they tied our cubs up. I think I heard one say they'd get a good price for young healing rahi on account of them being so rare." Notegeku murmured as she accepted a beaker of water, her eye showing her anguish and loss.  
_*They went north*_ Wanimua finished as the Turaga Hordika lifted her friend up and carried him over to rest beside Makeo, she then glanced at the golden healing rahi as he watched her.  
"Not a trap. They meant my 'alteration' as a distraction, and now they mean to harm the hatchlings." Anuenue hissed, burning rage kindling in her eyes.  
Aikane and Kualus glanced around as their sister began flexing her wings, then the Toa of Twilight nodded to the shadow twins.  
As she did the Turaga Hordika raced for the cavern entrance, her's and Kokua's shadow twins close behind, all heard the sound of wings followed by a defiant scream fading into the distance.  
"I'll alert the others." Aikane's shadow twin said, before vanishing from sight, the violet hued Toa nodded then helped Keetongu as he attempted to stand up.

Swaying slightly, the golden rahi managed to move to where his mate sat rubbing her face, after helping him sit down Aikane moved to join Kualus and Kokua while the Rahaga's shadow twin sat with Makeo and Wanimua.  
Glancing in the direction of the coliseum, Aikane silently told Gali what was happening.

xXx

Watching the Kolhii match, Malie glanced over to where Gali, Ahonui and Turaga Anuenue sat, even though his mask wasn't activated the mute Toa could sense something was amiss.  
_"Just going to get-fetch some juice."_ Malie signed as he stood up catching Kopaka's eye, the Toa Nuva nodded then smiled as Kopeke scored a point.  
The peridot hued Toa left his seat then swiftly moved closer to where his friends sat, then unseen activated his mask, just as Gali stiffened then glanced at 'Turaga Anuenue'.  
Feelings of shocked anger emanated from the pair as the crowd roared with delight as Tapiu clipped a Kolhii ball into the Le-metru team's goal.  
_"That's Amaya, what's happening? Where's Turaga Anuenue?"_ Malie wondered, deactivating his mask and slowly stepping back, unsure of what to do next.  
A slight rustle made Gali glance around and saw a rather shocked looking Malie standing there blushing slightly at being caught out, "Oh brother, we should have remembered you'd pick up on our feelings." the blue hued Toa said as she walked over to him.  
'Turaga Anuenue' and Ahonui watched as the Toa talked, Gali squeezing Malie's shoulder when his hands clenched in anger.  
_"Will Aikane call-rouse our shadow twins too?"_ the mute Toa signed as another roar of delight went up and Ayo declared that Hahli had scored the Ga-metru team's third point.  
"Most likely, but we're hoping to keep things quiet so as not to worry the matoran" Gali replied then smiled, hiding her own worry that they might lose Anuenue.  
"Don't let Solis or Resha know or they'll be out there like a shot." 'Turaga Anuenue' added glancing around before turning back as Ayo blew the whistle for those playing Kolhii to have a breather and a drink.  
_"I won't, heart-promise. Want any juice?"_Malie replied then grinned as Ahonui joined him, while the friends went to get some jugs and beakers Gali and Amaya glanced anxiously at each other.

xXx

Kokua's twin listened curiously as the Turaga Hordika and shadow twin chirped at each other for several minutes as they flew over the desert.  
Then she nodded as her fellow shadow twin relayed the gist of what their real sister had said, "I will, it looks like Anuenue's really close to turning." Kokua's said concern in her voice.  
"She's still fighting though." came the reply as the trio saw the first signs of the Dark Hunters trail.  
Landing briefly, the Turaga Hordika glared at the trail then launched herself back into the sky and shot towards the badlands the shadow twins close behind, Kokua's telling Aikane's their direction.  
"They've split into two groups." Anuenue hissed, hovering in mid-air as she glared at the two distinctive trails below them. The shadow twins glanced at each other then as Kokua's moved to join the Turaga Hordika, Anuenue's chirped softly drawing a sharp nod from her real self.  
"Take care fierce one." Kokua's whispered, so softly that Anuenue didn't hear as they raced across the desert, following the second trail.

Back at Keetongu's cavern, the healing rahi had regained enough energy to move from where they'd sat to their bed.  
Notegeku hadn't spoken since adding her part of the account of last night, holding Keliana's toy bird cupped in her hands the dark green/gold rahi lent against her mate.  
Keetongu held her tightly, watching as Aikane spoke earnestly with the shadow twin Toa before they nodded and vanished, heading in the directions they could sense Anuenue's and Kokua's.  
"They'll get Keliana and Naneki back." Kokua whispered while trying to coax the disheartened rahi into eating something.  
Slowly they began to pick at the fruit while Kualus checked on Wanimua and Makeo before joining them and Aikane.  
"Gali says Malie twigged something was happening. But in his own words, he knows when to keep hush-quiet." the violet hued Toa said settling on the nearby log seat.


	14. Chapter 14

Anuenue's shadow twin nodded as Lewa's suddenly arrived beside her and she asked how many were joining the Turaga Hordika and Kokua's.  
"Aikane's, Solis's and Kopaka's." came his reply; she was about to snap that more should have gone when movement in the distance showed they were catching up with the group they were chasing.  
Silently the shadow twins congregated around Anuenue's and Lewa's when they landed briefly then nodded grimly before merging with the shadow cast by the outcrop they stood beside.  
The shadow twins of Lewa and Anuenue took off again, keeping pace with their fellow shadow twin Toa as all drew closer to the unaware Dark Hunters.

"Remind me again _not_ to eat your cooking. That Visorak was underdone." Sclaff growled after draining a water canister and chucking it over his shoulder.  
A whimper came from nearby and as Naneki opened his eye, the dull red Hunter stood up and lent over the semi-conscious young rahi.  
"So you're awake at last. Make sure he's fed and watered." Sclaff added, glaring at the nearest Hunter to the bewildered and hurt cub.  
"Wish we could have seen the mayhem of that Turaga Hordika on the rampage." a sickly green Hunter added, grinning at the thought while propping the weakly protesting cub upright and roughly held a water canister to his mouth.

xXx

_The hidden shadow twins glared angrily at the way the Dark hunters were treating Naneki and readied themselves to strike, "I'll get our missing hatchling." Anuenue's hissed as she stood beside Sheranu's and Gali's. The others nodded, increasingly worried about their rainbow hued sister's temperament, Takanuva's was about to squeeze her shoulder when they heard Naneki cry out for Notegeku._

xXx

"Oh shut up, you'll never see your parents again, little healer." the sickly green hunter growled as he went to hoist the orange/gold cub over his shoulder. Laughing nastily the other Dark hunters were about to continue on their way when their laughter stopped. Barring the way were five Toa, while as the Dark hunters glanced cautiously around more stepped into view, blocking the sides and behind them. Standing in front of the silent Toa was a strange hawk-like figure, she took a step forward her eyes focusing on the one holding Naneki.

"You should be careful what you wish for." the Turaga Hordika's shadow twin hissed, shrugging off the peridot hued Toa's hand.

Mask contorting in anger, Sclaff unsheathed a knife and spun around to place it against Naneki's throat, "Let us through or he dies." the dull red hunter growled, smirking as the Toa gasped, but still held their ground.

Suddenly the Turaga Hordika shot into the sky until she seemed to have vanished into the glare of the suns, "See, even that freak knows when to withdraw. Now move." Sclaff laughed coldly, not seeing the Toa nod almost imperceptibly to each other.

"_NOW!"_ came the silent yell as the Dark hunters lunged at the shadow twin Toa, the one carrying Naneki at the centre of the group. As the Toa fought the Dark hunters, slowly moving them away from the sickly green one, Turaga Hordika Anuenue's shadow twin watched intently then when the time was right dove steeply towards the group.

Razor sharp talons raked the sickly green Dark hunter's head until he loosened his grip on Naneki to protect his eyes, then Anuenue's shadow twin grabbed the orange/gold cub from the hunter's arms, raked him across the head one last time before speeding towards the nearest patch of shade. As she reached the outcrop, Sclaff broke off from fighting Lerihua's shadow twin and hurled his blade at the Turaga Hordika shadow twin's unprotected back.

"What the..." the dull red hunter snarled when the blade stuck rock and clattered to the ground. Before he could do anything else, Sclaff felt the sharp points of several blades digging into his neck.

"So what are you gonna do now? We'll just keep coming back until we get them." a murky brown hunter sneered as the shadow twin Toa bound the Dark hunters up and then began hauling them to where Anuenue's shadow twin had spotted the boats. The Toa paused and then glanced at each other, the gleam in their eyes made the ten dark hunters feel oddly nervous. "Oh we can guarantee that you'll never want to come back to Metru Nui ever again." Tahu's shadow twin growled, by now all of the Toa were nodding as they grasped their prisoners arms firmly then entered the shadow realm.

Roughly ten minutes later they returned and watched as the, now pale, Dark hunters threw up, "if you ever return, we will find you and leave you there." Tein'a's shadow twin promised coldly as he assisted Onua's drag one of the Dark hunters towards the area their boats were moored.

Back at Keetongu's cavern, Kualus and his shadow twin had just finished making up beds for him and the others when there was movement close by. Everyone turned to watch as Anuenue's shadow twin hurried over to where Notegeku was laying. Anxious chirping roused both healing rahi and as Keetongu watched, the Turaga Hordika's shadow twin gently rested the still bound cub beside his dam.

Stepping back, Anuenue's shadow twin trilled softly as Notegeku carefully undid the ropes binding her son and then gently ran her hands lightly over his bruised head.

The peace was suddenly broken as Anuenue's shadow twin cried out and clasped her shoulder before sinking to the ground, _*Dart, real self has Keli, hiding in Muaka den*_ the shadow twin chirped as her eyes closed and she faded from sight. Glancing up from tending Naneki, the dark green/gold rahi rumbled, "Three days ago Keli was with me when I came across a Muaka with deep lacerations. Spirits willing it's his den they've found."

"I'll go." Kualus's shadow twin said as the healing rahi looked at their friends, hope beginning to grow in their eyes, "Thank you." Keetongu murmured gratefully as the icy shadow twin hurried into the shadow.

the second group was just becoming visible as tiny dots when Anuenue suddenly shot ahead, ignoring Kokua's shadow twin's cry to wait up.

"Stop your winging you little..." Clabar snarled as Keliana struggled and cried out, "Here boss try this..." a dingy grey hunter suggested, the mouldy green hunter listened and then nodded, a cold smile crossing his mask. Launching his burden into the air, Clabar grinned as he caught the now silent cub, "Well what do you now it works." he grinned evilly, preparing to do it again.

As the dark hunter threw the bound cub into the air again, making Keliana scream in terror, the scream of an enraged hawk came out of nowhere and a blur of colour shot over the Dark hunters' heads. The being caught the terrified pale green/gold cub and then flew away as swiftly as she could, "You, stop that thing!" Clabar yelled as the hawk-like being screamed her defiance again while circling around to gain height.

Snarling angrily, the dun Dark hunter jammed the last dart into his blowpipe and aimed at the figure when she flew overhead, a few seconds passed then an enraged squawk was clearly heard and the being seemed to falter in the sir.

Keliana watched, still frozen with fear, as the one carrying her used her beak to rip the dart from her shoulder. _*Get you to safety hatchling*_ came a soft chirp as Anuenue shook her head to try and clear it, knowing she needed to find somewhere to hide them from the Dark hunters before the drugged dart knocked her out.

Grinning evilly, Clabar watched as the winged figure slowly began drifting lower to the ground, "Come on, extra kudos with the Shadowed One for the one who gets the cub back first."

As the group raced towards their quarry, the Turaga Hordika was now struggling to keep aloft as she scanned around for somewhere they could hide, Keliana still unnaturally silent as she watched the seemingly familiar being look around. Anuenue's eyes glowed as she spotted a cave and summoning her strength headed for it as quickly as she could.

Landing close by the entrance, the Turaga Hordika briefly wondered where the shadow twins were then hissed defiantly at the distant Dark hunters before ducking into the cave.

Pausing as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Anuenue slowly inched into the cave, fighting to keep awake then froze as a low growl came from further in. Movement came from the back of the cave then as the low growl moved closer Anuenue slumped to the ground unable to stand up any more.

_*What are you doing, this in my den!*_ the Muaka snarled as the Turaga Hordika struggled to stay awake still hugging Keliana tightly. Sniffing the semi-conscious figure and her companion, the Muaka realized he'd seen the cub before, then he picked up the sound of many beings approaching.

_*Rest back there* _Anuenue heard a low growl as the Muaka slid past her, nearly filling the passage with his bulk. Chirping sleepily, the Turaga Hordika staggered over to the pile of moss she could just see and collapsed on it.

Keliana watched as the rainbow hued being managed to break the ropes around her then hugged her tightly as she settled, _*Keep you safe, protect you*_ a soft trill came from Anuenue as she slipped into unconsciousness, a wing shifting to shield the cub from sight.

The young rahi stared at the sleeping being that gently hugged her for several minutes before stifling a squeak when she realized who held her. Keliana then nestled closer to the Turaga Hordika and wrapped her arms around Anuenue's neck as she began silently crying.

A low continuous growl came from the entrance where the Muaka now watched those who hunted for the Turaga Hordika and cub.

"What is that stupid cat yowling about?" Tiugh muttered, glaring in the direction of the cave, he then winced as Clabar thumped his shoulder, "We're on its turf, stupid." The ten Dark hunters glanced around at their surroundings and then Clabar nodded, "Right this is the area where that thing vanished with our prize. Spread out and search every nook and cranny." he growled, unaware that the groups' every move was being watched by the three shadow twins that had caught up with Kokua's.

"_Why didn't you stay with Anuenue?" Kopaka's asked as he, Solisha's and Aikane's stood hidden in the shadow of an outcrop beside the Muaka's den. "She suddenly went much faster than I expected. I did try to keep up." the Torahka's replied before asking where their brothers and sisters were, "Dealing with that other lot. Think we should do the same to them?" Aikane's said, anger in her eyes as they listened to their fellow shadow twins explain what they'd done and how quickly the Dark hunters had raced for their boat when untied._

"_Sounds good, but what will we do if they refuse to leave?" Kokua's asked then smiled as Lewa's joined them and they sensed the others getting into position, "We'll consider-think of something." the lanky green shadow twin reassured his worried closefriend._

Watching as the Dark Hunters began checking all the places large enough for the Turaga Hordika and cub to hide in; the Muaka prepared himself to fight.  
_*Plenty of enemy to defend the cub from*_ he growled softly, tail twitching in anticipation.  
Sudden movement caught the big cat's eye and, as he watched several more figures appeared out from the shadows including one he'd once caught a brief glimpse of flying overhead.  
_*How?*_ he growled, puzzled as the Toa and Torahka silently crept up on the enemy, _*They are shadow twins, like me*_ a low growl came from nearby.  
Whirling to face the speaker as yells of alarm came from the Dark Hunters, the Muaka snarled, expecting an enemy then stopped himself from launching at the Rahaga watching him.

"Get off me you freak!" Clabar snarled as Kokua's shadow twin knelt on his chest, her katana crossed against his throat.  
Anything else he would have said was lost when Lewa's stuffed a large stone in his mouth before binding the Dark Hunter up so tightly that he couldn't budge an inch.  
The other Dark Hunters were in a similar state and glared at their captors while staying quiet as the shadow twin Toa double checked their bonds.  
"They aren't going anywhere for now." Takanuva's said, glancing over to where the Muaka now stood, watching the proceedings with interest.  
_*What happens now?*_ the intrigued Muaka asked, glancing at the white Rahaga, _*They will be made to leave_ Kualus replies quietly, watching as the shadow twin Toa picked up the bound Dark Hunters and vanished from sight.  
Turning to ask the Rahaga what was going on, Cugar suddenly realized that he smelt different to normal, more like an icy breeze, looking closer at Kualus's shadow twin he sniffed at him again.  
Before the Muaka could say anything, they heard unpleasant noises, _*Sounds like the others have returned*_ Kualus murmured, then glanced towards Cugar's den.  
_*Want me to fetch them?*_ the Muaka growled softly as the noises continued, _*Wait until the Hunters have gone, my friend*_ Kualus's shadow twin replied quietly.  
"Have you decided?" Kopaka's shadow twin said when the last of the Dark Hunters had ceased retching, "Or do you wish to go back and maybe stay there?" Pohatu's added, his eyes glowing with anger.  
"No! We'll go, anything but that!" Clabar gasped, turning even paler than he'd been when the shadow twins returned.  
"Very wise, several of us will escort you to the boat. Your 'friends' have already left." Aikane's stated as her brothers and sisters undid the ropes around the Dark Hunters legs.

The remaining shadow twins watched until the Dark Hunters, flanked by Pohatu's, Lerihua's, Tahu's and Sheranu's had vanished into the distance then turned to where the Muaka stood beside Kualus's in the afternoon sunshine.  
_*Now?*_ Cugar growled, glancing at the Rahaga, Kualus nodded, _*Yes please. Do you need any assistance?*_ he called as the Muaka vanished into his den, _*No I'll manage*_ came the muffled reply.

On reaching the sleeping Turaga Hordika and cub, Cugar nudged Anuenue then, when she didn't stir carefully grasped the scruff of her neck and tugged.  
The movement partially roused Keliana and she shifted her grip to Anuenue's shoulders, drowsily looking up at the Muaka as he moved backwards through the tunnel.  
As Cugar cleared the entrance to his den and rested the unconscious Turaga Hordika down, Keliana squeaked and reached out for her friends as fresh tears filled her eye.  
"Oh sweetheart, come here." Solisha's shadow twin murmured, gathering the distressed cub into her arms.  
_*Thank you so much for sheltering our real sister and Keliana*_ Kualus's shadow twin said while Aikane's beat Onua's to help Lewa's pick up Anuenue.  
_*Things will be alright. Now it's time for me to hunt*_ Cugar growled softly as the other shadow twins rejoined the group.  
They watched the Muaka until he was out of sight then gathered around Solisha's, Aikane's and Lewa's before vanishing into the shadows heading for Keetongu's cavern.

~*~

At Keetongu's cavern, Aikane, Kokua and Kualus had spent most of the day keeping their friends company and when Anuenue's shadow twin had returned with Naneki made sure Notegeku had all she needed to hand.  
As the day progressed, the Rahaga went out to speak with the Kikanalo when the herd passed and Aikane talked with Gali and Amaya.  
Kokua had helped the healing rahi to relax and was gently rocking Naneki while his sire and dam slept the remains of the drug away.  
The orange gold cub's bruises and cuts had been covered with a soothing poultice of herbs and he now slept deeply, soothed by the Torahka's song.  
"They're coming." Aikane murmured suddenly as she brightened some lightstones, Keetongu nodded still not fully awake and sat up, Kualus moving to offer him a drink.  
Within moments, the shadow twins appeared in the cavern and while Lewa's moved to rest the sleeping Turaga Hordika on one of the beds, Solisha's hurried over to Keetongu as Keliana squeaked and held her arms out beseechingly to him.  
Aikane thanked the shadow twins and let them go and rest, "I'm glad they went. We didn't want them cluttering up our home." Tein'a's muttered before vanishing into thin air. Slumping onto the log seat, Aikane sighed relieved they'd got the cubs back but still worried about Anuenue.  
"How long do you think she'll sleep for?" Kokua whispered to Kualus as he placed a blanket over the sleeping Turaga Hordika.  
"I'm not sure. The drug might have accelerated the venom within her." the Rahaga answered, his eyes betraying his concern.

Silently, those still awake had supper then settled on the beds, when Kokua went to rest Naneki beside Keetongu the orange gold cub roused and squeaked anxiously until his sire rumbled soothingly.  
"It's a nasty experience they've had. It'll take a while for them to get over it." the golden rahi murmured softly when his son was asleep again.  
"Feathers." Keliana squeaked, speaking for the first time that day as she reached out to Kokua, the Torahka glanced at Keetongu, who nodded, then lifted his daughter up and hugged her.  
"All the shadow twins have said they'll take turns watching." Aikane murmured, yawning as she glanced over to where Kualus had fallen asleep beside Anuenue.  
Not long after everyone in the cavern was soundly asleep, while Anuenue's colour-staff shed pale rainbow hued light throughout the cavern.

xXx

_Twitching in her sleep, the Turaga Hordika's spirit chirped softly as she dreamt of flying and didn't stir when the spirit of Turaga Nuju tried to waken her. Eventually Anuenue's sleeping spirit vanished from the flowered meadow leaving her distraught closefriend behind._

_Looking up as Vakama moved to join him, Nuju sighed deeply, shaking his head, "I couldn't reach her." he whispered, wiping tears from his mask. Resting a hand on his brother's shoulder, the Turaga of Fire glanced up at his closefriend, __Sile. The gryphon Hordika's tail swished through the grass as she returned his gaze before she smiled, "I wouldn't give up just yet Turaga. She's bound to dream herself to here again."_

"_That is true, we will keep you company until Anuenue returns here and then strive to get her to remember." Vakama said, offering Nuju a hand up and then watched Sile as she spread her wings and flew around the pair as they headed for where the viewing sphere could be found._

xXx

The feeling of being enclosed roused Anuenue and the Turaga Hordika opened her eyes to find she was in a cavern and covered by a blanket. Startled by this strange turn of events, the Hordika cautiously slid out from under the blanket and away from the white hued two-legs who slept beside her and then began picking her way towards the cavern entrance, pausing to watch the sleepers warily. Half way there she paused on spotting the healing rahi cubs nestled against their dam and sire's sides and smiled longingly for hatchlings of her own.

On leaving the cavern, she shivered in the chill breeze while flexing her wings to warm the muscles up. She then fluttered up to perch on the ridge above the cavern and gazed at the rising suns as her wings opened to their widest to collect the heat.

Several minutes passed before she tensed at the sound of wing beats only to pause on seeing another bird land on the ridge and copy her action of spreading their wings to catch the suns heat before realizing he wasn't alone.

For several seconds, the rahi and Hordika stared at one another, then Wanimua cautiously trilled a question at his unexpected companion. In reply, the Turaga Hordika chirped and gestured to the expansive desert then glanced at the pheasant rahi to see if he'd join her. When he shook his head she shrugged and before he'd realized what Anuenue intended, she'd spread her wings and took off, swiftly catching a breeze and using it to soar out of sight.

Trilling in alarm, Wanimua fluttered down from their perch and headed into the cavern to waken whomever he reached first.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

Have changed the end of chapter 14

* * *

Rising on the thermal she'd located, the Turaga Hordika scanned the desert below with delight at the view then her eyes narrowed as she spotted a pool of water. Spiralling downwards, watching cautiously for any hint of danger, she then landed a couple of bio from the edge of the water and peered at the rahi resting close by.

xXx

"Uhh? Wani what's up?" Kokua mumbled as the agitated rahi had not only pulled the blankets from her but was now nibbling at her fingers in his attempts to quietly waken her. Rubbing her eyes as she sat up, the Torahka glanced around the cavern. As her gaze fell on where Kualus still slept, she tensed on realizing just what Wanimua had been trying to tell her.

Getting up she followed the pheasant rahi outside then turned to him, "Where is she?" in reply Wanimua took off and circled around before soaring a short way in the direction he'd seen Anuenue take. Nodding her understanding, the Torahka ducked back into the cavern to leave a note for her friends before grabbing a bag into which she hastily stuffed some food and a water canister before hurrying to rejoin the anxious rahi.

Spreading their wings, the pair took off, Wanimua leading the way as they hunted for the missing Turaga Hordika.

xXx

Blinking in surprise at the sight of the rainbow hued Turaga Hordika watching them, the Kikanalo chief rumbled soothingly when she cautiously took a step in the herds' direction, _*What brings you out here rainbow wise one?*_ the matriarch rumbled as Anuenue slowly drew closer, wings still indicating her uncertainty about the massive rahi.

A puzzled chirp came from her as she folded her wings back then twitched when the calf trotted over to greet her, _*Have you seen my lifemate?*_ she finally chirped, scratching the calf's head as he nudged her. When the Kikanalo shook their heads the Turaga Hordika chirped sadly, her wings drooping as she took another look around the area then crouched and sprang into the air, circled once around it and headed south-eastwards. _*She doesn't remember*_ the chief rumbled softly before they glanced around as Wanimua's trill reached them and watched as he and the Torahka approached the area.

Unaware of those looking for her, Turaga Hordika Anuenue swiftly left the area where the Kikanalo were far behind, searching for the next pool of water and the chance that her lifemate was waiting there for her.

xXx

_Sitting back on her haunches, Sile glanced at her lifemate and friend, "If she's looking for you, then there is hope yet that you can bring her back to herself." she purred before jumping in surprise as Rhya Nui appeared beside her. _

_The dusky Great Spirit watched the Turaga Hordika's movements, "Turaga Nuju, please switch to your Mahiki." she then asked. Puzzled the icy spirit did as he'd been asked then blinked in surprise as she placed a hand on his mask and it glowed brightly for several moments. _

_Lowering her hand, the dusky Great Spirit smiled,"I've imprinted it with the image you'll need to gain her attention. And as she will be expecting you to fly up to greet her, you will also have that ability once your mask is activated." she chuckled at the expression on Turaga Nuju's mask. "Appear at the pool Anuenue's heading towards and when you see her approaching, use your Mahiki." she added, gesturing to the sphere and changing the image to show where the Turaga Hordika was heading._

_With a bow, Turaga Nuju vanished from the flowered meadow and as his friends watched appeared and looked around at his surroundings before glancing upwards and nodded._

xXx

Soaring through the sky, Anuenue revelled in the sensation of the wind flowing over her wings and spun in the sheer joy of flight before twitching as she noticed the Nivawk soaring close by. Pausing to hover, the Turaga Hordika watched as the Nivawk shifted its wings so that it could circle around her. Her eyes narrowed as she realized this Nivawk was a male and he was interested in her as a mate.

Hissing her displeasure, Anuenue dipped her wings and sped off, intending to leave her unwanted suitor behind, then screeched her anger as the Nivawk swooped around and tried to cut across her flightpath to force her downwards.

Replying to the brightly coloured female's screech, the Nivawk called back at her, having mistaken her annoyance for interest and began his display flight, ducking and weaving around her as she tried to evade his advances.

Scanning the skies for any sign of his closefriend, Turaga Nuju shielded his eyes as a flash of colour caught his gaze before a startled curse left his mouth. Switching to his Mahiki, the icy spirit activated it and watched as he took on the appearance imprinted by the dusky Great Spirit. "Impressive." he murmured before launching himself into the air and cautiously headed for where Anuenue was dodging her unwanted admirer, his confidence growing with each wing-beat.

Ducking under the latest attempt by the amorous Nivawk to get her to come with him, Anuenue caught a glimpse of her lifemate approaching and trilled with relief at his timely arrival, before turning to lash out at the Nivawk. Startled by the female's reaction, the male squawked then hissed in anger, she was going to be his female he'd decided, so he lunged for her intending to snatch out several flight feathers.

Before he could accomplish that, another deeper screech rang out and he was buffeted from his course as another brightly coloured hawk cut across the thermal he'd been using to try and gain height over the female. Turning to face the pair as the other male hovered beside the female, whom to the Nivawk's outrage, cooed at the newcomer before glaring at him.

The Nivawk hissed in anger sizing up his rival and fluffing up his feathers in an attempt to intimidate him. Instead it had the opposite effect, the male seemed to double in size and hissed in reply as the female flexed her talons, their eyes glowing with anger.

Deciding that he'd rather live than get ripped to shreds by the pair, the Nivawk tilted his wings and circled downwards, indicating to them that he'd finally accepted defeat where the female was concerned.

Watching as the Nivawk flew away, Nuju smiled then squawked as Anuenue trilled with delight and caught his hands before using her momentum to spin them around. Wings flaring to prevent himself from getting dizzy, Nuju chirruped at the joy in his closefriend's eyes as she chirped to him.

For several minutes they spun across the sky, then Anuenue began to dart around her closefriend. Sensing that she was displaying for him, Nuju was quick to repeat her movements and improvise on them until the pair were moving in synchronised harmony.

Just as Nuju felt his wings beginning to ache, Anuenue drifted down towards the pool where he'd been waiting her hand now tightly clutching his. _"I should have run out of energy by now."_ he mused as he landed lightly beside Anuenue, whom promptly hugged him tightly as she delicately preened his neck feathers while softly cooing at him.

xXx

Taking off from where they met the Kikanalo herd, Kokua and Wanimua were heading in the direction the chief had indicated to them, their concern for their friend growing as the minutes past. They were roughly halfway between the oases when Wanimua chirped as they spotted a Nivawk soaring nearby. Trilling a question, the pheasant rahi was unprepared for the angered hissing reply he got before the annoyed Nivawk changed direction and swiftly flew out of sight. "I'm guessing he's run into Anuenue. That means we're going in the right direction." the Torahka commented, a brief smile appearing when Wanimua chirruped smugly.

For a few more minutes they continued in the direction which the Nivawk had appeared from then Kokua paused as the dusky Great Spirit whispered to her. Once Rhya's presence withdrew the Torahka chuckled as Wanimua trilled curiously at her, "We'd better walk from here, mother says that Nuju's got his hands full and the last thing we need to do is spook Anuenue." In reply, the pheasant rahi began spiralling down to the desert, Kokua joining him as she quietly whispered a prayer to the Great Beings that they'd get her rainbow hued sister back.

While they began walking towards the next oasis, Anuenue sighed and lent against her lifemate as he slid his arm around her waist and she began peering around their surroundings, seeking a place for a nest. _*Beloved, we need to return to the healing rahi's cavern*_ Nuju chirped when she moved to begin examining some moss draped over the branches of the nearby trees. Looking at him in surprise, Anuenue chirped enquiringly, wondering if he was unwell, then dropped the moss she'd collected and moved to begin carefully examining her lifemate's feathers until he caught her hands and squeezed them gently.

xXx

_Watching from the spirit realm, Rhya swore under her breath then vanished from where she was sitting, leaving Turaga Vakama and Sile glancing anxiously at each other before turning their attention back to the viewing sphere._

xXx

Stepping from behind some boulders as Kokua and Wanimua approached them, the dusky Great Spirit beckoned the surprised pair over, "There's a change of plans, Nuju's trying to coax Anuenue into flying back to Keetongu's cavern. So I'll wait with you until we know if he's succeeded." she explained as they moved into the shade cast by the overhanging rock. Sitting on a smaller boulder, Kokua offered Rhya her water canister while Wanimua took an impromptu dust bath before offering to do a fly past the oasis where Turaga Nuju and Anuenue were. "It's a kind offer Wani, but this is safer." the dusky Great Spirit replied, spreading her hands as a glowing sphere appeared in her palms. Shifting closer, he and Kokua watched the image it showed, both hoping their friend would come back to them.

xXx

_*It is you I'm concerned about*_ Nuju chirruped to Anuenue when she trilled in confusion, tilting her head to one side as she watched her lifemate. Before he could say anything else a huge yawn escaped him and he felt his eyes beginning to close as his energy finally ran out.

Pulling her lifemate into her arms, the Turaga Hordika crooned as his head came to rest on her shoulder as he lost the fight to keep awake.

Singing to her sleeping lifemate, Anuenue gazed around the oasis keeping watch for any possible threats while admiring the place he's chosen for their nest site.

She'd just spotted a good location for the nest when a shimmer appeared around Nuju and he began to fade into the glowing light despite her attempts to hold onto him. As the last traces of the glowing light faded, Turaga Hordika Anuenue's screams of loss echoed around the oasis and she hurtled into the sky desperately seeking any sign that her lifemate was nearby.

On returning to land near where she and Nuju had been nestled together, the Turaga Hordika began ripping at her arms and the flight feathers from her wings, a continuous crooning moan coming from her throat as she mourned for her mate.

xXx

The muffled thud of the sphere landing on the ground startled Kokua and Wanimua from their horrified positions as Rhya Nui vanished. Hesitantly picking it up, the Torahka held it so that the pheasant rahi could watch with her and they shivered, watching helplessly as Anuenue continued to rip her feathers out. Both yelped when the dusky Great Spirit appeared behind the Turaga Hordika and wrapped her arms around her, preventing her from causing herself further harm. Trilling sadly as he watched, Wanimua shivered then glanced up at Kokua when she reached out to scratch his crest, tears running down her face as she watched as Anuenue struggled helplessly in Rhya's arms.

xXx

With a final heart-rending cry, the Turaga Hordika fell silent and hung limply in the dusky Great Spirit's arms, the bright colours of her feathers dulled to ashen grey. Shifting her grip, Rhya Nui gently brushed a hand over Anuenue's bowed head and willed her to sleep before scooping up her limp form, _"Brother I will need your help."_ she called before telling Kokua to rejoin her at Keetongu's cavern.

xXx

Having been alerted by Aikane's shadow twin, Keetongu and Notegeku watched as the Great Spirits appeared, Rhya moving to placed Anuenue on the moss bed prepared by Kualus and Aikane, before glancing up at the healing rahi. Silently Keetongu passed Naneki to his mate then moved to crouch beside her, his eye widening on seeing the damage the Turaga Hordika had inflicted on herself, "She'll have lost the will to live. We'll need to help her rediscover it." Mata Nui quietly said as the golden healing rahi began to carefully bathe the scratches and raw patches on Anuenue's forearms and wings.

Roughly half an hour later, wing-beats announced the return of Kokua and Wanimua and they hurried into the shady cavern sighing in relief from being out from the midday heat, before looking anxiously over to where their friend lay. Kokua bit her lip as she watched the Great Spirits and Keetongu whisper to each other as he continued treating her injuries, "We can't cure her without her choosing to be cured." Notegeku whispered to the anxious Torahka, Naneki and Keliana clinging tightly to their dam's fur as they too watched their sire's actions. On hearing this statement, Aikane paled at the thought of losing her sister and blindly reached out to catch Kokua's hand.

...

Everyone in the cavern froze when a low chirp escaped Anuenue as she regained consciousness and slowly opened her eyes. As they watched anxiously, her gaze eventually focused on that of the dusky Great Spirit and she flinched away from her when Rhya moved closer and reached out to place a comforting hand on her bandaged arm. Lowering her hand, Rhya sighed, glancing at Mata Nui whom nodded then she began to softly hum, beckoning Kokua to join them.

When she knelt beside where Anuenue lay, the Turaga Hordika blinked at her before giving a tentative cheep as her hand twitched towards Kokua's wing as it brushed against the bed. For a fleeting moment, the Torahka thought her normally rainbow hued sister had recognized her and struggled to hide her sorrow when the Turaga Hordika seemed to fold in on herself, shifting a wing to hide her face from those watching her. "Sing with me daughter, it may yet help." Rhya Nui whispered to Kokua, squeezing her hand comfortingly as she knelt beside the bed, before picking up her melody again.

xXx

_'Nue, no...not yet!" the yell from Turaga Nuju's spirit as he regained consciousness and scrambled to his feet and stared around at his surroundings startled Vakama and Sile from their vigil by the sphere. Slumping to the ground, he stared helplessly at the viewing sphere, wincing as Anuenue hid her face from their friends, "I've not enough energy to reappear to her." Vakama and Sile heard him whisper as they tried to comfort the icy spirit._

_They were not the only ones whom heard Turaga Nuju's sorrow-filled comment, the sphere showed the Great Spirit look up from reassuring his daughter and his eyes flashed briefly._

_A startled yelp came from the gryphon Hordika as a blue glow suddenly surrounded the trio before winking out, taking them with it._

Staggering as she regained her balance, Sile gave a surprised chirp as she stared around the cavern while Nuju and Vakama wasted no time joining those around the bed the Turaga Hordika rested on. Glancing at Rhya Nui and Kokua as they sang to Anuenue, the Turaga of Ice nodded when the dusky Great Spirit glanced at him. Switching back to his Mahiki, Nuju resumed the Turaga Hordika form before gently stroking his closefriend's wing and softly chirruped to her.

The effect made those watching jump, as Anuenue's wing suddenly pulled back and she stared at Nuju before tentatively reaching out to him. _*You vanished...why?*_ she chirped as he took her hand. Mata Nui tapped Rhya's shoulder and gestured that they, Keetongu and Kokua should move away to give Nuju some space.

Perching on the edge of the bed, Nuju sighed as his wild closefriend watched his every move, her anxious gaze showing that she wondered if he would vanish as he'd done before. Curving his wings around them, Nuju gently caught her hands and squeezed them before managing a smile, _*Love, I am always with you, it's just that I've fulfilled my destiny*_

_*But...but you're here, I c-can touch you*_ Anuenue chirped, rubbing his hand against her cheek, now oblivious to those silently hoping she'd remember who she really was.

As quiet chirps and trills came from where Anuenue and Nuju were, Notegeku and Keetongu shared a glance before the dark green/gold healing rahi placed Naneki and Keliana in Aikane and Kokua's arms. The cubs promptly snuggled close to their friends and watched curiously as Sile perched on the log seat beside her closefriend and draped her tail across his shoulders.

"Pretty feathers." Keliana eventually said, her love of all feathered rahi overcoming her shyness of the, currently solid, spirit. The pale green/gold cub then wriggled from Kokua's lap and shifted along the log seat until she was sat beside the gryphon Hordika. Charmed by the delight in Keliana's eye as she carefully brushed her hands over the wing nearest her, Sile gently tickled the cub with her tail, drawing helpless giggles from her which soon filled the cavern and brought smiles to everyone else.

_*Their hatchlings are safe, but we can't have any*_ Anuenue cheeped sadly as she found some energy to sit up and lean against Nuju, whom gently hugged her close. _*I'm sorry*_ he chirruped softly before carefully wiping tears from his closefriend's cheeks as she trilled sadly and rested her head on his shoulder.

Both Great Spirits shared a glance, hope in their eyes at this sign that the Turaga of Colour seemed to be coming back to herself, "As Anuenue would say, fingers crossed." Rhya whispered to Keetongu, whom smiled and turned his gaze back to the Turaga Hordika.

Time seemed to creep as Turaga Nuju continued speaking with his closefriend and the cubs had fallen asleep nestled against Sile, much to the amusement of the gryphon Hordika. Then Sile glanced around as a low sigh reached where she was sitting, the others also paused in their conversation and watched their friends closely. Anuenue was still curled against her closefriend, but she was now cautiously and curiously peering over to where they were gathered.

A soft trill of enquiry from Wanimua had the Turaga Hordika shyly replying before he and Makeo joined their friends. When Anuenue chirped in reply, the pheasant rahi craned his neck and began to gently preen the wing nearest to him, while Makeo crooned softly, resting his head on Nuju's shoulder to watch.

"I...I just wish..." Anuenue's voice broke as she finally remembered who she was and began shivering in reaction as her memories began to return. On hearing their sister speak, Aikane and Kokua moved closer keeping their movements slow so as not to spook her. Glancing up as they settled on the floor beside the bed and when she looked at them, offered her their hands. Cautiously the Turaga Hordika reached out to brush her claws against their palms then rested her hands in theirs, "M-my sisters." she whispered as tears began tricking down her face.

Roughly 15 minutes later, Mata Nui shared a glance with Keetongu, whom nodded and rejoined those around Turaga Hordika Anuenue. He rumbled reassuringly when she twitched nervously and looked up at him as he crouched down to examine her, _*Healer*_ she chirped softly as Keetongu delicately brushed a hand over her damaged wing. "Do you remember what Vakama and his team went through?" the golden healing rahi asked as he continued gently soothing Anuenue's nervousness at having so many so close to her. Bobbing her head, Anuenue wiped the tears on her face and smiled sadly when Nuju gently brushed her eyes with a cloth, "Y-yes, and w-what I-I need to do. But...but..."

"You'll miss flying." Kokua whispered, her own eyes filling as Anuenue nodded, more tears rolling down her cheeks, and buried her head against Nuju's shoulder. Gently stroking her back, the Turaga glanced at his friends and nodded when Notegeku joined them and offered him a drink for Anuenue. She paused when Mata Nui reached out and passed a softly glowing hand over the beaker then nodded to her, "It'll help her calm further." his whisper reached the dark green/gold healing rahi as she then coaxed Anuenue into having a drink.

Eventually Anuenue gave a weak sob and, with Nuju's help, dried her face before hiding her nervousness at so many watching her as she looked around the cavern before quietly naming everyone she could see.

"I-I can't stay in this form, the need to fly is far too great to...to resist." she said when she met Keetongu's gaze. Smiling kindly, the golden healing rahi took her trembling hands in his, "And we will cleanse the Visorak taint from you. Once you've had a proper nap."

"But, but what if I try to escape?" Anuenue blurted, an anxious trill following her comment as she looked imploringly at her friends while leaning into Nuju's comforting hug as he murmured soothingly to her. "We will keep watch over you. And I think a pair of cubs desperately wish to snuggle against you." Mata Nui chuckled as the Turaga Hordika peered up at him and Rhya, whom returned Anuenue's tentative smile as eager squeaks came from Keliana and Naneki.

Within two minutes, they were nestled tightly against Anuenue, Keli gently running her hands over a wing and Nane hugging her, his head resting on her chest. Nuju smiled as his closefriend trilled softly to the cubs until they fell asleep then gently stroked her wings until she too drifted into sleep.


End file.
